Number Zero
by Lien Lie
Summary: Takatou Erika, gadis berumur 14 tahun bergabung di organisasi pembunuh bayaran terkenal di Jepang, Rose Quartz. Kebahagiaannya dimulai saat ia bertemu dengan banyak anak bernasib sama dengannya. Namun semua itu hilang saat anak bernumber zero muncul dihadapan mereka dan memulai gamenya. Tugas mereka ialah mengungkap siapa sebenarnya anak number zero tersebut/Typo, 15plus / RnR?
1. Welcome

_Gadis kecil itu menatap pilu api-api besar yang membakar hampir seluruh rumah di kompleks tersebut. Keluarganya, tempat tinggalnya, semuanya sudah termakan api merah tersebut._

"_Pelakunya tertangkap!" salah seorang penduduk di sana berteriak. Terlihat laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sedang dibawa oleh polisi._

"_Kembalikan anakku!"_

"_Dasar tidak tahu malu!"_

"_Cepat mati kau!"_

_Para penduduk di sana melontarkan caci-maki padanya karena laki-laki tersebut sudah merebut apa yang menjadi milik mereka. Saat sang pelaku hendak dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi, gadis tersebut menahan ujung lengan pakaian pelaku._

"_Tolong beritahu aku, kenapa kau melakukan ini!?" tanyanya dengan perasaan sedih dan marah._

_Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"_

"_Kembalikan ayah-ibuku!" sebelum gadis kecil itu dibawa menjauh dari pelaku oleh polisi, laki-laki tersebut membisikkan sesuatu padanya._

"_Kau dendam padaku? Ingin membunuhku? Bergabunglah di organinasi Rose Quartz, organisasi pembunuh bayaran, di sanalah kau dapat membunuhku,"_

_Dan dari situlah dongeng keji ini di mulai..._

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis remaja melangkah menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang terbelangkai. Sekilas rumah itu terlihat horror, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri. Pintu pagar yang tampak berkarat terbuka secara otomatis. Pagarnya sejujurnya tidak berkarat, hanya saja berkat kombinasi cat, pagar besi tersebut terlihat berkarat.<p>

Ia memasuki rumah tersebut dan melihat ruang tamu besar di depan matanya. Luarnya terlihat menyeramkan, namun berbeda dengan dalam rumahnya. Perabotannya terlihat mewah.

"Selamat datang, anakku," sebuah suara wanita dewasa cukup mengagetkannya, belum lagi pintu pagar serta pintu rumah tertutup secara otomatis.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lelah setelah melewati perjalanan jauh. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh herbal dengan aroma yang khas untukmu,"

Tanpa rasa curiga, gadis remaja itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah itu. Awalnya, ia mengira bisa melihat wanita dewasa itu secara langsung, namun ternyata wanita itu hanya bisa dilihat dari sebuah layar. Dari layar itu, sosok wanita dewasa itu mengenakan gaun indah yang serba hitam berhiasan mawar merah serta kain merah yang menutupi setengah dari wajah dan rambutnya. Hampir seluruh kulitnya tidak terlihat, namun leher hingga bagian atas hidungnya terlihat walau mata wanita itu tidak ikut diperlihatkan, tidak lupa dengan sebuah sarung tangan merah menutupi tangannya. Wanita itu duduk di sebuah singasana yang indah bagai tempat duduk seorang ratu.

"_A_-_ano_..."

"Anak-anakku di sini memanggilku dengan sebutan _Mother_. Mulai sekarang, kau juga akan menjadi anakku," ujar wanita itu, "Pelatihmu sudah mengirimkan datamu di sini. Gerakan tubuhmu lincah, kau pasti akan menjadi pembunuh yang sukses,"

Gadis itu menyeduh tehnya tanpa menjawab.

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan anak perempuan. Karena kau anak perempuanku yang pertama, kau akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang spesial dariku. Siapa namamu, anakku?"

"Namaku Takatou Erika, umurku empat belas tahun," Jawab gadis itu.

"Erika ya, nama yang cantik sekali. Umurmu empat belas, setara dengan anak kembarku," wanita itu tersenyum, "Akan kuminta putraku mengantarkanmu berkeliling rumah ini, sekalian berkenalan dengan anak-anakku yang lain. Kau akan betah di sini, _Mother_ akan melindungimu,"

"Baik, terima kasih, _Mother_,"

"Sebelumnya, akan kubacakan aturan di sini, dengarkanlah dengan baik. Pertama, jangan membunuh orang lain sembarangan, bunuhlah orang yang sudah kutargetkan padamu, kedua, jangan sampai identitasmu ketahuan. Sama seperti remaja lain, kau pasti ingin menikmati masa sekolah. Kusekolahkan kau di sekolah yang sama dengan putra-putraku yang manis, namun berhati-hatilah agar identitasmu tidak terbongkar. Ketiga, janganlah pernah kau membantah perintaku, berbohong padaku, jagalah rahasia keluarga kita ini. Jika kau melanggar, kami akan memberikan hukuman berat untukmu. Kau mengerti kan, anakku?"

"Aku mengerti,"

Layar tersebut hilang dan di saat bersamaan, seorang remaja laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Kau anak baru di sini? Ikutlah denganku, akan kuajak kau berkeliling rumah ini dan berkenalan dengan saudaramu yang lain,"

Erika memandang laki-laki bermata _ruby_ tersebut, namun ia tidak menaruh rasa curiga.

"Namaku Furuya Ryuuji, saudaramu mulai sekarang. Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Tanpa menjawab, Erika mengikuti Ryuuji berkeliling. Rumah yang mewah dan luas serta ada banyak ruangan di sana.

"_Nee_, Erika, perkenalkan, ini saudara kembarku, Kouta," Ryuuji memperkenalkan salah seorang saudaranya yang secara kebetulan bertemu di depan perpustakaan. Mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Kalian anak kembar?" tanya Erika sedikit terkejut.

"Kami kembar tiga. Aku anak kedua dan Kouta anak pertama. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak biasanya kau ke perpustakaan,"

"Hanya mencari bacaan menarik kok," jawab Kouta datar, "Kau anak baru itu?"

"Namaku Erika, salam kenal," Erika memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban yang diucapkan laki-laki itu. Erika sedikit kesal.

"Sabar ya, dia memang seperti itu," ujar Ryuuji, "Ayo, masih banyak yang harus kukenalkan,"

Ryuuji membuka pintu perpustakaan, tampak lagi tiga anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan sederhana. Apa benar mereka juga pembunuh?

"Oh, halo Ryuuji. Apakah gadis yang bersamamu itu si anak baru?" tanya salah seorang remaja berkacamata.

"Ya, namanya Erika. Erika, kukenalkan, yang berkacamata ialah Uematsu Tarou, lalu di sebelahnya yang kecil itu namanya Uchimura Kei dan Ukishima Yuuto. Kau tahu, mereka dikenal dengan nama 3U,"

"3U!" Erika sedikit terkejut. Seringkali di TV atau koran-koran lokal terdapat berita mengenai 3U, "Aku tahu, jadi kalian yang selalu membunuh dengan memutilasi lawan memakai silet?"

"Benar, tepat sekali," jawab Kei.

"Sadis kan, tapi mereka juga dibayar _Mother_ dengan harga tinggi, lho. Ayo, kita pindah ruangan, kami pamit dulu ya," ujar Ryuuji pada ketiganya.

"Ya, semoga kau betah di sini ya," kedua anak tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ryuuji kembali memperkenalkan beberapa ruangan seperti ruang lab, ruang pembuatan senjata tajam, ruang pembuatan senjata api, serta ruangan lainnya.

"Di sini ruang lab milih Ouzou,"

"Ruang lab lagi? Jadi ruang labnya ada dua?" tanya Erika.

"Sebenarnya hanya satu, tapi Ouzou meminta untuk dibuatkan ruang lab khusus. Nah, ini ruang lab miliknya," jelas Ryuuji.

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia tidak suka dengan ruang lab sebelumnya?" tanya Erika.

"Kau akan tahu," Ryuuji berlahan mengetuk ruang lab khusus tersebut. Pintu lab terbuka dan terlihat sosok remaja yang memiliki paras sama dengan Ryuuji dan Kouta.

"Ini Ouzou, saudara kembar kami juga, dia anak ketiga. Ouzou, anak ini namanya Erika,"

"Anak baru ya? Aku sudah melihat data dan video hasil latihanmu serta cara membunuhmu dari pelatihmu. Kekuatanmu boleh juga," komentar Ouzou.

"Alasan Ouzou punya ruang lab sendiri adalah..." Ryuuji membuka lebar pintu ruang lab tersebut, "... karena ini,"

Meskipun terlihat seperti ruang lab pada umumnya, namun di sana terlihat beberapa aquarium berisikan hewan-hewan dengan racun mematikan seperti ular kobra, ikan fugu, ikan pari, dan hewan lainnya. Di rak-rak juga terlihat banyak botol-botol bekas parfum yang mungkin berisikan racun.

"Kau menggunakan hewan-hewan ini?" tanya Erika.

"Tidak, tepatnya aku me_mixi-max_ mereka dengan racun yang satu dengan racun yang lain serta bahan kimia lainnya. Mau lihat hasilnya?" tawar Ouzou, Erika hanya mengangguk.

Ouzou mengambil salah satu botol racun miliknya dan mempraktikkannya pada salah satu tikus besar di dalam kandang yang memang sudah awal ia pakai sebagai kelinci percobaan. Ia juga memasukkan sebuah jarum ke dalam kandang itu, lalu menyemprotkan racunnya kepada tikus itu.

"Lihat baik-baik reaksinya," ujar Ouzou. Erika memperhatikan baik-baik reaksinya dan terkejut. Tikus itu melukai dirinya sendiri dengan jarum tersebut hingga mati.

"Hebat kan? Berkat itu ia mendapatkan ruang lab sendiri dari _Mother_," ujar Ryuuji, "Hei, buang tikusnya, aku tidak tahan melihatnya,"

"Nanti akan kubuang,"

"_Yosh_, akan kukenalkan lagi pada saudara yang lain,"

"Eh, masih banyak?" Tanya Erika.

"Tidak, dia yang terakhir. Kebetulan dia anak paling muda di sini jadi kukenalkan dia paling terakhir. Kami pamit dulu,"

Erika kembali mengikuti Ryuuji dari belakang. Erika mulai menyadari satu hal, bahwa ternyata cara membunuh tiap orang memang berbeda-beda dan sepertinya mereka semua bukan amatiran.

"Aoto, aku masuk ya," Ryuuji mengetuk pintu kamar milik anak paling bungsu tersebut. Berlahan pintu tersebut terbuka. Terlihat kamar yang luas disertai beranda yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Yah, memang rumah ini berada di atas tebing arah pantai. Jika orang awam melihatnya dari pantai, di atas tebing terlihat sebuah rumah yang terbelangkai tanpa ada orang, padahal hampir setiap hari mereka ke beranda melihat pemandangan luar. Memang rumah milik _Mother_ ini luar biasa.

"Siapa dia? Dia gadis yang dikatakan _Mother_?" tanya seorang anak dengan tubuh yang mungil dan memiliki rambut pirang.

"Ya, namanya Erika. Sama sepertimu, dia juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari _mother_ karena dia anak perempuannya yang pertama,"

"Oh begitu," Aoto hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Nah, semua sudah kukenalkan. Ayo kita ke ruangan _Mother_ untuk menanyakan kamarmu,"

Sejujurnya Erika sendiri juga lelah mengelilingi rumah tiga lantai tersebut. Lantai pertama untuk ruang tamu, dapur, toilet,dan ruang makan. Lantai kedua untuk perpustakaan, ruang lab, ruang pembuatan senjata, dan sebagainya, sementara lantai tiga sepenuhnya berisikan kamar. Kamar _Mother_ diperkirakan di lantai empat. Satu-satunya kamar terluas karena sepenuhnya merupakan kamar miliknya. Mungkin seluas dengan lantai-lantai di bawahnya. Sama seperi tadi, sosok _Mother_ hanya terlihat dari layar.

"Wah, Ryuuji anakku, kau sudah mengantarkan Erika_-chan_ keliling?" sang _Mother_ menyambut kedua anaknya.

"Ya, _Mother_. Sepertinya dia juga kelelahan, bagaimana kalau dia beristirahat di kamar?" tanya Ryuuji ramah.

"Aku sudah siapkan kamar yang indah untukmu, Erika-_chan_. Ayo, ini, kunci kamarmu,"

Tring!

Sebuah kunci jatuh dari langit-langit. Kunci berwarna emas dengan gantungan yang manis.

"Manis kan? _Mother_ sudah mendesain kamar anak-anakku sesuai dengan selera mereka, jadi mereka tidak akan bosan. Jika kau bosan dengan desainnya, datanglah padaku, akan kudesain sesuai dengan keinginnanmu, dengan syarat, kau harus tuntaskan misimu dengan baik dan menurut padaku, karena aku ibumu mulai sekarang,"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Erika.

"Kamarmu di samping kamar Aoto. Kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama melihat pemandangan pantai dan laut yang indah di sana. Selamat ya. Oh iya, beristirahatlah hingga makan malam nanti. Kita akan makan malam jam tujuh di ruang makan lantai satu, jangan telat ya," Ryuuji melangkah meninggalkan Erika di kamar milik sang _Mother_. Sekali lagi, Erika mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Saat ia membukakan pintu kamarnya, ia terkagum-kagum. Kamarnya luas dan disertai beranda menghadap ke arah pantai. Kasur yang besar dan mewah, lemari yang besar berisikan pakaian-pakaian yang simple namun bagus, dua pendingin ruangan serta kamar mandi. Warna kamar, tempat tidur, meja, buku, pakaian, bahkan senjata benar-benar di desain sesuai dengan seleranya. _Mother _memang hebat.

Erika melirik jam dinding kamarnya, masih jam empat sore, ia masih memiliki banyak waktu hingga makan malam nanti. Erika tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Empuk, hangat dan nyaman, bahkan dinginnya pendingin ruangan menghapus keringatnya.

Tempat yang sunyi dan nyaman, apalagi perlakuan istimewa yang ia dapatkan membuatnya merasa tidak ingin sedikit pun berpisah dengan keluarga barunya sekarang.

Erika mengingat masa lalunya, kejadian saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Malam yang mengerikan. Saat itu, ia telat pulang ke rumah karena sibuk menghias panggung untuk pentas drama di kelasnya dan saat itu tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Namun, saat ia tiba, terlihat rumahnya yang hangus terbakar, jasad kedua orangtuanya nyaris menjadi abu. Masa lalu yang mengerikan.

"Apa anak-anak di sini juga mengalaminya...?" tanya Erika dalam hati. Erika membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang empuk tersebut, berusaha melupakan masa lalunya.

"_Kau dendam padaku? Ingin membunuhku? Bergabunglah di organinasi Rose Quartz, organisasi pembunuh bayaran, di sanalah kau dapat membunuhku,"_

Apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut? Kenapa hanya Rose Quartz? Bukankah masih banyak pembunuh bayaran lainnya?

Erika terus memikirkannya, hingga akhirnya ponselnya berdering. Tunggu, ponsel? Erika berlari menuju meja belajarnya. Ponsel, akhirnya ia punya ponsel! Mana ponsel itu ponsel _touchscreen_ mahal pula. Astaga, jadi selama ini dia tidak punya ponsel?

Di ceknya sebuah _E-mail_ yang masuk, ternyata itu dari Ryuuji yang memintanya untuk turun dan makan. Erika melirik jam, astaga, ia melamun selama itu? Erika menyusul ke lantai bawah.

Kedelapan anak itu sudah duduk menghadap meja makan, mengambil lauk yang mereka sukai di meja dan menyantapnya. Bahkan, sosok_ Mother_ yang hanya terlihat di layar saja ikut menemani mereka. Bedanya, sosoknya kali terlihat nyata dengan tubuh tembus pandang. Mungkin wanita itu memang hanya terlihat dalam sosok digital.

"Seperti biasa, Kouta_-chan_ dan Aoto_-chan_ makannya banyak ya," komentar _Mother_, "Jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kalau kalian sakit perut nanti _Mother_ yang repot,"

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah kebal kok," jawab Tarou santai.

"Ah, benar juga ya," sang _Mother_ kembali tersenyum, "Erika_-chan_ juga makan yang banyak ya. Besok hari pertamamu sekolah, jadi kau harus sehat,"

"Baik, terima kasih," sang _Mother_ hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Makan malam yang hangat, pikir Erika, karena sudah lama ia tidak makan bersama keluarga seperti ini.

"Jangan cemas, Erika_-chan_, saudara-saudaramu yang di sini juga kehilangan keluarga mereka, sama sepertimu. Kita berkumpul di sini dan membentuk keluarga hangat yang baru," sang_ Mother_ tersenyum seakan bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu. Berlahan, Erika membalas senyumannya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya bersama saudaranya yang lain.

-XXX

"Waaah, ini sekolahku?" Erika terkagum-kagum dengan gedung besar di hadapannya. Ya, semua anak-anak tersebut di sekolahkan di sekolah yang sama kecuali 3U yang sudah SMA. Semua anak-anak itu di sekolahkan di sekolah elite dan sekolah di Tokyo itu sudah hampir dikenal banyak negeri, _Diamond Academy_.

"Kau sedang apa, ayo cepat," Kouta memperingati gadis yang baru saja masuk sebagai anggota keluarganya itu.

"Ah iya, maaf!" Erika berlari menyusul anak kembar tiga tersebut serta Aoto.

"Karena kau murid baru, jadi kau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menentukan kelasmu. Kami berada di kelas 2-A sedangkan Aoto 1-A," jelas Ouzou disaat kelima anak itu berada di depan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Baik," Erika memasuki ruang kantor kepala sekolah untuk bertemu dengan wali kelas dan kepala sekolah, sementara yang lainnya menuju kelas masing-masing.

Ketiga anak kembar itu duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing dan sibuk dengan aktifitasnya seperti Ouzou yang malah tidur, Ryuuji memainkan _pad_ miliknya, serta Kouta yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Bel masuk masih sepuluh menit lagi dan rasanya mereka malas menunggu.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!" hingga akhirnya suara yang membahana membuat kelas yang awalnya hening menjadi ramai.

"Oouta, kau salah kelas," komentar salah satu siswa di kelas tersebut.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Shou santai, "Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan Furuya sebentar saja,"

"Oh, _Shou-kun_, ada perlu apa dengan kami?" tanya Ryuuji sopan, tidak lupa disertai senyumannya.

"Kalian mau membantu klub kami untuk merancang drama bersama anak-anak dari klub theater? Kami mau sekalian melakukan promosi agar klub theater banyak diminati. Tapi sepertinya konsep drama kami terlalu sederhana, makanya aku meminta bantuan kalian,"

"Drama ya, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Ryuuji pada saudaranya yang lain.

"Aku sih ikut-ikutan kau saja," jawab Kouta.

"Kalau ada waktu, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Lagipula, persiapan klubku untuk festival nanti sudah selesai," jawab Ouzou walau masih dalam posisi tidurnya, yaitu tangan dilipat di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya. Nanti pulang sekolah kumpul ya. DAAAH!" kembali ke suara kerasnya, Shou berlari meninggalkan kelas 2-A dan kembali ke kelas asalnya, 2-B. Sesaat setelah Shou keluar, Ouzou baru memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hei, aku nanti ada misi dari _Mother_, jadi aku pulang duluan," jawab Ouzou malas.

"Oh, siapa targetmu kali ini?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Seorang remaja SMA terduga sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak SD. Korbannya sudah banyak,"

"Oh, _good luck_ ya," namun sang bersangkutan memilih untuk melanjutnya tidurnya tak lama setelah bel. Sementara, Erika terlihat cukup syok saat mengetahui ternyata ia tidak berada di kelas A melainkan di kelas B. Apa nilainya kurang ya sehingga ia harus berada di kelas B? Yah, setidaknya kelas B bukan kelas terendah di sana.

"Namaku Takatou Erika, mulai sekarang aku murid baru di sini!" Erika memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Takatou_-san_ merupakan kerabat jauhnya Furuya_-san_, jadi akrab-akrablah dengannya. Nah, Takatou_-san_, silakan duduk," setelah dipersilakan, Erika duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak paling belakang pojok kelas. Erika menghela nafas. Setelah sekian lama tidak bersekolah karena lebih fokus ke latihannya membuatnya agak gugup, belum lagi sekolah yang ia masuki merupakan sekolah terfaforit di Tokyo.

"Baik, mari kita mulai pelajarannya!"

-XXX-

Erika menghela nafasnya lagi selama ia berjalan melewati karidor saat pulang sekolah. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengikutinya karena sudah setengah tahun tidak sekolah.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, nanti malam aku akan mengajarimu," tawar Ryuuji yang tampaknya prihatin dengan Erika.

"Rasanya pelajarannya gampang deh," kata-kata Kouta menusuk di hati Erika.

"Menurutku sih biasa," kata-kata menusuk kedua dari Ouzou.

"Aku setuju denganmu," dan yang ketiga dari Aoto.

"Aku sudah setengah tahun tidak sekolah jadi banyak materi yang aku lupakan," Erika membela diri.

"Kami sudah lima tahun tidak sekolah malah biasa saja tuh," dan kata-kata Kouta kembali mutlak mengalahkan pembelaan Erika, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"LIMA TAHUN!?"

"Sssst, ini rahasia keluarga, jangan dibongkar," Ryuuji menenangkan Erika.

"Kalian mengikuti latihan selama lima tahun?" tanya Erika.

"Bukan latihan sih, tapi... maaf, kami tidak bisa menceritakannya," nada-nada Ryuuji semakin memelan. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mereka?

"YOOO! KALIAN SELAMAT SIANG!" dan dari suara kerasnya, sudah tertebak bahwa itu adalah Shou, "Ah, kau murid baru itu,"

"Oh, kau yang berada di kelas yang sama denganku,"

"He he, jadi bagaimana? Kalian jadi membantu kami?" tanya Shou pada anak kembar tersebut.

"Aku dan Kouta bisa, tapi Ouzou dan Aoto tidak bisa datang. Mungkin besok mereka bisa datang," jawab Ryuuji, "Bagaimana kalau Erika ikut membantu?"

"Eh, membantu apa?"

"Sebentar lagi festival kebudayaan sekolah diadakan, setiap klub punya acara sendiri. Klub theater memutuskan untuk mementaskan drama yang berbeda dengan biasanya untuk menarik beberapa siswa agar ikut bergabung karena klub itu sedang kekurangan anggota," jelas Kouta.

"Oh begitu, kalian ikut klub theater?" tanya Erika.

"Tidak, Ouzou mengikuti klub judo, Aoto mengikuti klub kendo, aku mengikuti klub design, dan Kouta klub sepak bola. Persiapan klub kami sudah selesai, jadi kami bisa santai," jelas Ryuuji.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku sekalian bergabung dengan klub theater!" ujar Erika.

"BENARKAH? TERIMA KASIH!" Shou sujud sembah dihadapan ketiga anak itu (Karena Ouzou dan Aoto pulang duluan).

"Sudah, jangan berteriak. Ayo, kita memutuskan alur drama dan membuat properti serta kostumnya," sejujurnya, kata-kata Kouta hanyalah modus agar ia bisa pulang cepat.

"Jangan buru-buru, toh walaupun kita tidak bisa di sini sampai malam dan masih bisa melanjutkan besoknya, tapi buru-buru itu tidak baik," jawab Ryuuji sambil tersenyum, "Ayo, kita pikirkan konsep dramanya sekarang,"

"Kalau begitu, AYO KITA PERGI!" lagi-lagi anak itu berteriak membuat ketiga anak itu menutup telinga mereka.

"Berisik," Kouta duluan mendahului mereka.

"Dasar, kakak yang tidak bisa menunggu," Shou dan Erika hanya tertawa mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kouta menuju klub teater.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gang sepi, tampak seorang siswa SMA dengan seragam yang sangat tidak rapi.

"Hm, mangsaku kali ini dari SD mana ya?" tampaknya ia akan melakukan aksi jahatnya, namun mendadak ia ingat satu hal. Tadi pagi, ia menemukan amplop dengan warna hitam dihiasi tempelan lilin berbentuk mawar di loker sepatunya. Ia tahu itu kiriman dari siapa, yaitu dari _Rose Quartz_. Organisasi itu memiliki kebiasaan mengirimkan surat peringatan sebelum membunuh dan di dalam surat tersebut hanya berisikan kata-kata sederhana serta nama samaran pengirimnya.

"_Udara yang berbau darah"_

_-Red Rose Perfume-_

_Red Rose Perfume_, parfum mawar merah, memang nama samaran organisasi itu pasti menggunakan nama-nama mawar.

"Bah, kenapa malah aku yang diincar, seperti tidak ada orang lain saja!" keluh pemuda itu. Namun saat melewati gang, terlihat sosok siswi SD yang sangat manis. Anak itu tersenyum pada pemuda itu, seakan memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu mengikutinya masuk ke gang sepi tersebut. Tapi di luar dugaan, anak itu malah hilang. Teryata itu hanya anak kecil dalam bentuk digital.

"Astaga, ternyata masih ada siswa SMA yang tidak bisa membedakan manusia yang asli dengan manusia digital," sontak pemuda itu mencari asal suara. Terlihat sosok pemuda mengenakan pakaian serba merah dengan sebuah jaket bertopi yang menutupi wajahnya. Sosok itu duduk di salah satu kotak-kotak yang berada di gang tersebut sambil memainkan _pad_ miliknya. Mungkin anak digital itu muncul dari aplikasi _pad_ tersebut.

"Kau si _Red Rose Perfume_? Tidak kusangka kau masih muda sekali,"

"Aku hanya siswa SMP," jawabnya datar.

"Kau mengincarku? Heh, tidak akan bisa sebelum kau mengalahkanku!" pemuda itu tampak percaya diri sekali.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat lemah jika berkelahi, apalagi dengan _lolicon_ sepertimu," jawab sosok itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa!? Kau berani denganku!?"

Trak!

Sosok itu melemparkan pisau hingga dekat dengan kaki pemuda itu.

"Apa ini? Pisau," pemuda SMA itu tidak tahu, jika ia memegang pisau itu, maka itulah akhir dari hidupnya. Dengan cepat, sosok itu menyeprotkan racunnya ke wajah pemuda SMA itu. Tentu saja secara otomatis ia akan menghirupnya.

Tubuhnya...

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri!

"Apa ini, hei, ada apa dengan tubuhku-... akh!" tangan pemuda itu bergerak, melukai tubuh pemuda itu dengan pisau yang dikenakannya. Menikamnya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya pemuda itu ambruk. Pemuda itu mati akibat udara yang ia hirup.

'Udara yang berbau darah' inilah maksudnya. Pemuda itu menghirup racun yang berada di udara bebas di dekatnya, lalu menikam dirinya sendiri hingga aroma darahnya bergerak di sekitarnya.

"Yah, misiku selesai," sosok itu membuka topi jaketnya dan tampaklah sosok Ouzou. Ia mengambil pisau tersebut, membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu meletakan surat peringatannya di atas tubuh jasad pemuda itu.

"Fuh, hari ini aku dibayar berapa ya?" pikir Ouzou sambil menghapus jejaknya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh polisi, anjing pelacak bahkan detektif, "Aku susul Aoto saja, malas pulang sendiri,"

Sementara di gang yang berbeda, Aoto sendiri juga baru saja menyelesaikan misinya. Di depannya, terlihat jasad seorang mahasiswi yang diduga melakukan aborsi pada anak yang dikandungnya padahal ia sendiri yang mau melakukan hubungan intim dengan pacarnya, namun tidak ingin memiliki anak. Bisa terbilang itu sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan aborsi dan kini ia mati dengan berbagai luka sayatan seperti sayatan gunting. Ya, Aoto hanya membunuh dengan menggunakan berbagai macam jenis gunting, bahkan ia dapat membunuh hanya dengan gunting plastik. Aoto membunuh lawannya secara berlahan-lahan, seperti laba-laba yang menggigitkan taring beracunnya pada mangsanya dan menghisap korbannya. Anak itu meletakan surat peringatannya di atas tubuh korban.

"_Bagaikan tergigit oleh taring laba-laba"_

_-Azul Espinas de Rosa-_

_Azul Espinas de Rosa_, duri mawar biru, itulah nama samaran milik Aoto. Saat Aoto sedang menghapus jejaknya, Ouzou sudah menyusulnya.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ouzou yang baru saja tiba.

"Ya," jawab Aoto pendek, "Aku sudah lapar, ayo kita pulang,"

Ouzou hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Aoto, "Baiklah adik kecil, kita pulang,"

-XXX-

"Kami pulang!" terdengar suara nyaring Erika saat ketiga anak itu tiba di rumah.

"Selamat datang kembali," sang _Mother_ tersenyum menyambut kedatangan anak-anaknya di ruang tamu. Wanita itu masih dalam bentuk digital dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana dengan misi Ouzou dan Aoto?" tanya Ryuuji, _Mother _kembali tersenyum.

"Mereka berhasil, tapi sepertinya Aoto_-chan_ masuk angin, jadi dia tidur duluan, sementara Ouzou_-chan_ sibuk di ruang labnya,"

"Oh, maaf kami baru saja pulang," _Mother_ kembali tersenyum dan menatap Kouta.

"Tidak apa-apa kalian pulang telat, tapi lain kali hubungi _Mother_ jika kalian pulang telat ya. Sudah larut, besok kalian masih sekolah, setelah mandi, kalian tidurlah,"

Erika serta kedua saudara itu menaiki tangga hendak menuju ke lantai dua. Saat keduanya baru saja tiba di lantai dua, mereka bertemu Ouzou.

"Oh, sudah pulang?" tanya Ouzou yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan di ruang labnya.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Kouta pendek.

"Orang itu benar-benar mirip..." nada Ouzou semakin memelan, seakan mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

"Orang itu sudah mati, jadi kau tidak usah memikirkannya," Ryuuji tersenyum, "Ayo ke kamar. Ini sudah larut,"

Erika tiduran di tempat tidurnya seusai mandi. Ia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini. Ryuuji terlalu detail membuat naskah dramanya dan Kouta terlalu serius membuat properti panggung, sementara ia yang diminta untuk membuat kostum malah tidak bisa menjahit dengan benar. Ya, selama setengah tahun, Erika lebih fokus pada latihannya sebagai pembunuh dan melupakan aktifitas sehari-hari seperti bersekolah, memasak, atau sejenisnya. Setengah tahun dan lima tahun, dalam hati Erika bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama lima tahun hingga reaksi mereka sangat berbeda dengan aslinya?

"_Bukan latihan sih, tapi... maaf, kami tidak bisa menceritakannya,"_

"_Orang itu benar-benar mirip..."_

"_Orang itu sudah mati, jadi kau tidak udah memikirkannya,"_

"Mungkin bukan saatnya aku memikirkan masa lalu orang lain," pikir Erika sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Kamar di lantai empat menunjukkan cahaya dari sebuah layar. Terlihat sosok sang _Mother_ sedang duduk di singasananya.

"Perkembangan mereka, kecuali Takatou Erika semakin membaik. Skill membunuh mereka juga," jelas seorang pemuda yang sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas karena ditutupi kegelapan kamar.

"Begitu ya, anak-anakku memang luar biasa," wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya saya menyimpan rasa curiga pada Takatou Erika,"

"Curiga?" sang _Mother_ terlihat penasaran.

"Saya berpikir suatu saat ia akan mengkhianati keluarga kita. Anak itu membunuh hanya dengan beralasan untuk bertemu dengan pelaku yang terduga membakar rumah-rumah di kompleks perumahan Tokyo tujuh tahun yang lalu padahal pelakunya sudah dihukum mati,"

"Oh, aku tahu pria itu," _Mother_ hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Sejujurnya, saya sedikit tidak setuju perempuan itu masuk ke dalam keluarga ini. Entah kenapa saya menaruh rasa curiga padanya,"

"Jangan khawatir, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa," jawab sang _Mother_ santai, "Tapi, jika sudah muncul tanda-tanya pengkhianatan darinya, segera beritahu aku. Mintalah saudara-saudaramu yang lain untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya,"

"Baik, saya mengerti,"

_Keluarga besar Rose Quartz_

_Tidak akan memaafkan pengkhianatan_

_Sedikitpun..._

**To be continued...**

**Waaah, chapter satu kelar juga~ (langsung guling-guling, nabrak tembok)**

**Yah, walau di sini tertulis mereka anak SMA dan SMP, tapi secara penampilan mereka enggak berubah dengan mereka versi SD di animenya (Saya terlalu sayang sama penampilan Ouzou SD version). Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom Ginga e Kickoff. Walau aku dah nonton animenya sampai tamat, aku akan berusaha membantu meramaikan fandom, ayo, yang lain ikutan ya XDD**

**Di sini namanya kebanyakan terambil dari nama-nama batu pertama. Conton batu Rose Quartz bisa dilihat di sampul fanfic. Warnanya kayak gitu, tetapi bentuknya ga harus mawar (Kebetulan dapat yang mawar ya udah pake aja).**

**Ini, ada sedikit profil dari keluarga pembunuh ini:**

Nama samaran : Mother of Rose

Nama Asli : Dirahasiakan

Peran : Dia merupakan sosok seorang ibu di organisasi Rose Quartz. Sosok aslinya terlalu rahasia makanya pakaiannya hitam dan serba tertutup. Anak-anaknya bahkan tidak pernah melihat sosok aslinya karena sosok _Mother_ ini hanya terlihat dalam bentuk layar atau manusia digital. Manusia digital yang dimaksud di sini itu sosoknya kayak manusia biasa, bedanya tembus pandang dan tidak bisa disentuh. Kayak hantu gitu deh ceritanya, walau bedanya mereka masih hidup. Manusia digital bisa diciptakan karena ini mengambil setting masa depan.

Nama Samaran : Red Rose Perfume

Nama Asli : Furuya Ouzou

Anak ke : 22

Peran : Sifatnya santai dan memiliki phobia pada sinar flash terutama flash kamera karena masa lalu. Membunuhnya dengan cara menyemprotkan racun pada lawan dan membuat lawan mati seolah bunuh diri.

Nama Samaran : Azul Espinas de Rosa

Nama Asli : Aoto Gonzales Takuma

Anak ke : 23

Peran : Sifatnya sedikit tsundere. Aoto kebiasaan membunuh menggunakan berbagai macam gunting bahkan dapat membunuh dengan gunting plastik.

Nama Samaran : Explosion Green Rose

Nama Asli : Furuya Ryuuji

Anak ke : 21

Peran : Penyuka barang elektronik dan ber-IQ tinggi. Lebih sopan dari saudaranya yang lain. Ryuuji membunuh dengan memakai bom waktu dan akan meledak dalam waktu tiga menit. Bom itu berukuran kecil dan dipasang di leher. Walau daya ledaknya rendah, tapi tetap berbahaya jika dipakai di leher (Contoh benda dapat dilihat di anime Akuma no Riddle ep 7)

Nama Samaran : Prince of Yellow Rose

Nama Asli : Furuya Kouta

Anak ke : 20

Peran : Tenang dan tidak sabaran serta lebih pendiam. Dibandingkan 3U, sifatnya mungkin bisa terbilang lebih 'kakak'. Membunuh korbannya dengan cara melumpuhkan lawannya lalu memberikan suntik mati. Di sini sifat Kouta mungkin sedikit dewasa dari animenya mengingat di kakak tertua dari anak kembar itu.

Nama Samaran : 3U

Nama Asli : Uematsu Tarou, Ukishima Yuuto, Uchimura Kei

Anak ke : 17(Yuuto), 18(Tarou), 19 (Kei)

Peran : Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, nama mereka tidak ada unsur mawarnya. 3U mempunyai nafsu membunuh yang tinggi dan membunuh bukan atas dibayar tetapi karena keinginan sendiri. Membunuh hanya dengan menggunakan silet tetapi korbannya selalu ditemukan dalam bentuk tidak utuh (Misalnya satu bola matanya nyasar entah ke mana, usus keluar, dll). Di sini mereka sudah SMA.

**Sekian. Gaje ya? Maaf deh, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Author ngetik fanfic bergenre crime. Arigatou sudah membaca. Review?**

**Preview**

"Mereka masih bersih dari dosa, jadi belum saatnya dibunuh, tenanglah dulu,"

"Jika itu memang kengininanmu, bunuh saja aku!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara nyanyianmu,"

Aoto menceritakan masa lalunya pada Erika dan alasan Aoto berprofesi sebagai pembunuh terungkap!

**Chapter 2: 3U and Aoto's Past (Update 5 Desember 2014)**


	2. 3U and Aoto's Past

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Lala:** Iya, Arigatou

**Iamimk**: Iya dong, pembunuh bayaran semua XDD

**Schnee-Neige: **Sebenarnya cara bunuh Aoto juga diambil dari anime akuma no riddle

Tadinya maunya Ryuuji, tapi karena masa lalu mereka(?) jadi aku pake Ouzou X3

**Della: **Arigatou udah ngasih tau X33

**Arigatou Minna atas REVIEWnya XD**

* * *

><p><em>Pip pip pip pip pip pip<br>_

"Berisik!" seorang pemuda SMA tampak terganggu akibat suara alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 04.45 pagi.

_Pip pip pip pip pip pip_

"AAARGH!" alhasil pilihan terakhirnya hanyalah mematikan alarm tersebut, tapi sepertinya ia salah sasaran.

"_ITTAI!"_ justru tangan kanannya yang ia pakai untuk mematikan alarmnya malah mengenai sebuah foto hingga kacanya pecah. Sontak akibat rasa sakit di tangan, pemuda itu bangun.

"Ternyata aku memang harus pakai kacamata," keluh pemuda itu saat melihat cairan merah kental menghiasi tangan kanannya. Di pungutnya foto yang terjatuh di lantai itu dan menatap seseorang yang tersenyum bersama seorang anak kecil di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama ya, aku tidak pulang ke rumah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tidak kusangka lukamu bisa separah ini pagi-pagi," Ouzou yang mengobati tangan Tarou <em>sweatdrop<em>.

"Kau tahu, jeritanmu mengganggu tidurku," keluh Kouta yang masih mengantuk.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau tahu kan, aku payah soal arah tanpa kacamata," protes Tarou tidak terima.

"Saat membunuh kau memakai _contact lens_, kenapa harus pakai kacamata lagi jika sudah punya _contact lens_?" tanya Ryuuji yang sepertinya juga terbangun karena jeritan sang saudara yang sudah SMA itu.

"_Contact lens_ hanya dipakai saat membunuh saja. Jika aku pakai itu di sekolah, bisa-bisa identitasku terbongkar,"

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang jelas, sebagai ganti karena suaramu sudah mengganggu kami, kau yang tugas membuat sarapan, bekal, dan makan malam," Tarou hanya cemberut mendengar kata-kata Aoto.

"Baiklah, aku yang masak!" Tarou melangkah ke lantai satu untuk memasak seusai diobati.

"Apa minusnya tambah parah ya, sehingga sampai salah arah," komentar Yuuto yang barusan juga kaget karena suara jeritan Tarou yang kebetulan tempat tidur mereka berdekatan. 3U satu kamar sehingga mereka sepertinya berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Bisa jadi sih," Kouta menjawab asal, "Aku mau mandi dulu, lalu makan agar ngantukku hilang,"

"Haaah," Ryuuji menghela nafas melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya.

"Oh iya, di mana si anak baru?" tanya Kei yang baru saja menyadari ada satu orang yang belum hadir di ruang keluarga lantai dua.

"Yah, tadi aku mendengar seperti suara air yang sedang mengisi bak dari kamarnya, jadi mungkin dia sedang berendam," jawab Aoto santai. Tenang saja, Aoto waktu itu hanya lewat, tidak masuk ke kamar cewek apalagi mengintip.

"Begitu ya," Kei tiduran di sofa.

"Ayo, yang lain juga mandi duluan. Hari ini kita masih sekolah," sontak membuat yang lain melihat jam.

"Payah, bangun pagi, mandi kesiangan," keluh Ouzou sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Yang lain juga memutuskan untuk segera mandi, daripada telat masuk sekolah.

-XXX-

Erika melahap makan siangnya di kantin saat jam istirahat sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran sekolah.

"Tenang saja, nanti juga terbiasa kok," salah satu gadis yang baru saja berteman dengan Erika berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Reika hebat ya, bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran," keluh Erika. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Sudah dapat teman ya, Erika?" tanya salah satu dari Furuya bersaudara, Ryuuji.

"Iya, kami bertemu di klub theater kemarin. Kalian baru makan?"

"Kami sudah selesai daritadi, kau saja yang makan terlalu lelet," kata-kata Kouta cukup menyinggung Erika.

"Makan cepat tidak baik untuk kesehatan,"

"Makan terlalu lama buang-buang waktu. Ulat makan daun saja tidak selama itu,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ulat,"

"Mau ngajak berantem,"

Reika, Ryuuji, dan Ouzou _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihat aura membahana dari Kouta vs Erika.

"Sudah, tidak baik bertengkar di sini. Ayo ke perpustakaan," ajak Ryuuji menenangkan dua manusia yang sedang berdebat.

"Kami ke perpustakaan. Jika ada apa-apa, susul saja kami di sana. Kami biasa berkumpul di pojok ruangan," ujar Ouzou sambil menyeret Kouta menjauh dari Erika, lalu pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Enak ya, kudengar kalian saudara jauh ya?" tanya Reika. Erika hanya mengangguk, walaupun itu sebuah kebohongan, namun karena mereka sudah menjadi anak _Mother_, maka mereka sudah menjadi saudara.

"Aku ingin bisa dekat dengan Kouta_-kun_," kata-kata Reika membuat Erika sedikit kaget.

"Kau mau dekat-dekat dengan manusia es seperti dia?"

"Habis, Kouta_-kun_ keren. Dia juga baik, sifatnya benar-benar seperti kakak laki-laki yang... Kyaa~ aku jadi malu," Erika _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Reika.

"Aku sih baru pindah minggu lalu, jadi belum begitu mengenal mereka,"

"Begitu ya. Erika berasal darimana?" tanya Reika penasaran.

"Aku? Dari Osaka. Tapi aku dibesarkan di Tokyo,"

"Oh, salah satu saudaraku juga tinggal di sana. Oh ya, nanti kita ada latihan lagi untuk dipentaskan saat festival nanti. Kau masih bawa naskahnya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa. Menghafalnya memang susah, tapi untunglah ada yang membantuku. Namanya Uematsu Tarou,"

"Oh, Uematsu_-senpai_? Dia alumni sekolah ini. Kemampuannya memang bagus,"

"Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya sekarang?" pikir Erika.

Di sebuah SMA yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan SMP tempat Erika dan yang lainnya bersekolah, yakni _Diamond Academy_ tingkat SMA, terlihat tiga anak yang dikenal 3U. Tapi sayangnya nama itu hanya berlaku jika mereka sedang dalam misi. Di luar misi, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa 3U adalah mereka bertiga. Saat ini, ketiganya sedang berkumpul di pojokan kelas.

"Akh, siletku karatan," keluh Kei.

"Oh iya, kemarin siletnya dipakai Kouta untuk memotong jeruk," jawab Yuuto santai sambil mempertajam siletnya.

"Jeruk?! Pantas saja," Kei membuang silet yang sudah setengah berkarat ke tempat sampah dan mengambil yang baru, lalu ikut menajamkan siletnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, simpan dengan baik. Kouta dan Aoto senang memakai barang yang mereka pikir tidak digunakan lagi," ujar Tarou sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Jadi, siapa korban kita kali ini?" tanya Yuuto.

"Yah..." Tarou mengecek ponselnya, "Seorang wanita yang membunuh orangtua untuk mendapatkan warisan, lalu membunuh anak dan suaminya agar bisa menikmati warisan itu sendiri,"

"Rasanya, yang kita bunuh tidak ada satu pun yang orang biasa ya," komentar Kei.

"_Mother_ hanya mau membunuh mereka yang berkasus namun belum ditangani atau bahkan tidak ingin ditangani pihak kepolisian. Yah, karena mereka yang bertugas menjaga keamanan tidak bertindak, jadi kita yang bertindak. Apa salah kita?" tanya Tarou santai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh dengan bebas seperti dulu. Kalau sudah diberi kebebasan, pasti seisi sekolah sudah berlumuran darah," Yuuto melirik keluar jendela di mana siswa-siswi menghabiskan jam istirahat di sana.

"Yah, aku juga ingin sih. Tapi kalau melanggar perintah, bisa-bisa kita yang dibunuh," Kei tiduran di mejanya.

"Mereka masih bersih dari dosa, jadi belum saatnya dibunuh, tenanglah dulu," ujar Tarou tenang.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah dulu kita membunuh keluarga sendiri hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat?" tanya Yuuto lagi-lagi dengan nada santai.

Tarou terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya menunjukkan senyumannya, "Setidaknya mereka juga rela dibunuh,"

"_Jika itu memang kenginginanmu, kau boleh membunuhku!"_

Tarou masih teringat kata-kata ibunya sebelum beliau dibunuh. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mau membunuh keluarga sendiri.

"Daripada itu..." Kei terbangun dan merenggangkan otot kedua tangannya, "Makan malam hari ini aku mau semur,"

"Hah? Sial, padahal aku mau makan sup jamur. Tapi kalau semur juga tidak apa sih," keluh Tarou yang saat itu juga bertugas memasak.

"Oh iya, semurnya jangan pakai nanas ya," tambah Yuuto. Tarou hanya cemberut meresponnya.

"Padahal lebih enak kalau pakai nanas," Tarou melangkah keluar kelas, "Aku mau beli jus. Kalian mau sekalian titip?"

"Aku titip kopi kaleng,"

"Aku teh susu saja,"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya," Tarou pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan sebuah senyumannya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam,"

-XXX-

Sama seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, Erika dan yang lainnya membantu klub theater. Reika, Erika, Aoto dan Tagi, teman baik Aoto mendesain dan membuat kostum, Ouzou, Kouta, serta beberapa anak theater lainnya membuat properti panggung, lalu Ryuuji dan Shou melatih anak-anak yang mendapatkan peran. Erika, Reika dan Shou juga sejujurnya mendapatkan peran, tapi saat ini bukan giliran mereka.

"Erika, jahitanmu salah," ujar Aoto tanpa menoleh. Erika menjadi panik.

"Ukh, padahal mereka sudah tahu aku tidak bisa menjahit, kenapa malah masih menyuruhku!?" keluh Erika.

"Wanita idaman para lelaki itu ialah bertipe tipikal ibu rumah tangga. Jika kau gagal menjahit, maka semua lelaki menjauhimu," jawab Aoto dingin dan santai dengan bonus menusuk.

"Apa? Tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu tahu. Co- contohnya Ken, seorang aktor terkenal yang menikah dengan Kana yang tidak bisa memasak kan?" Erika membela diri.

"Tapi Matsui Kana bisa menjahit bahkan kostum yang ia pakai untuk bernyanyi di panggung selama ini buatan sendiri. Kaeda Ken bisa memasak karena itu hobinya," Erika kalah mutlak.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, Kana juga sudah mulai bisa memasak semenjak menikah," dan kata menusuk dari Tagi juga mengenai hati Erika.

"Aku kalah..." Erika pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Ja- jangan begitu, nanti Erika_-chan_ juga jago menjahit," Reika berusaha menyemangati, "Ah, mari menjahit sambil berbicara tentang kesukaan. Aktor atau penyanyi apa yang kalian suka?"

"Aku suka Matsui Kana. Suaranya bagus dan kemampuan jahitnya luar biasa," jawab Aoto sambil terus menjahit.

"Aku suka kemampuan aktingnya Kaoru_-chan_, makanya aku masuk theater," jawab Reika, "Tagi dan Erika suka siapa?"

"Yah, aku senang dengan Kanade. Ia bisa bernyanyi dan berakting dengan bagus," jawab Tagi, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Erika menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku suka dengan Fay. Lagu-lagunya cocok didengar dengan berbagai suasana,"

"Fay ya? Banyak penggemarnya di sini. Kalau punya DVD Fay khususnya yang edisi terbatas, sembunyi-sembunyi ya, nanti jadi bahan rebutan," Erika hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Reika.

"Jadi, kapan kalian selesai membuat kostum?" tanya Aoto. Erika dan Reika memasang ekpresi 'WTF' melihat tumpukan kostum di sebelah Aoto. Cowok tapi menjahitnya cepat? Udah gitu, rapi lagi.

"Yang lain juga sudah selesai," Aoto menunjuk kearah Kouta dan Ouzou yang tiduran di sudut ruangan seusai membuat properti.

"Erika, Reika, sebentar lagi giliran kalian!" Shou berteriak dari atas panggung yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka membuat kostum.

"Ah tapi, kami belum selesai," Reika menatap pakaian-pakaian yang belum selesai terjahit.

"Aku dan Aoto yang akan menyelesaikannya. Kalian berlatihlah dulu," kata Tagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, terima kasih ya!" Erika dan Reika berlari menuju panggung dan mulai latihan. Tentu saja masih ada Ryuuji yang menemani.

"Baiklah. Sekarang adegen saat prajurit wanita bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dibesarkan oleh seekor naga," jelas Ryuuji sambil melihat naskah, "Kalian sudah hafal dengan dialognya?"

"Aku sudah, tapi agak gugup," ujar Reika.

"Tenang saja, Reika pasti bisa!" Shou ikut menyemangati.

"Baik, latihan dimulai latihan agar kita cepat selesai!"

-XXX-

Hujan deras melanda kota Tokyo. Di sebuah lapangan, tampak sosok seorang wanita yang mati dengan isi tubuh keluar dan leher serta kedua matanya terdapat sepotong silet kecil, serta sebuah kartu kecil di atas tubuhnya.

"_Darah menari dan air menangis"_

_-3U-_

"Aku sudah selesai menghapus jejak," ujar Kei menjauhi mayat, "Ayo kita pulang, bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat kita di sini,"

"Yah, baiklah," Tarou merenganggkan ototnya, "Menyenangkan sekali habis membunuh orang,"

"Rasanya aku masih ingin membunuh orang," ujar Yuuto sambil memegangi bahunya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Besok kita masih ada misi. Tiga orang lagi. Satu orang satu korban ya," Tarou dan Yuuto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku sudah lapar. Aku mau makan semur," Yuuto melangkah mendahului keduanya, "Kalau gagal, Tarou yang makan ya~"

"Cih, daritadi aku di_bully_ terus," keluh Tarou. Kei dan Yuuto hanya tertawa meresponnya.

Sementara, di kediaman _Rose Quartz_, penghuni-penghuni di sana sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Beberapa sibuk belajar atau mengerjakan PR. _Mother_ juga ikut menemani.

"Kalau untuk soal ini, pakai rumus yang sudah kulingkari tadi. Tapi jika hasilnya berupa angka besar, angkanya lebih baik dikecilkan. Sudah paham?" tanya Ryuuji yang sedang membantu Erika belajar matematika.

"Yah... bagaimana ya, akan kucoba,"

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal ini," Ouzou menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisikan soal-soal latihan matematika dengan lima nomor, "Jika sudah mengerti, nanti akan kuajari kimia, lalu biologi. Besok kau belajar fisika, bahasa Inggris, dan bahasa Spanyol,"

"Baiklah," jawab Erika lemas. Tapi diluar dugaan, kemampuan belajar anak kembar tiga serta Aoto sangat baik, padahal katanya sudah lima tahun tidak sekolah.

"Ayo Erika_-chan_, jika kau berhasil mengerjakannya, _Mother_ akan membelikanmu pisau yang baru," _Mother_ menyemangati dalam sosok digitalnya dan duduk di dekat Aoto.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan PRku," Aoto merapikan alat tulisnya, "Aku mau makan,"

_Mother_ hanya tersenyum meresponnya, "Mereka sebentar lagi pulang, jadi bersabarlah,"

Baru saja dibicarakan, ketiga manusia itu sudah muncul...

"Woi, kakimu singkirin!"

"Apaan sih, mau pulang aja lari-lari!?"

"Awas, DVDnya mau jatuh!"

"UWAAA!"

BRUK!

... dengan cara yang sangat tidak 'kakak' sekali.

"_Eto_... apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ryuuji _sweatdrop_.

"Sesudah melakukan misi, kami pergi beli DVD, tapi saat dalam perjalanan pulang malah dikejar anjing," jawab Yuuto. Seisi ruangan jadi _double sweatdrop_.

"Kami membeli daging untuk dibuat jadi semur. Sepertinya anjingnya kelaparan jadi mengejar daging yang kita bawa," komentar Tarou.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, anjingnya diikat. Kelihatan mengejar karena talinya sedikit panjang, tapi kalian tidak mendengarkan aku dan masih ngotot lari," alhasil Yuuto dan Tarou terdiam. Anjingnya diikat? Jadi untuk apa mereka lari-lari gajelas?

"Payah, yang jelas cepatlah memasak, kami sudah lapar," kata Kouta dingin. Dalam hati ia sedikit malu mempunyai kakak seperti mereka.

"Dasar kalian, lain kali hati-hatilah. Keringkan dulu tubuh kalian, nanti masuk angin," _Mother_ menahan tawa melihatnya, "Kalian juga, rapikan alat tulis kalian, lalu berkumpul lagi di sini untuk makan malam,"

"Baik!"

"Nih, handuk kalian," Kouta melemparkan tiga handuk kecil kepada ketiganya sebelum menaiki tangga. Dengan sigap, ketiganya menangkap handuk itu dan mengeringkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kalian ganti baju duluan, aku mau masak," Tarou melangkah menuju dapur seusai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Lalu katakan pada Kouta, besok dia yang bertugas masak,"

"Ok, kami duluan ya," Yuuto beserta Kei menyusul yang lainnya menuju lantai tiga. Baru saja mereka tiba di lantai dua, kedua anak itu bertemu Ouzou dengan jas ruang labnya.

"Kalian mendapatkan misi dari _Mother_ lagi," ujar Ouzou pada kedua kakaknya.

"Jadi besok kita membunuh empat orang ya? Kali ini korbannya siapa?" tanya Yuuto.

"Kalau itu aku belum diberitahu. Besok yang mendapatkan misi adalah kalian bertiga, Kouta serta Erika,"

"Nama samarannya? Dia belum pernah mendapatkan misi sebelumnya kan?" Yuuto terlihat tertarik dengan topik serta misinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, _Rosas de Fuego_. Karena ia masih baru, jadi untuk sementara ia akan berpasangan dan akan memulai misi secara individu jika sudah terbiasa. Itu saja," Ouzou meninggalkan kedua saudaranya dan masuk ke ruang labnya. Yuuto dan Kei saling berpandangan.

"Rasanya semakin ke depan semakin menarik. Semoga saja besok korban kita lebih 'penurut'," harap Yuuto.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Aku sudah kedinginan, ayo ganti baju," Kei menarik Yuuto untuk segera menaiki lantai tiga, menuju ke kamar masing-masing, sementara Tarou masih sibuk dengan tugasnya di dapur. Dipotongnya beberapa daging untuk bahan semur nanti, namun sesekali ia melamun, mengingat masa lalunya.

"_Jika itu memang kengininanmu, bunuh saja aku!"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tetapi jika kau menginginkannya, kau boleh ambil nyawaku!"_

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah itu saat-saat pertama kalinya ia membunuh orang?

"_Kalian bertiga ikutlah denganku. Kalian akan menjadi anak-anakku. Kalian bisa membunuh orang lain sesuai dengan keinginankalian lewat perintahku,"_

Bahkan ia lupa kapan pertama kalinya ia bertemu _Mother_. Ia menyentuh tangan _Mother_ yang sedingin es. Sosok _Mother_ dalam bentuk nyata, bukan bentuk digital. Sosoknya yang belum berubah, masih mengenakan pakaian dengan warna hitam dan tudung merah mawar.

"Ukh!" bahkan karena melamun, jarinya terluka. Sudah dua kali ia mengeluarkan darah merahnya pada hari itu. Ditatapnya jari telunjuk kirinya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah akibat sebuah pisau. Ditatap lalu dijilatnya luka kecil itu.

"Seperti biasa, darah itu berasa manis di lidahku," sebuah senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya, "Andaikan ini darah korbanku..."

-XXX-

Erika menatap pantai pada malam hari dari beranda kamarnya. Dalam hati ia sedikit khawatir bagaimana dengannya besok malam

"Besok... misi pertamaku," ia ragu dan takut, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus melakukannya.

Erika memasuki kamarnya, menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk misi pertamanya besok. _Rosas de Fuego_, api mawar. Seusai namanya, ia akan membunuh dengan membakar korbannya, namun masih menyisakan bagian wajah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia memilih membunuh dengan api. Api mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Rumah, keluarga, semua kenangan itu hilang direbut api, membakar semua itu tanpa sisa seakan memang tidak ingin sedikit pun meninggalkan jejak di sana. Dalam hati ia memiliki rasa keraguan untuk membunuh, sebab ia tahu, sakitnya kehilangan. Tapi, tetap saja korbannya bersalah. Apakah walau korban mereka memiliki dosa yang tersembunyi, mereka masih memiliki orang yang mencintainya? Bagaimana jika ia membunuh korbannya? Apakah mereka akan merasa kehilangan? Atau syok karena dosa besar mereka terbongkar?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sebenarnya?" Erika bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Segera orang itu melangkah menuju lantai empat, hendak melapor.

"Ah, kau datang lagi," _Mother_ menyambut hangat orang itu, "Ada kabar gembira yang baru?"

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab orang itu. Lagi-lagi sosoknya tidak begitu terlihat karena gelapnya kamar, "Takatou Erika memiliki keraguan untuk membunuh. Jika terus begini, semakin lama ia akan mengkhianati keluarga ini. Apa perlu dibunuh sekarang?"

"Jangan terburu-buru anakku. Kita lihat reaksinya setelah ia membunuh besok. Perintahkan seluruh anak-anak di sini untuk mengawasi anak itu baik-baik,"

Orang misterius itu mengangguk, "Saya mengerti. Akan saya laksanakan perintah Anda, _Mother_,"

"Bagus. Teruskan pekerjaanmu,"

"Baik, saya permisi," orang misterius tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan lewat _pad_nya kepada seluruh anak-anak di sana.

Di ruang keluarga yang terletak di lantai dua, terlihat Kouta serta Aoto yang tampaknya belum tidur seusai makan malam sambil menonton televisi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 19.12, anak-anak di sana memiliki kebiasaan tidur jam sembilan malam.

"Semurnya tadi pedas," keluh Aoto.

"Yah, kau kan tahu selera Tarou itu seperti apa," jawab Kouta cuek. Sebenarnya ia juga kesal karena kepedasan, belum lagi besok ia yang bertugas memasak, "Oi, aku masih mau bir kalengnya!"

"Ini yang terakhir dan ini bagianku," Aoto ikutan cuek dan meminum bir kaleng terakhir.

"Payah, padahal aku masih mau,"

"Oi, kau sudah meminum lima kaleng bir masih belum puas?" tanya Ryuuji begitu ia membuka pintu ruang keluarga dengan sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya.

"Kalau merokok jangan di sini, asapnya mengganggu," usir Aoto, Ryuuji hanya tertawa meresponnya.

"Ini diberi 3U. Sudah seminggu tidak merokok rasanya aneh," Ryuuji tetap memasuki ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Kouta yang kebetulan di dekat asbak rokok.

"Di mana Ouzou? Biasanya kalian selalu bareng," tanya Kouta.

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedang bawa rokok. Jika aku memasuki ruang labnya bisa-bisa aku diusir duluan," jawab Ryuuji santai, "Sebentar lagi aku ke sana, lagipula ini rokok terakhir,"

"Kau menghabiskan berapa batang rokok?"

"Baru dua,"

BLETAK!

Dan Ryuuji langsung dijitak Kouta duluan.

"Sudah kubilang, seminggu satu batang saja. Kalau kau sudah menghabiskan dua batang rokok dalam minggu ini, minggu depan tidak boleh merokok. Rokokmu kusita," Ryuuji kembali tertawa meresponnya.

"Baiklah kakak yang galak,"

Aoto yang sedari tadi terabaikan memilih berfokus pada acara televisi dan meminum bir kalengnya.

"Ah, itu korban 3U," mendengar perkataan Aoto, Kouta dan Ryuuji ikut fokus pada acara berita.

"Cih, kenapa mayatnya disensor segala," keluh Kouta penasaran dengan kondisi mayat.

"Korbanmu juga disensor kok, Kouta_-kun_. Jangan mengeluh," jawab Ryuuji sambil mematikan rokoknya yang sudah berukuran kecil, "Yosh, aku mau ke ruang lab Ouzou_-kun_ dulu,"

Baru saja Ryuuji hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ponsel ketiganya berdering.

"Ah, _E-mail_ dari _Mother_," ketiganya langsung membacanya dengan seksama.

"_Awasi Takatou Erika dengan baik. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedikit saja, silakan kalian melapor. Bersikaplah seperti biasa,"_

"Erika ya, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Bukankah ia anak kesayangan _Mother_?" tanya Kouta bingung. Tapi ia juga merasa ada hal aneh dari satu-satunya anak perempuan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, kita harus mengawasi gadis itu. Sebelum tidur, berkumpullah di kamar _Mother_. Kita rapatkan ini baik-baik," Aoto dan Kouta mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Ryuuji. Ryuuji kembali melanjutkan niatnya, yaitu menyusul Ouzou di ruang labnya, sementara Aoto dan Kouta memilih untuk terus menonton TV hingga waktunnya tidur nanti. Tidak, tepatnya hingga waktunya berkumpul nanti.

Ryuuji menggeser pintu ruang lab Ouzou dengan berlahan dan menghampirinya yang sedang membuat racun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, tadi ke mana saja kau?" tanya Ouzou di saat ia menyadari keberadaan Ryuuji.

"Baru saja berkumpul dengan Kouta dan Aoto. Korban 3U sudah ditayangkan di TV dan kejahatan korban terungkap," jawab Ryuuji sambil melangkah mendekati Ouzou dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong di sana.

"Kau sudah baca _E-mail_ dari _Mother_?" tanya Ouzou sambil menumbuk sebuah bubuk yang merupakan salah satu bahan racun buatannya.

"Ya. Kita berkumpul di kamar _Mother_ sebelum tidur nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ryuuji berbalik bertanya.

"Yah, aku biasa saja dengannya. Kupikir karena ini pertama kalinya ia membunuh orang jadi wajar saja dia sedikit mencurigakan. Di tempat latihannya ia tidak mungkin membunuh orang," Ouzou merebus air dan memasukkan bubuk yang sudah selesai ditumbuknya dan memasukkan racun yang sudah jadi ke dalam botol parfum serta meletakannya di rak.

"Aku juga merasakan itu hal yang wajar," Ryuuji memandang langit. Bulan purnama bersinar membawa suasana cerah pada malam itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar pribahasamu," ujar Ouzou tiba-tiba membuat Ryuuji sedikit menatapnya.

"Aku hanya menuliskannya saat misi saja,"

"Kau tahu, kata-katamu membawa ketenangan kami semua saat berada dalam penjara itu,"

Ryuuji mau pun Ouzou meningat masa lalunya. Ruang yang sedikit gelap, kerangkeng yang masing-masing berisi lima anak-anak, luka-luka, sayatan, memar, semua itu menghiasi tubuh mereka. Beberapa helai rambut yang rontok terlihat di lantai-lantai. Pakaian putih yang sangat kotor membalut tubuh mereka. Benar-benar mengerikan, namun ada itu lebih baik daripada pelelangan.

"Tengah malam yang indah, di mana anak-anak bisa sedikit melepaskan beban mereka lewat kata-katamu," Ryuuji hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu hal yang bagiku biasa saja. Tapi memang rasanya menyenangkan..."

"_Tengah malam yang menyenangkan walau hanya sebentar..."_

"Sudah waktunya. Ayo kita pergi," ujar Ouzou seusai membereskan alat-alat labnya. Ryuuji mengangguk dan melihat jam.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum terlambat," Ryuuji turun dari meja. Bersama Ouzou, keduanya keluar dari ruang lab dan bertemu dengan 3U.

"Kalian akan pergi ke kamar _Mother_?" tanya Kei. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Sudah waktunya. Kita sebaiknya bergegas sebelum terlambat," perkataan Yuuto langsung disetujui empat anak tersebut. Segera mereka menuju lantai empat. Tampak sosok _Mother_ dalam bentuk digitalnya.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul, anak-anakku," _Mother_ menyambut ketujuh putra-putranya dengan senyumannya.

"Ada yang kami bantu, _Mother_?" tanya Tarou. Ia penasaran apa sebab mereka berkumpul malam itu.

"Sepertinya putriku satu-satunya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan," jawab _Mother_.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Kouta ikut bertanya. Mereka harus cepat sebelum Erika menyadari rapat mereka saat ini.

"Kouta anakku, besok kau yang berpasangan dengannya. Buatlah ia agar ia memiliki rasa membunuh seperti kalian. Rasa yang kalian bawa saat membunuh, rasa yang membuat hasrat dan dendam kalian terpenuhi, jangan sampai putriku satu-satunya itu berkhianat,"

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan mengawasinya dengan baik sesuai dengan perintah Anda," _Mother_ menunjukkan senyumannya saat mendapatkan respon baik dari anak-anaknya.

"_Mother_ bangga memiliki anak seperti kalian. Kalian benar-benar baik dan taat pada orangtua. Baiklah, inilah yang bisa kalian lakukan. Awasi ia dengan baik dan lindungi ia dari sesuatu yang membuat 'rasa' membunuhnya hilang. Jika sikapnya mencurigakan sedikit saja, segera memberikanku laporan agar aku bisa memberitahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan nantinya. Baik-baiklah dengannya agar tidak dicurigai. Jika ia sudah terbiasa, kalian tidak akan mengawasinya lagi dan ia resmi menjadi anak-anak seperti kalian, anak-anak dari keluarga kita ini,"

Ketujuh anak itu bertatapan dan saling mengangguk, kemudian segera berlutut dihadapan _Mother_.

"Kami mengerti. Akan kami laksanakan!"

-XXX-

Erika belum tertidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ia gelisah dan gugup untuk misinya besok. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, padahal, selama dalam pelatihan ia sudah bertekad dan selalu mendapatkan nilai A selama di sana. Tapi rasanya ini berbeda.

"Kenapa...?"

Tok tok

Erika terkejut mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Siapa yang masih terjaga?

"Erika? Kau masih bangun?" Erika mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Aoto. Segera Erika membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok mungil Aoto dengan piyama birunya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Aoto, Erika hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Biasanya kau tidur paling nyenyak, apa kau terbangun tengah malam?" tanya Erika penasaran, namun Aoto tidak menjawab.

Keduanya melangkah dan duduk di beranda, menatap laut pada malam hari.

"Kau memiliki keraguan untuk membunuh, kan?" pertanyaan Aoto membuat Erika terkejut.

"Darimana kau-..."

"_Mother_ mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Eh...?" _Mother_ mencemaskannya? Kenapa?

"Dulu, aku juga punya keraguan untuk membunuh," Aoto terus menatap laut. Keheningan sempat menyelimuti kedua anak itu. Hanya suara ombak serta suara jangkrik-jangkrik kecil menemani kemeriahan malam.

"Kudengar, sudah lima tahun kau tidak bersekolah ya...?" tanya Erika.

"Tidak, itu Kouta dan saudara-saudaranya yang tidak bersekolah selama lima tahun. Mereka mantan budak," jawab Aoto, "Aku tidak bersekolah selama dua tahun..."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau bergabung di sini?"

Aoto awalnya menatap Erika sejenak dan enggan menceritakannya. Namun ia tahu, wanita dihadapannya saat ini adalah saudaranya saat ini, keluarganya, tempatnya berbagi kehangatan.

"Ibuku menerima beasiswa bersekolah di Spanyol yang sudah menjadi impian ibuku dari kecil. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang dibanggakan para dosen di sana. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya pirang dan bermata biru. Ia menjadi idola semua mahasiswi di sana. Hubungan mereka menjadi dekat semenjak keduanya bertemu di perpustakaan lalu berpacaran. Lelaki itu merupakan keluarga terpandang. Tepat seusai mereka lulus, hubungan mereka direstui dan menikah..."

Erika terus mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ibuku sejujurnya terobsesi dengan pakaian berenda-renda dan aksesoris feminim lainnya. Saat aku lahir, terjadi konflik antara keluarga ibu dan keluarga ayah. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan konflik itu ialah jika ibuku melahirkan anak laki-laki sebagai penerus keluarga. Namun, obsesi ibuku membuat ia mengabaikan hal penting itu. Ia memaksaku memanjangkan rambut, memakai pakaian berenda dan harus menggunakan pita serta aksesoris perempuan. Aku bahkan hanya diperbolehkan memakan kue, biskuit, cokelat, dan semua yang manis-manis. Ayahku tidak tahan dengan itu dan menentangnya, tapi..."

Aoto sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Erika yang mendengar dengan seksama menjadi semakin penasaran.

"... tapi ibuku malah mendorongnya dari lantai lima. Ayahku terluka parah dibagian kepala dan punggung. Kakinya patah dan ia menjadi lumpuh. Berkali-kali aku ingin membesuknya, ibuku selalu mencegahku. Jika aku tidak menurutinya, aku bisa ditampar atau dikurung di gudang. Ibuku mengganti namaku menjadi 'Nadeshiko', namun aku tetap memegang nama dari ayahku. Akibatnya, ia membentakku setiap hari, menamparku dan terus mengurungku. Di saat aku nyaris mati karenanya, aku kabur dari rumah. Aku memotong rambutnya dan memakai pakaian laki-laki yang ayah berikan padaku, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku diusir oleh kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayah. Ia menganggapku berpihak pada ibu karena aku tidak pernah menjenguknya. Ayah menjadi buta dan lumpuh. Aku kesal dan kecewa. Di saat aku pulang ke rumah, tanpa sadar aku membunuh...

... ibuku sendiri..."

Erika tercengang mendengarnya. Aoto membunuh ibunya sendiri?

"Ke- kenapa?" Erika terkejut mendengarnya.

"Karena terbawa emosi, tanpa sadar aku membunuhnya. Di saat ia sudah tewas, aku menyadari itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Aku berlari meninggalkan rumah. Selama dua tahun itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku di tempat sampah. Aku memakan makanan yang ada di tempat sampah itu dan tidur di sebelahnya dengan kain yng tidak terpakai. Tatapan kasian terus tertuju padaku, namun tidak ada satu pun yang menolong. Dalam hati, aku terus menangis. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan ayah..."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu ayahmu setelah itu?" tanya Erika. Segelap itukah masa lalu Aoto?

"Ya. Dua kuhabiskan dengan tempat sampah itu. Suatu hari, tempat sampah itu disingkirkan sehingga aku harus mencari tempat yang baru. Dengan bertelanjang kaki dan berpakaian lusuh yang kututupi dengan kain sebagai selimutku, aku mencari tempat sampah lain karena hanya itu satu-satunya sumber makanku. Saat dalam perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah rumah yang besar dengan taman bunga yang luas, mengingatkanku pada janji ayahku, bahwa suatu hari ia akan membawaku ke taman bunga. Aku melihatnya, ia tidak lagi menggunakan kursi roda dan matanya tidak lagi diperban. Ia sedang bermain dengan seorang anak perempuan yang lebih kecil dariku dan di sampingnya terdapat seorang wanita cantik. Awalnya aku tidak tahu itu siapa, namun aku mencoba menyapa ayahku dan berharap ia mengenalku, tapi kenyataannya...

"_Papa, siapa kakak itu?"_

"_Papa juga tidak tahu, maaf ya, nak, di mana orangtuamu?"_

"... ia tidak mengenalku..." Aoto menunduk dan tidak memandang Erika. Rasa kecewa kembali bersarang dalam lubuk hatinya tatkala sang ayah yang ia cintai tidak mengenalnya lagi.

"Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis, terus berlari tidak tentu arah. Rasa kecewa bagaikan api yang membakar seisi hatiku. Awalnya, kupikir aku dapat bersama dengannya lagi, tapi inilah kenyataannya, ia tidak mengenalku. Aku terus berlari walau kota dilanda hujan. Tidak peduli lagi dengan kakiku yang lelah berlari dan tidak peduli lagi terhadap tubuhku yang basah. Dalam benakku, aku hanya ingin terus berlari, berlari meninggalkan kenyataan, hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi, terduduk dan menangis di sana sendirian. Tidak ada orang di sana. Andai kata ada seseorang di sana, ia pasti tidak mau mendekatiku. Terus menangis sendirian bersama hujan selama itu hingga seorang wanita mendekatiku. Ia memakai gaun hitam. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna hitam dan sangat halus ditutupi sebuah tudung bagai tudung pengantin wanit. Bibirnya merah bagai batu permata. Tanpa sarung tangannya, aku meraih tangannya. Telapak tangannya dingin dan kukunya diwarnai dengan warna merah mawar. Ya, dia adalah _Mother_. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega bersamanya. Ia membawaku ke rumah ini, memberikanku pakaian dan kehangatan di sana. Kouta, Ryuuji, Ouzou, dan 3U memberikan perhatian padaku, membuatku lupa akan kesedihanku dan mereka semua mengingatku. Karena itulah, aku membunuh demi _Mother_, sosok ibu yang sebenarnya, yang mengerti kemauanku dan mengerti aku..."

Aoto mengakhiri ceritanya. Erika ikut memandang lautan pada malam itu. Entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Aoto rasakan. Penyesalan mendalam karena membunuh ibunya serta terlupakan oleh ayah kandung sendiri.

"Sudah larut, istirahatlah. Besok misimu cukup berat. Kouta akan marah jika kau meleset sedikit saja..." Aoto pergi meninggalkan Erika yang masih terdiam di beranda kamar. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Mereka semua memiliki masa lalu yang begitu perih, hidup dibahagiakan oleh _Mother_ dan berjuang demi 'ibu' mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang," ditutupnya pintu beranda lalu menutup tirai. Erika berbaring dan menyelimuti diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Semoga besok misiku sukses sehingga aku bisa membahagiakan _Mother_," harap Erika sebelum ia terlelap. Di tempat lain, lagi-lagi orang misterius itu mengawasinya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Aoto_-kun_. _Mother_ pasti bangga mendengar prestasimu malam ini,"

**To be continued**

**Chapter 2 kelar XDD**

**Ini fanficnya di update setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Perlu diketahui, Mother di sini bukan OC, dia karakter anime sini yang sengaja dibuat misterius dan akan ketahuan identitasnya di akhir cerita (No spoiler ok? :3 ) Maaf ya kalau gaje. Btw, ini profil beberapa karakter baru yang baru saja nongol:**

Nama Samaran : Tidak ada

Nama Asli : Oouta Shou

Profil : Keluarganya pemilik restoran yakiniku. Ketua klub theater yang bersuara keras.

Nama samaran : Tidak ada

Nama asli : Saionji Reika

Profi : Lahir dari keluarga terpandang an masuk ke klub Theater untuk menjadi aktor. Bwt, ini diambil dari Reika versi kurus ya

Nama samaran : Tidak ada

Nama asli : Sugiyama Tagi

Profil : Satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengan Aoto di sekolah. Dia sebenarnya bergabung di klub bas**ket.**

**Preview**

"Sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak perlu diawasi lagi,"

"Bukannya kau sudah setahun tidak memasak ya. Aku jadi ragu dengan masakanmu,"

"Kita akan aman di rumah ini, lagipula, _Mother_ ada di sini..."

"Ketahuilah, sebenarnya _Mother_ itu adalah-..."

**Chapter 3: First Mission (Update 13 Desember 2014)**


	3. First Mission

**Jawaba REVIEW:**

**Furuya Kota:**

Yah, salah XDD

Tapi makasih dah bantu(?) nebak

**Sabaku no Hana:**

Narasi ya? Coba dulu deh. Pair? Mungkin Kouta sama Erika walau mereka ga begitu cocok (Habis, ini AU). Aoto sama Erika mungkin juga bisa, tapi berhubungan ini bukan romance kayaknya pairnya jarang. Hua ha ha (plak!)

* * *

><p>Selama pelajaran di kelasnya, Erika terus memandang keluar jendela. Hingga saat ini, ia masih memikirkan Aoto. Masa lalu yang kelam, rasa kehilangan dan juga ketaatan ada pada dirinya. Padahal ia tahu semua anak di sana merasakannya, tapi kenapa ia justru merasa berbeda? Namun, Erika tetap berusaha untuk bersemangat. Ini misi pertamanya dan ia harus bisa membahagiakan <em>Mother<em>.

"Ssst, Erika, pelajaran sudah selesai. Ayo kita latihan," Reika mengagetkan Erika dari lamunnya.

"Ah maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa. Bisa tolong sampaikan pada yang lain ya," jawab Erika sambil membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya," Reika meninggalkan Erika dan berlari menuju ke ruang theater untuk latihan.

Merasa kelas sudah sepi, Erika merenggangkan otot-ototnya, "Yosh, waktunya latihan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Erika melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke arah sebuah pohon yang sudah ia gambari dengan lingkaran di tengahnya. Berkali-kali ia melemparkannya, namun selalu saja meleset.<p>

"Padahal selama latihan dulu aku bisa," Erika mulai berpikir, kenapa bisa sekarang hasilnya berbeda? Apa karena sudah seminggu ia tidak memegang senjata?

"Astaga, Erika_-chan_? Bukankah kau ada latihan theater hari ini?" _Mother _tiba-tiba muncul di halaman belakang rumah yang mengarah ke arah pantai. Namun ada yang aneh, kenapa ia tidak tembus pandang?

"Hari ini misi pertamaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk latihan karena kata Aoto, Kouta bisa marah kalau aku meleset sedikit saja," jawab Erika sedikit gugup. Baru kali ini ia di rumah sendirian, tepatnya berduaan dengan _Mother_ saja. Aoto dan Furuya bersaudara sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan theater dan 3U pulangnya sore karena mereka sudah SMA.

"Wah, kau bersemangat sekali, _Mother_ jadi salut padamu," _Mother_ tersenyum pada Erika, "Tak apa jika misi pertamamu gagal, toh ini hari pertama. Kouta akan membantumu jika ia kesulitan,"

"Baik, terima kasih, _Mother_," Erika merasa lega dengan hadirnya sang _Mother_.

"_Mother_ akan membantumu untuk latihan, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa?" Erika berbalik bertanya.

"Agar misimu sukses dan Kouta tidak memarahimu. Anak itu memang suka marah-marah, _Mother_ jadi cemas," _Mother_ mendekati Erika dan menyentuh tangan kanannya. Tangan yang dingin, jadi saat ini _Mother_ bukan dalam sosok digitalnya?

"Tegakkan punggungmu, salah satu kaki berada di depan. Tangan dan pandanganmu diluruskan ke depan," Erika dapat menghirup aroma mawar dari pakaian dan rambut wanita itu. Aromanya memberi ketenangan.

"Posisimu sudah benar. Sekarang, lempar," Erika dengan cepat melemparkan pisau itu ke arah pohon. Sekarang, pisau itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku.. bisa?" Erika sedikit syok melihatnya.

"Wah, Erika_-chan_ hebat. Ayo, diulangi lagi agar kau benar-benar bisa!" _Mother_ menyemangati putri kesayangannya.

"Baik!" sekarang ia mengerti apa yang Aoto rasakan. Kata-kata dan kehangatan serta semangat yang diberikan _Mother_ membuat bebannya hilang. Semangatnya untuk berlatih dan mananti misi malam nanti mulai membara dalam hatinya.

"Surat peringatannya _Mother_ letakan di mejamu. Tulislah sesukamu sesuai dengan cara membunuhmu. _Mother_ juga sudah menyiapkan pisau baru untukmu,"

"Baik, terima kasih, _Mother_," jawab Erika sebelum akhirnya wanita itu memasuki rumah yang dari luar terlihat menyeramkan, namun di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kehangatan. Kehangatan dalam keluarga...

_Mother_ memasuki suatu ruangan yang tampak asing di rumah itu. Sepertinya itu ruangan bawah tanah.

"Sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak perlu diawasi lagi," ujar _Mother_ pada orang misterius yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika hal aneh terjadi lagi padanya?" tanya orang tersebut ragu.

"Aku yakin putriku akan baik-baik saja. Berilah pesan kepada anak-anak itu,"

"Baik!"

-XXX-

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" malam hari barulah keempat anak itu pulang. Properti panggung sudah selesai dibuat dan disusun, sementara para pemain sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu hari H.

"Sayangnya Erika tidak ada di sini," ujar Ryuuji sedikit kecewa. Padahal drama bisa berjalan 100% mulus jika sana anak itu ada.

"Dia harus latihan untuk misi. Kouta, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ouzou pada kakak tertua diantara mereka. Kouta hanya mengangguk.

"Saking lelahnya hari ini aku mau berendam! Aku ingin memakai sabun dengan merk _Beppu_," Ryuuji merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Aku kehabisan sabun itu. Boleh minta?" tanya Aoto pada Ryuuji.

"Tentu saja, aku masih ada tujuh botol,"

"Kau seperti anak perempuan saja, berendam dengan busa," komentar Ouzou, "Tapi aku juga lelah, rasanya lebih enak kalau berendam. Aku minta satu,"

Ryuuji _sweatdrop_, "Hei, jangn mentang-mentang aku punya banyak kalian jadi sering minta. Mahal tahu!"

Tidak jauh dari jarak keempatnya, terlihat 3U yang baru saja selesai menjalani misi. Bisa terlihat dari Tarou yang baru saja mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Oh, ada apa? Biasanya SMP tidak pulang semalam ini," Yuuto menyusul keempat saudaranya.

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan kebutuhan klub theater. Klub kami sudah ada persiapan dari dulu, jadi daripada tidak ada kerjaan, tidak ada salahnya membantu klub lain" jawab Ryuuji santai, "Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"

"Sukses seperti biasa," jawab Kei bangga.

"Awas, jangan sampai dikejar anjing seperti kemarin," kata-kata Kouta membuat trio kakak itu tidak berkutik.

"Aha ha ha..." Tarou tawa paksa alias merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tak lama setelah perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang?" tahu-tahu sudah di sambut Erika di dapur.

"Bukannya tugas memasak hari ini Kouta ya?" tanya Ouzou saat merasa ada yang salah.

"Karena kalian semua pulang telat, jadi aku yang menggantikan Kouta memasak,"

"Bukannya kau sudah setahun tidak memasak ya. Aku jadi ragu dengan masakanmu," komentar Aoto sedikit menusuk.

"A- aku baca buku resep kok!" Erika mendadak _blushing_, Kouta hanya menghela nafas. Dengan tampang tidak bersalah, ia melemparkan tasnya pada Ryuuji.

"Aku akan membantunya memasak. Kalian ganti seragam duluan saja," ujar Kouta dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Tanpa menjawab, mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing di lantai tiga.

"Baiklah," Kouta menghela nafasnya, "Apa yang kau masak?"

"Telur ceplok," dan jawaban itu membuat sang lawan bicara stres mendadak.

"Itu menu untuk sarapan. Satu jam lagi kita akan menjalankan misi, memangnya telur ceplok bisa membuatmu kenyang?"

"Habisnya, hanya itu yang bisa aku masak," jawab Erika lemas. Ia merasa gagal menjadi wanita. Tanpa ia sadari, Kouta menatap meja-meja dapur yang tampak berantakan karena bahan-bahan untuk makan malam serta alat-alat yang di pakai.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membuat stew daging. Dengarkan dengan seksama,"

"Kau tiriskan dagingnya. Cara memotongnya harus benar dan hati-hati, jika tidak, jarimu bisa terluka," Erika mengikuti semua yang dijelaskan Kouta. Mungkin kata-kata Reika ada benarnya, Kouta seperti kakak laki-laki yang sayang pada adik-adiknya.

Pada lantai tiga, tepatnya di beranda, dapat dilihat Ouzou yang tampaknya sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengkonsumsi benda berbahaya seperti itu," keheningan di sana sempat terpecah saat Ryuuji datang, "Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan orang 'itu'?"

Pertanyaan Ryuuji membuat Ouzou terdiam, tepatnya, ia sedikit takut menjelaskannya.

"Ya... tadi siang, aku melihatnya..." Ryuuji menghela nafas sebagai respon atas jawaban itu.

"Kita akan aman di rumah ini, lagipula, _Mother_ ada di sini..."

Angin pada malam hari menerpa keduanya pada malam itu. Malam yang gelap tanpa bulan atau bintang yang menemani.

"Ya. Tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada kerangkeng, tempat pelelangan, bahkan rumah yang bagaikan sebuah penjara dari orang-orang yang sudah membeli kita serta anak-anak di sana," Ouzou memandang langit gelap itu yang menggambarkan suasana yang ia rasakan.

"Masuklah, sebentar lagi kita sudah harus turun untuk makan malam," tanpa menjawab, Ouzou mengemasi lilin, tali yang ia pakai untuk mengikat salah satu tangannya serta jarum suntik dan sebuah botol kecil berisi zat kimia.

"Dan misi pertama gadis itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi," Ryuuji mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Angin lagi-lagi menerpa kedua anak itu, meramaikan suasana tegang yang terjadi antara kedua anak itu.

-XXX-

Kouta dan Erika memasuki sebuah gang kecil, tempat di mana mereka akan bertemu dengan korban mereka. Erika menjadi semakin gugup.

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana," ucap Kouta seakan menenangkan Erika, "Dia sudah tiba,"

Datanglah seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian kantoran.

"Wah, ternyata yang akan membunuhmu sepasang anak kecil," wanita itu seakan meremehkan kedua anak dihadapannya.

"Yah, tapi kami berbeda dengan anak-anakmu yang sudah kau lemparkan ke jurang itu," wanita itu tersinggung mendengar kata-kata Kouta. Darimana ia tahu aibnya?

"Sepertinya _Rose Quartz_ sudah mengetahui aib-aibku. Jadi sekarang kau mau apa? Tidak baik membunuh orang dewasa di sini,"

Kouta mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Erika, "Lemparkan sekarang!"

Dengan sigap, Erika melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil dan dengan cepat pisau itu mengenai tangan wanita itu. Menusuk memang, tapi kalau hanya pisau kecil, tidak mematikan.

"Jangan bercanda, kalian mau membunuhku dengan benda ini?" kata wanita itu dengan nada remeh.

"Tidak, perhatikanlah dengan baik, ada yang aneh pada saat tanganmu terkena pisau itu?" kata-kata Erika menumbulkan firasat buruk pada wanita itu. Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan rasa panas pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pisau itu sengaja dipanaskan dengan suhu tertentu dan panasnya dapat berguna untuk melumpuhkanmu. _Mother_ yang memberikannya padaku," jels Erika sambil menatap wanita yang sudah terjatuh karena rasa panas itu. Segera Erika mendekatinya dan membahasi tubuhnya dengan minyak. Apa guna minyak itu?

_Rosas de Fuego_, sesuai namanya, ia akan membunuh dengan cara membakar korban dan menyisakan bagian wajah. Dinyalakannya korek api yang ia bawa dan menjatuhkannya tepat di punggung wanita itu. Api, bara api membakar punggung wanita itu.

"KYAAA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" jeritn wanita itu tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Erika menatap api-api merah di tubuh wanita itu. Api-api itu persis dengan api-api yang melahap habis segala sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

"Wanita itu bersalah dan pihak keamanan malah membebaskannya. Inilah hukuman yang ia dapatkan," Kouta menatap kejadian itu dengan tampang tidak merasa bersalah, "Dia sudah mati, padamkan apinya,"

Erika menurutinya dan memadamkan apinya dengan karbon dioksida yang sudah disediakan. Tubuhnya yang hangus menyisakan bagian atas punggung hingga kepala. Ia membunuh? Benarkah itu, Erika membunuh?

Erika jatuh terduduk saat melihat hasilnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia membunuh.

"Aku... membunuh?" dilihatnya kedua telapak tangan putihnya, inikah rasanya menjadi pembunuh. Sekarang bagaimana? Orang-orang akan menjadi tahu dengan penderitaan dan rasa kehilangan yang ia alami karena api tersebut.

Puas, andaikan itu benar, Erika merasa puas.

"Sekarang kau hanya diberi dua pilihan, mengikuti _Mother_ dan menghapuska keraguanmu untuk membunuh, atau pergi dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau sudah membunuh orang lain?" Kouta menodongkan pisaunya dari belakang kepala gadis itu. Di luar dugaan, gadis satu-satunya itu melihat Kouta dengan senyum puasnya.

"Tanganku gemetaran, rasanya dingin. Aku ingin membakar lagi. Membakar mereka yang sudah melukai bahkan meregut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah agar mereka mengerti rasanya termakan api. Api dari orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu," kedua mata dari Kouta dan Erika bertemu. Matanya tidak lagi memancarkan rasa takut dan keraguan. Diturunkannya pistol yang ia bawa dan kembali ia masukkan ke dalam kotak kecil di dalam tasnya.

"Hapuslah jejak yang kita tinggalkan, termasuk jejak kecil yang seakan terlihat remeh," Erika lagi-lagi menurutinya. Kouta meraih ponselnya dan segera ia menghubungi _Mother_. Tak lama, _Mother_ segera menerima teleponnya.

"_Kouta anakku, ada apa? Bagaimana dengan misi kalian_?"

Kouta melirik Erika yang sibuk menghapus jejak. Tatapan mata yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya masih tersirat dari mata gadis itu, "Ia tidak memiliki keraguan lagi. Kurasa ia sudah tidak perlu diawasi lagi,"

Jawaban dari Kouta mengukirkan senyum puas dari bibir merah _Mother_, _"Kerja yang bagus anakku. Pulanglah segera sebelum orang lain menemukan kalian,"_

Ditutupnya ponsel kuning miliknya dan ia segera berkemas.

"Aku sudah selesai," Erika melangkah mendekati Kouta, "Kartunya juga sudah kuletakkan,"

"Baguslah. Sekarang, kita pulang. _Mother_ akan menyambutmu di rumah,"

Kouta melangkah keluar gang lebih dulu dari Erika. Malam yang gelap tanpa benda-benda langit yang menerangi tempat ini, malam yang kelam.

"Erika..." entah kenapa nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, "Ketahuilah, sebenarnya _Mother_ itu adalah-..."

"Ada apa dengan _Mother_?" Kouta menggantungkan kalimatnya saat mengetahui Erika sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang," lagi-lagi anak itu mendahului Erika. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal aneh saat melihat reaksi Erika seusai membunuh. Lama keheningan itu berjalan bahkan saat mereka tiba di rumah. Berlahan Erika menutup pintu rumah dan menyusul Kouta ke lantai tiga.

"Aku sudah lelah. Pergilah duluan ke kamar _Mother_ untuk mengambil uangmu. Satu misi untuk satu permintaan, katakanlah permintaanmu pada _Mother_. Usahakan itu adalah permintaan yang mendesak dan sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu, bukan kenginginanmu," jelas Kouta sebelum ia meninggalkan Erika untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada apa dengamu? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini?" pertanyaan Erika tidak digubris oleh si lawan bicara membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal.

"Tapi, saat ini aku juga belum ada keinginan apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku cepat istirahat!" sama seperti Kouta, Erika sepertinya membatalkan permohonannya untuk besok dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Sekarang, Erika mulai paham perasaan mereka, perasaan anak-anak yang ada di sini. Rasa puas bagaikan membalas dendam-dendam orang-orang yang tidak bersalah tetapi harus kehilangan nyawa padahal mereka yang bersalah justru tetap hidup.

Diambilnya sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya, foto dari keluarga yang ia cintai, namun mereka sudah tiada dilahap api.

"Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku," Erika terus menatap foto tersebut, "Tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi pembunuh..."

-XXX-

"ZzZzZzZz..." mungkin ini akan menjadi catatan sejarah bahwa ini pertama kalinya seorang Takatou Erika, anak ke dua puluh empat dari keluarga _Rose Quartz_ tertidur nyenyak di kelas.

"Takatou_-san_," sayangnya yang bersangkutan tidak terbangun dari tidurnya walau sang guru memanggil.

"Takatou_-san_!" dan walau sang guru nyaris membentaknya, Erika tidak terbangun.

"_Eto_, _sensei_, Erika sepertinya kelelahan karena bermain drama kemarin. Kemarin kegiatannya sampai malam dan perjalanan menuju rumahnya cukup jauh," kata Reika seakan berusaha membela Erika.

"Jauh? Di mana mereka tinggal?"

"Mereka tinggal di kota sebelah. Dari rumah mereka jalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta dan menaiki bus lagi untuk tiba di sekolah," jelas Reika, "Dia tinggal satu rumah dengan Furuya_-san_ dari kelas 2-A,"

"Oh, begitu. Yah, lagipula ini pertama kalinya. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, tidak baik bergadang seperti itu," akhirnya sang guru memaklumi.

Barulah saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Reika dan Shou membangunkan Erika.

"Erika_-chan_, ayo bangun. Waktunya istirahat!" Reika terus memanggil-manggil Erika, namun tidak mempan. Akhirnya, Shou memakai jurus pemukasnya. Merasa tanda-tanda yang tidak bersahabat muncul, seisi kelas menutup telinga, tidak terkecuali Reika.

"ERIKA! SUDAH JAM ISTIRAHAT! TING TONG, MARI KITA GLADI RESIK!" berhasil kah? Sangat.

"BISA TIDAK JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI KELAS!" dan jeritan itu dibalas oleh Erika. Untung seisi kelas sudah tutup telinga dari tadi.

"HABISNYA KAU TIDAK BANGUN-BANGUN. MAKANYA, JANGAN BEGADANG BUAT MAIN S*M 4!" ok, Shou mulai ngaco.

"ENAK AJA, YANG MAIN GAME SEPERTI ITU AOTO!"

"KALIAN KAN SATU RUMAH, PASTINYA IKUT MAIN KAN!?"

"JANGAN RIBUT ANAK-ANAK!" akhirnya teriakan sang guru membuat hening masyarakat setempat(?).

"Fuh..." Reika menghela nafas lega dan berhenti menutup telinganya lalu menarik tangan Erika.

"Ayo, Ryuuji_-kun_ sudah menunggu kita. Shou_-kun_ juga, ayo cepat," Reika ikut menyeret Shou untuk dibawa ke panggung karena waktu istirahat mereka digunakan untuk gladi resik.

"Dasar, kalian lama sekali," komentar Kouta saat ketiga anak itu tiba di lokasi.

"Maaf, mereka habis bertengkar soalnya," jawab Reika sambil menunjuk ke arah Shou dan Erika yang masih adu mulut.

"Kalian berdua, ayo damai. Nah, sebelum memulai, mari kita coba dulu kostumnya. Jika ada yang kekecilan atau kebesaran, mintalah bantuan Aoto," jelas Ryuuji, "Silakan ganti baju dulu,"

Masing-masing anak sudah berkumpul di kamar ganti dan mengenakan kostumnya. Ada yang terlihat cantik saat memakainya, namun ada juga yang terlihat lucu. Beruntung tidak ada kostum yang kebesaran atau kekecilan. Ketelitian dan keahlian Aoto memang hebat, khususnya dalah hal menjahit.

"Reika, kau cantik sekali!" puji Erika begitu semua sudah berkumpul untuk gladi resik.

"Benarkah? Erika juga cocok dengan pakaian ala pangeran," jawab Reika. Reika mengenakan gaun yang _simple_ namun karena kefeminimannya membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik, sementara Erika yang berperan sebagai prajurit wanita harus mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Dengan sisi _tomboy_nya, Erika terlihat cocok dengan kostumnya.

"Astaga, ketua klub theater malah memakai kostum pohon?" Shou tersinggung dengan komentar Erika.

"Ayolah, jangan bertengkar. Peran diam di tempat tanpa bergerak selama beberapa menit itu peran yang berat lho. Shou_-kun_ sudah cukup berusaha," ujar Ryuuji sebelum kedua anak itu kembali bertengkar.

"Tunggu, di mana Ouzou_-kun_? Daritadi pagi ia tidak kelihatan," tanya Reika.

"Dia sedang berkumpul dengan anggota-anggota dari klubnya. Sepertinya ia ada rapat," jawab Ryuuji santai, "Baiklah, kita mulai gladi resiknya! Para pemain harap siap!"

Sementara di ruang kesehatan, tampak sosok Tagi sedang menunggui Aoto yang dalam keadaan tertidur di sana.

"_Maaf, adik kecil, di mana orangtuamu?"_

_Saat kembali bertemu dengannya, ia tidak lagi mengenalku..._

Aoto berlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia merasa sedikit asing dengan ruangan yang dia tempati. Tirai putih yang menutup salah satu tempat tidur dan hampir tembok berwarna kecokelatan.

"Ah, akhirnya sadar juga," Aoto menatap seseorang yang saat ini ada di dekatnya.

"Tagi? Aku kenapa?" Aoto segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Yah, tadi mukamu pucat dan kau mengeluh pusing, jadi kubawa ke UKS," jawab Tagi, "Sepertinya kau kelelahan,"

"Oh..." Aoto tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Satu jam. Tadinya kami hendak menghubungi rumah sakit jika kau tidak sadar selama satu jam lebih, tapi sepertinya kau sudah baikan," jelas Tagi sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Aoto. Aoto menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya. Rasanya tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas," ujar Aoto tiba-tiba.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, istirahatlah dulu. Kelasmu sedang jam kosong,"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah diberi izin untuk menemanimu. Soal catatan, aku bisa pinjam, jadi tenang saja," Aoto tetap meragukan senyuman yang Tagi berikan padanya, namun ia tetap berusaha mempercayainya.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Aoto tiba-tiba. Rasanya ia merasa tenang jika Tagi ada di sisinya. Ruangan sempat terasa hening, sebelum akhirnya Tagi membuka suara.

"Aoto, kau tadi bermimpi soal ayahmu lagi?" pertanyaan Tagi membuat Aoto terkejut dan tidak berkutik.

"Dalam keadaan tertidur, kau terlihat gelisah, bahkan sesekali memanggil ayahmu. Jadi kupikir, kau belum bisa melupakannya..." ya, Tagi tahu masa lalu Aoto, namun ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Aoto hanya menceritakan sedikit soal masa lalunya. Hanya pada dia, bukan orang lain. Aoto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Dia sudah melupakanmu dan kau sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Kau akan baik-baik saja, jadi lupakan saja masa lalu itu," kata-kata Tagi membuat Aoto merasa bebannya diringankan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Tagi..." lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu

"Sudah enakan? Waktunya kembali ke kelas," ujar Tagi dan disusul oleh anggukan Aoto. Aoto berlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan kembali memakai sepatunya yang sedari tadi ia lepas.

"Perlu kuantar sampai ke kelas?" tawar Tagi saat Aoto selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," Tagi tersenyum menanggapinya. Keduanya berjalan menelusuri karidor yang sepi. Selama perjalanan ke kelas, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, bahkan saat keduanya terpisah karena arah menuju kelas mereka berbeda. Namun, tepat sebelum berpisah, Aoto melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada leher Tagi. Tanda itu terlihat saat kerah seragam Tagi sedikit berantakan.

"Tagi... itu..."

"Ada apa, Aoto?" tanya Tagi sambil menatap Aoto yang tampak menyimpan rasa curiga.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Aoto. Tagi yang sempat diselimuti kebingungan terus melangkah menuju kelasnya. Dalam hati, Aoto menyimpan rasa curiga, belum lagi tanda yang terletak di antara leher dan bahunya.

"Tanda itu..."

-XXX-

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering, namun Aoto tetap terdiam dalam lamunnya. Entah kenapa ia mengenal tanda yang terdapat pada leher temannya itu.

"Mungkinkah Tagi itu..." Aoto membuang pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh. Tagi adalah sahabatnya selama ini walau mereka berbeda umur setahun. Ia sudah mempercayai Tagi dan Tagi selalu berada di sisinya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh mencurigainya, tapi tanda yang tidak asing di matanya itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar padanya.

"Aoto, mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" suara Ouzou dari luar kelas membuatnya terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Aoto berbalik bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Yang lain sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ayo cepat, hari ini Kouta ada misi jadi ia tidak bisa lama-lama," jelas Ouzou sambil mengecek jam tangannya. Tanpa menjawab, Aoto mengemasi alat tulisnya, dan pergi mendahului Ouzou menuju pagar sekolah yang hendak ditutup.

"Dasar, kau lama sekali," keluh Kouta yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam anak itu.

"Kau juga tidak sabaran," balas Aoto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah merasa baikan, Aoto?" tanya Erika sambil melerai keduanya.

Aoto mengangguk, "Tadi cuma sedikit lelah,"

"Begitu tiba di rumah, segera istirahatlah," ujar Erika sambil menyemangati Aoto. Walau ikut tersenyum, Aoto masih menyimpan rasa penasaran soal tanda itu, tanpa ia sadari salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kecurigaan Aoto.

Begitu pula saat tiba di rumah, Aoto masih menyimpan rasa curiga walau ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Oi, aku pergi duluan. Sisakan makan malamnya untukku nanti," tanpa rasa bersalah, Kouta kembali melempar tasnya pada Ryuuji dan langsung pergi keluar. Seragam? Ia sudah ganti baju daritadi.

"Dasar, seenaknya saja," komentar Ryuuji, "Jadi, hari ini kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Pizza," jawab Aoto yang membuat _sweatdrop_ seisi ruangan.

"Um, Aoto, kurasa lebih baik _delivery_ saja..." jawab Ryuuji, "Ada yang lain? Bagaimana kalau _delivery_ saja?"

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan menunggu di depan?" pertanyaan Ouzou membuat keempatnya hening.

"Tunggu, kalau _delivery_ bukannya rumah ini akan ketahuan kalau ada penghuninya dan penghuninya pembunuh semua?" akhirnya Erika bertanya.

"Tidak, makanya itu kita menunggu di rumah yang kedua. Jadi, siapa yang akan menunggu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Ouzou membuat hening seisi ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau Erika dan Aoto saja?" saran Ryuuji.

"EEEH!?" Erika langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kau belum pernah ke rumah yang kedua, jadi tidak ada salahnya berkunjung ke sana," jawab Ryuuji dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"Cih, baiklah," Aoto terpaksa menurutinya, lagipula, ia yang memberikan saran. Selama perjalanan, Erika penasaran dengan rumah kedua itu.

"Hei Aoto, apa maksudnya dengan rumah kedua?"

"Kita memiliki dua rumah. Rumah utama merupakan markas rahasia. Dengan desain seperti rumah yang tidak berpenghuni dan letaknya di atas tebing, maka akan banyak orang berpikir untuk tidak ke sana dan kita memang tidak memperbolehkan orang awam mendekati rumah itu," jelas Aoto, "Tapi rumah kedua atau sebutan lainnya adalah rumah palsu, itu rumah yang berdesain seperti rumah biasa. Koran, pos, paket dan sebagainya akan dikirim ke rumah itu. Jika ada tugas sekolah sehingga terpaksa harus dikerjakan di rumah, maka rumah yang dipakai ialah rumah palsu itu sehingga orang-orang tidak akan kepikiran bahwa kita tinggal di rumah utama. Rumah palsu hanya berjarak seratus meter dari sini dan jalan menuju rumah utama akan tertutup karena hutan,"

"Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi rumah gunanya untuk menutupi,"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu,"

"Tapi, jika tiba-tiba ada tamu datang bagaimana? Bukankah kalian lebih sering berada di rumah utama,"

"Ada CCTV di tiap ruangan jadi akan aman. Selain itu, sosok digital kita akan diaktifkan di sini, tapi agar tidak dicurigai, kita yang menjadi objek yang dicari harus segera ke rumah itu karena mau bagaimana pun juga, manusia digital punya kelemahan,"

"Oh, sekarang aku mengerti," akhirnya Erika dapat semakin memahami keluarga mereka. Tidak lama setelah perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah palsu keluarga itu.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu," Aoto langsung tiduran di sofa ruang tamu saking malasnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini,"

Karena penasaran, Erika mengelilingi rumah palsu itu. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai dan lantai atas hanya berisikan kamar-kamar saja. Interiornya sama persis dengan rumah biasa dan CCTV tidak begitu terlihat.

"Apa kalian pernah tinggal di sini?" tanya Erika lagi pada Aoto.

"Tidak, kami justru lebih suka berada di rumah utama. Tapi jika memang ingin menyendiri, pasti setidaknya ada yang berada di rumah ini," jawab Aoto sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di sofa. Anak itu terlihat malas sekali, "Kau yang bertugas membayar ya. Nih, uangnya,"

Erika menghela nafas melihat kelakuan malas Aoto. Mungkin karena anak itu masih kelelahan. Erika membukakan pintu rumah saat ada seorang petugas _delivery_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Tidak lupa ia juga membayarnya. Segera Erika mengunci rumah dan menghampiri Aoto yang masih tiduran di sofa.

"Aoto, pesanannya sudah datang," namun tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya anak itu tertidur.

"Aoto, ayo bangun!" akhirnya Aoto mau bangun setelah Erika menggerakkan bahu kecilnya.

"Oh, sudah datang?" tanya Aoto yang sedang dalam tahap 'Mengumpulkan nyawa'.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Yang lain sedang menunggu," disaat Erika hendak menarik tangan Aoto, ia baru saja menyadari suhu panas dari tubuh anak itu.

"Ada apa Aoto? Kok rasanya tubuhmu panas," Erika menyentuh kening Aoto, sementara anak itu malah bengong.

"Sepertinya demam. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang ke rumah utama," kembali Erika menarik tangan kecil Aoto saat menyadari anak itu bengong dari semenjak ia terbangun. Begitu tiba di rumah utama, barulah Erika menceritakan semua saat semua anak-anak itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga di lantai dua.

"Aoto kalau demam memang suka bengong, jadi aku sudah terbiasa," ujar Yuuto santai seusai mendengar cerita Erika.

"Mungkin karena masuk angin. Beberapa waktu lalu kau begadang?" tanya Kouta pada Aoto. Aoto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sambil meminum cokelat panasnya mulai mengangguk.

"Begadang?" Erika baru ingat. Aoto mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit sehari setelah Aoto menceritakan masa lalunya pada Erika.

"Untuk sementara waktu, jangan minum bir kalengmu dulu," nasihat dari Tarou justru membuat Aoto lemas, tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, ini demi kesembuhannya.

"Kalau masih demam, sebaiknya besok jangan bepergian. Lagipula, ramalan cuaca tadi mengatakan bahwa besok akan hujan," ujar Ryuuji sambil membuka bungkus kompres yang baru ia ambil dari kotak P3K, "Sudah, kau tidur saja duluan, jangan begadang!"

"Baiklah," jawab Aoto setelah sekian lama bangong. Segera ia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

BRUK!

Dan masih sempat-sempatnya ia terjatuh saat naik tangga. Seisi ruangan _sweatdrop_ mendadak saat mendengar suara jatuh Aoto kecuali Kei yang lebih fokus pada _pad_ miliknya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh," ujar Ouzou tiba-tiba, "Bukankah Aoto tidak pernah begadang?"

Seisi ruangan langsung hening. Iya juga ya, anak itu belum pernah begadang sebelumnya, tapi kenapa bisa mendadak masuk angin karena angin di malam hari? Erika berkeringat dingin. Ia takut dicurigai, belum lagi Aoto memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal itu.

"Mungkin ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka," jawaban dari Yuuto membuat Erika menghela nafas lega.

"Pantas saja. Karena masalah sudah terpecahkan, aku mau berendam lagi," Ryuuji melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Dasar, seperti perempuan saja," komentar Ouzou yang menyusul Ryuuji keluar, bedanya, ia pergi menuju ruang lab.

"Kami juga mau ke perpustakaan dulu. PR kami menumpuk," Tarou, Yuuto dan Kei ikut menyusul keluar menuju perpustakaan, tempat faforit mereka. Ruangan kini hanya tersisa Erika dan Kouta. Kouta menyalakan TV ruang keluarga.

"Kau sendiri tidak menyusul keluar?" tanya Kouta tanpa melihat ke arah Erika.

"Tidak, aku juga bingung harus ngapain nanti," jawab Erika.

Kring~

Ponsel milik Erika berdering, segera Erika membuka pesan baru yang masuk melalu ponselnya.

"Ah, dari Reika," dengan cepat Erika segera membalasnya. Ruangan yang sempat hening kini terdengar suara dari TV serta suara pesan masuk dari ponsel milik Erika. Kouta hanya mengendus kesal.

"Dasar perempuan,"

**Bersambung...**

**Selama 3 chapter ini, rasanya adegennya masih biasa-biasa aja ya, habisnya, kalau udah masuk adegen yang sebenarnya malah kurang seru :3**

**Btw, author harap kalian jangan bertanya tanda apa yang ada di leher Tagi karena dijamin Author gak akan kasih spoilernya, he he XDD**

**Arigatou sudah membaca, Author harap kalian suka**

**Preview**

"Lagipula, tadi kita semua senasip, sama-sama dimarahi _Mother_,"

"Maaf, tanganku licin,"

"Kau pasti terluka saat ia tidak mengenalmu,"

Kouta menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang mereka jalani selama lima tahun

**Chapter 4: Furuya's Past (Publish: 20 Desember 2014)**


	4. Furuya's Past

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Sabaku Hana**

Tapi berhubungan ini bukan ff romance, jadi pasangan yg bermesraan(?) gitu ya jarang

Btw, narasi maksudnya apa ya? Sory, kurang ngerti

**Schenee-Neige**

Ryuuji ngerokok mah udah biasa liat di doujin. Pembunuh bayaran ga ada yang baik-baik mbak (siapalo)

Sebenarnya karena bukan romance jadi walau ada shipper juga ga bakal terasa romancenya (Karena fokus ke Crime dan mystery)

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang damai, ayam sudah berkokok dan burung sudah berkicau setelah pagi buta hujan deras. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari sela-sela jendela memasuki sebuah kamar yang luas milik seorang gadis berparas manis.<p>

Sinar tersebut mengganggu tidurnya, segera gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Selagi mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih kocar-kacir entah ke mana, gadis itu menatap jam dindingnya. Sekarang sudah jam 06.45 pagi.

Tunggu? Tadi jam berapa?

"GAWAAAT! AKU TELAT!" barulah pagi yang damai itu pecah akibat jeritan seorang Takatou Erika yang bangun kesiangan pada hari itu. Segera anak itu keluar dari kamarnya, mencari anggota keluarganya yang lain, namun ia malah kepeleset di tangga dan...

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

BRUK!

... Jatuh dengan indahnya. Mungkin prestasi jatuhnya mengalahkan prestasi Aoto tadi malam.

"_I-Ittai..._" dapat ia rasakan rasa sakit di kepala. Rasa sakit itu terabaikan saat ia menyadari lampu dari ruang keluarga menyala. Aneh, padahal jika sudah waktunya tidur, harusnya lampunya sudah dimatikan.

Dengan rasa penasaran, dilihatnya isi ruang keluarga dan mendadak _sweatdrop_.

"Pantas saja lantai tiga sepi sekali, ternyata mereka semua ada di sini," batin Erika. Ya, bisa terlihat 3U dengan nyenyaknya tertidur dengan bersandar di tembok, Ryuuji tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk, Ouzou tidur dengan punggung bersandar di tubuh Ryuuji, lalu Kouta yang tidur bersandar di kaki sofa serta Aoto yang tertidur di kaki Kouta. Di meja terlihat beberapa batang rokok dan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol rendah. Seperti habis pesta saja. Menyadari ada suara ribut, salah seorang dari mereka terbangun.

"Lho, sudah pagi ya?" tanya Kouta polos(?).

"Iya, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh!" ujar Erika panik.

"Oh," bukannya bangun, Kouta malah tidur lagi.

"Hei, kenapa malah tidur lagi!?" nyaris saja Erika mengamuk, jari Kouta menunjuk ke sebuah kalender. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sabtu ialah hari libur. Libur...

Libur...

Libur...

"EEEEEEH!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Selama sarapan, Erika duduk diam karena ngambek atau bahasa Kalimantannya 'merajuk' (?).<p>

"Sudahlah, toh, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang telat karena hari ini libur," hibur Ryuuji dari dapur.

"Tapi, apa artinya aku panik pagi-pagi!?" Erika masih ngambek, "Dan lagi, selama semalam kalian ngapain?"

"Nonton pertandingan sepak bola," jawab Tarou santai, "Yah, setiap kali sedang musim, kami memang sering berkumpul di sana. Anak cewek tidak mungkin mengerti,"

"Apa katamu," Erika tersinggung.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut di pagi hari," jawab Kouta seusai sarapan, "Lagipula, tadi kita semua senasip, sama-sama dimarahi _Mother_,"

Ya, ketahuan begadang, semua anak-anak itu diceramahi di kamar _Mother_ selama lima belas menit, bagaikan seorang ibu memarahi kebandelan anak-anaknya. Bahkan Erika yang tidur di kamar ikut menjadi korban.

"Tapi kenapa aku juga ikut dimarahi?"

"Biar adil," jawab Kouta santai, pendek, dan menyinggung.

"Yah, karena hari ini kita libur dari sekolah dan misi, hari ini aku mau ke kota sebelah. Ada yang mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Ryuuji.

"NOVEL PEMBUNUHAN!" jawab Kei dengan antusias.

"Botolku sudah mau habis. Sekalian belikan aku beberapa botol parfum," pinta Ouzou tanpa melihat ke objek bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Ryuuji lagi.

"Berhubung Aoto masih demam, mungkin kau bisa sekalian membeli obat demam," saran Kouta sambil menunjuk ke arah Aoto yang malah tertidur pulas sehabis sarapan lengkap dengan gambar pulau di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang nanti sore, jadi bersabarlah," Ryuuji menggantungkan celemek kembali pada tempatnya, lalu menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aku mau ke rumah palsu dulu. Hari ini ada tugas kelompok," 3U ikut melangkah keluar rumah menuju ke rumah yang kedua.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kouta kepada tiga anak yang tersisa.

"Hari ini ruang labku nganggur," jawab Ouzou, "Aku juga butuh liburan,"

"ZzZzZz..." Aoto masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Aku tidak harus harus ngapain," jawab Erika.

"Aku juga nganggur hari ini. Semua PR sudah kita kerjakan tadi malam," ujar Kouta dengan nada bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut aku ke kota? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama," saran Ryuuji yang baru saja tiba di lantai satu.

"Baiklah, daripada nganggur," Ouzou menerima ajakan Ryuuji dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Kouta menatap Aoto yang masih tertidur, "Kita harus memindahkannya dulu ke kamar,"

-XXX-

Erika terkagum-kagum bagaikan anak desa yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi kota.

"Jadi cewek jangan lebay," komentar Ouzou.

"Apaan sih, aku kan jarang keluar makanya rada-rada kampungan begini," Erika mengaku.

"Baiklah, berhubung kita sudah tiba di toko buku, silakan cari buku yang ingin dibeli karena jarang-jarang kita diberi izin untuk keluar bebas," ujar Ryuuji tiba-tiba sebelum kedua saudaranya saling adu mulut.

Perkataan Ryuuji ada benarnya. Karena mereka bukan keluarga biasa, cukup jarang mereka mendapatkan kebebasan keluar ramai-ramai seperti ini. Jikalah ada izin, pasti hanya satu sampai dua anak saja yang boleh keluar, itu pun waktunya terbatas. Jadi lebih baik menikmati waktu yang diberikan.

Mereka memasuki toko buku dan membeli buku yang memang sangat ingin mereka baca. Membaca bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Erika, jadi selama di dalam ia hanya melihat-lihat. Ryuuji membeli novel pesanan 3U, lalu mencari novel lain untuk ia baca sendiri, sementara Kouta lebih tertarik pada komik daripada novel sehingga ia berada pada bagian rak yang menjajakan komik-komik dan Ouzou sendiri mengunjungi semua rak tanpa tahu jelas apa yang mau ia beli. Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan racun.

"Kau tidak ikut memilih?" tanya Ryuuji pada Erika yang terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Aku hanya membaca buku yang ada hubungannya dengan Fay. Katanya dia membuat _photobook_ lagi," jawab Erika.

"Buku yang kau cari ada di dekat pintukeluar. Oh iya, jika ada buku yang berhubungan dengan Matsui Kana sekalian ambil. Aoto pasti senang,"

Mendengar hal itu, Erika segera menuju ke rak-rak buku yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar. Ternyata perkataan Ryuuji benar, buku yang ia cari ada.

"Fay, kamu keren banget sih~" Erika terpana dengan Fay, artis wanita yang naik daun tersebut, "Untung uangku masih cukup,"

Erika juga tidak lupa membelikan Aoto buku mengenai artis kesukaannya. Setidaknya Aoto dapat merasa terhibur di rumah karena waktu bebasnya tidak bisa ia gunakan akibat sakit. Yang lain juga sudah selesai membeli buku pilihan mereka.

"Ada saran selanjutnya kita ke mana?" tanya Ryuuji kepada ketiga anak itu.

"Makan," jawab Kouta simple.

"Belum waktunya makan siang Kouta. Yah, karena jarang-jarang dapat kebebasan, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Jika ada sesuatu, telepon saja. Jam tiga kita berkumpul lagi di sini untuk pulang, bagaimana?" saran Ryuuji dan dijawab anggukan ketiganya. Langsung saja keempat anak itu berpencar menuju tujuan masing-masing. Erika mengelilingi pusat pertokoan tersebut dan sesekali memasuki toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada salahnya melepas gelar 'pembunuh' mereka sebentar. Namun sebanyak apa pun toko yang ia masuki, Erika selalu keluar dengan tangan kosong.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik untuk membelinya," keluh Erika saat ia baru saja keluar dari toko yang menjual aksesoris wanita. Ia merasa tidak cocok dengan benda-benda feminim seperti pita, jepit, dan sebagainya.

"Selanjutnya ke toko apa ya?" pikir Erika. Sebenarnya ada banyak toko yang tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Bosan sendirian, mungkin sebaiknya aku menyusul yang lain," Erika melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari anak kembar tiga tersebut, namun keramaian menutup ketiga anak itu. Untungnya Erika berhasil menemukan Ouzou yang baru saja keluar dari toko yang menjual botol-botol bekas.

"Kau tidak keliling?" tanya Ouzou saat melihat Erika yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Tadinya niatku seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik," jawab Erika sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi?"

"Daripada bosan, aku ikut kamu keliling saja. Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Yah, kebutuhanku sudah terpenuhi semua, jadi aku juga ikut bosan," jawab Ouzou, "Di dekat sini ada taman, aku memilih untuk ke taman itu,"

"Baiklah, aku ikut," Erika menyusul Ouzou. Keduanya duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Suhu udara cukup panas padahal musim panas masih dua bulan lagi.

"_Nee_, Ouzou, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ilmu untuk mempelajari racun-racun itu? Dan lagi, kau membuat mereka melukai diri mereka sendiri,"

Prak!

Minuman Ouzou tumpah pada saat itu juga. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu salah, sangat salah bagi Ouzou.

"Maaf, tanganku licin," ujar Ouzou berbohong. Ia memungut gelas plastik minumannya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, apa aku salah bertanya,"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku membuatnya karena itu menarik. Hanya itu..." Erika tahu jawaban itu adalah kebohongan Ouzou, tapi ia tetap menerimanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak bertanya lagi.

Keheningan terjadi diantara kedua anak itu. Ouzou daritadi mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk menatap tanah sedangkan Erika merasa tidak baik mengajaknya berbicara, apalagi ia sudah salah bertanya tadi.

"_Mereka mantan budak,"_ tiba-tiba Erika teringat dengan perkataan Aoto saat Aoto mengunjungi kamarnya. Kouta, Ryuuji, dan Ouzou mantan budak? Memang beberapa tahun yang lalu, banyak anak-anak yang diculik untuk dijual di pelelangan secara ilegal, mungkinkah mereka termasuk korban itu?

"Apakah masa lalu mereka lebih gelap dari Aoto?" pikir Erika. Walau mereka keluarga, Erika tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh sembarangan bertanya.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Ouzou memecahkan keheningan keduanya.

"Y- ya? Ada apa?" tanya Erika sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau menyusul Ryuuji dan yang lainnya? Sebentar lagi jam tiga sore,"

"Baiklah. _Eto_, maaf atas pertanyaanku tadi," ujar Erika merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu," jawab Ouzou sambil beranjak.

FLASH!

Tidak jauh dari sana, terdengar suara seperti suara _flash _kamera.

"Ah, ada model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan," Erika sedikit kagum. Gadis itu tidak menyadari tubuh Ouzou yang gemetaran. Sinar-sinar itu mengingatkannya pada tempat itu...

Tempat ia dijadikan budak...

Kurungan yang diciptakan oleh orang yang sudah membelinya...

FLASH!

Lagi-lagi cahaya itu terlihat.

"AAARGH!" Erika segera menyadari keanehan lewat jeritan Ouzou. Segera gadis itu menghampiri Ouzou. Laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ia takut pada cahaya itu. Cahaya yang mempergelap masa lalunya.

"Ouzou? Ada apa?" tanya Erika panik, "Ouzou!"

Namun anak itu tidak menjawab. Rasa takut sudah menerkamnya. Belum lagi ada banyak mata yang melihatnya. Mirip, hal ini sangat mirip dengan mimpi buruknya.

Dengan sigap, Erika segera menghubungi Kouta serta Ryuuji dan memintanya untuk ke taman saat itu juga.

"Tenanglah Ouzou, ta- tadi itu bukan hal yang buruk..." Erika tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ouzou seperti itu.

"Ma- maaf, tapi bisa tolong Anda semua menyingkir? Kupikir ia tidak ingin dilihat banyak orang seperti ini. Mungkin ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya," pinta Erika pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka di taman.

"Tidak apa-apa? Perlu kubawa ke post untuk menenangkan diri?" tanya salah satu petugas di sana.

"Tidak usah. Saudaranya sebentar lagi tiba. Jadi tolong menyingkirlah,"

Orang-orang di taman mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi Ouzou, jadi tenanglah," namun sepertinya belum berhasil.

FLASH!

Lagi-lagi sinar tersebut kembali muncul. Tubuh anak itu semakin gemetaran dan Erika semakin panik.

"ERIKA!" untunglah Kouta dan Ryuuji tiba di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ouzou, jawab aku!" Ryuuji menghampiri Ouzou, "Apa yan terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia seperti itu saat melihat _flash_ kamera dan ketakutannya semakin bertambah saat orang-orang di taman mengkerubungi kami!"

"Kamera?" Kouta menyadari sesuatu. Segera Kouta ikut duduk dan tangan-tangan hangatnya membelai rambut adiknya itu. Di dekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga anak itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Orang itu sudah mati, Ouzou. Kami ada di sini. Kami ada di sini dan melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti itu," bisik Kouta pada Ouzou.

Tubuh Ouzou berhenti bergetar, namun ia segera terjatuh dan Kouta sudah refleks menangkap tubuhnya. Sepertinya anak itu tidak sadarkan diri, namun tangannya masih gemetaran.

"Aku akan menghubungi Yuuto_-san_ untuk menjemput kita di sini dengan mobil," Ryuuji mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya dan segera menghubungi saudara tertua mereka. Kouta membaringkan Ouzou di kursi taman. Tatapannya cemas, namun setidaknya Ouzou sudah tenang dari traumanya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Erika cemas.

"Yang penting ia sudah tenang. Ia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kouta. Tidak lama setelah itu, Yuuto sudah datang menjemput mereka. Awalnya Erika menyarankan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun Kouta memilih untuk membawanya pulang.

Kouta membawa Ouzou di kamar anak itu, menidurkan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut merahnya. Wajah anak itu sudah tidak setegang saat di taman. Mungkin ia hanya pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga ia teringat dengan masa itu," tebak Yuuto.

"Ya, ada seorang model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan di sana. Sepertinya jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya," jawab Ryuuji.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Cuma demam biasa. Besok juga sembuh," jawab Kouta pendek seusai mengkompres anak itu, "Untuk obat, mungkin ia bisa berbagi dengan Aoto, jadi mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aoto sendiri bagaimana?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Saat ini sedang main _game _dengan Tarou. Sepertinya nanti malam juga sembuh," jelas Yuuto, "Baiklah, aku menyusul Kei di ruang TV dulu,"

Ryuuji ikut beranjak, "Aku akan menyiapkan bubur untuk kedua anak itu,"

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar Kouta. Ryuuji hanya menggeleng, "Aku bisa sendiri. Kau temani Ouzou saja,"

Di kamar itu, tinggalkan ketiga anak itu. Hari itu Erika merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku..." ujar Erika. Terlihat sepasang kristal kecil di mata indah gadis itu.

"Bukan salahmu. Lagipula, kau belum tahu hal apa yang menimpa kami sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini," Kouta berusaha menghibur Erika. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Erika sudah termasuk adiknya.

"Maaf kalau aku salah bertanya, tapi, apa aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian selama lima tahun..." tanya Erika dengan nada pelan, takut hal buruk terulang lagi.

"Yah, selama lima tahun itu hal berat bagi kami," Kouta memulai ceritanya, "Saat kecil, kita tinggal di kompleks rumah yang sama. Kebakaran itu juga meregut apa yang menjadi milik kami. Tapi kami berbeda. Orangtua kami dibunuh oleh pelaku kebakaran itu lalu ia membakar rumah kami beserta jasad kedua orangtua kami. Aku, Ryuuji dan Ouzou dibawa keluar oleh pelaku itu,"

"Pelaku itu lebih dari satu?" tanya Erika

Kouta mengangguk, "Ya, tapi mereka bukanlah teman sepekerja. Karena memiliki tujuan yang sama, mungkin mereka bekerja sama. Pelaku kebakaran itu sengaja membakar rumah-rumah yang ada di sana demi uang karena ia akan dibayar, sementara pelaku yang menculik kami melakukannya demi bisnisnya. Karena masih kecil, kami tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan. Kami bertiga dikurung di kerangkeng yang berbeda. Tiap kerangkeng berisi lima anak. Perlakukan tidak baik terus kami terima setiap hari. Kami diberi makanan hewan yang sudah busuk dan tidak boleh dimuntahkan. Pakaian-pakaian yang awalnya dikenakan berwarna putih, kini menjadi kecokelatan, bahkan merah akibat debu dan darah. Satu persatu anak diseret keluar untuk dilelangkan. Tapi ada juga yang tewas akibat gizi buruk dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit,"

"Kalian termasuk anak-anak yang selamat pada saat itu?"

"Ya. Kami memang ikut memakan makanan busuk itu, tetapi sesekali kami diam-diam memuntahkannya dan hidup dengan remah-remah makanan serta makanan sisa dari penculik itu. Selama satu tahun kami di sana sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak hanya jumlah anak yang diculik semakin tinggi, jumlah anak yang tewas juga menyaingi anak-anak yang baru saja diculik itu. Kami tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi jika kami sudah dilelang, tapi kami tahu, neraka kehidupan kami dimulai dari saat itu juga. Hingga suatu hari, aku berhasil kabur. Di kerangkeng hanya tersisa aku sendiri dan dengan menggunakan jepit yang sudah berkarat yang kutemukan dari salah satu anak yang berada satu kerangkeng denganku, aku melepaskan diri dari sana dan menemui Ryuuji dan Ouzou..."

"_Kouta, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada lemas. Anak itu sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sana._

"_Aku mohon, kalian tetaplah kuat. Aku akan keluar mencari bantuan agar kita semua selamat dari sini!" ujarku pada kedua saudaraku yang bersebrangan kerangkeng._

"_Kau janji akan kembali, kan? Kita selalu bersama, kan?" tanya Ouozu. Aku tahu tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi._

"_Aku janji aku akan kembali. Karena itu, kalian harus kuat dan bertahan hingga aku kembali nanti!"_

_Janji jari kelingking yang kubuat pada kedua adikku di sana, bukti nyata bahwa suatu saat aku akan kembali menjemput mereka..._

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Erika sambil menyimak cerita Kouta.

"Karena penampilanku terlihat lusuh, banyak orang yang tidak mempercayaiku. Selama setahun aku terus mencari bantuan namun hasilnya gagal, bahkan polisi tidak mempercayaiku,"

"Bagaimana dengan Ryuuji dan Ouzou? Setahun kau meninggalkan mereka..."

Kouta awalnya tidak menjawab. Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya, menunjukkan kekesalannya, "Ouzou sudah terjual dan Ryuuji nyaris mati dalam kerangkeng itu. Kedua anak itu sakit, namun para penculik tidak mau mengobati mereka dan malah semakin memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk. Dalam kondisi kurang sehat, Ouzou dijual dan dibeli oleh seorang pria _homosexual_ yang ternyata memang menyukai memainkan anak laki-laki yang berumur dibawah dua belas tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas kehidupannya semakin tersiksa di sana. Tidak hanya diperkosa berkali-kali, tetapi ia juga harus disiksa dan dihajar setiap hari. Setiap hari, orang itu memotretnya dengan penuh nafsu dan menyebarkannya kepada teman-teman komunitasnya. Sesekali temannya datang dan ikut mengambil fotonya, membuat Ouzou trauma pada cahaya seperti cahaya kamera,"

"Oh... pantas saja, dia..." Erika mulai paham, pantas saja Ouzou sangat ketakutan pada cahaya itu, "Ryuuji bagaimana? Ia sendiri baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ryuuji nyaris mati pada saat itu, namun mereka tetap melelangkannya. Orang yang membeli Ryuuji ialah seorang yang mengalami penyakit jiwa. Orang itu sekilas seperti karyawan kantoran biasa, tapi saat ia pulang kerja, anak itu selalu dihajarnya, entah diinjak, dicekik, hingga ditendang berkali-kali. Kondisi fisik Ryuuji yang memang sudah melemah akibat gizi buruk membuat anak itu hanya bisa berjalan dengan tangan yang menyeret tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa memakai kakinya karena kakinya juga selalu dipukul dengan benda berat seperti tempat duduk atau disiram dengan air panas. Untungnya saja ia dapat bertahan hidup. Setelah sekian lama mencari bantuan, akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan polisi dan polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku di tempat pelelangan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, di mana Ryuuji dan Ouzou saat itu. Kekhawatiran mencambuk hatiku. Mereka tidak ada di sana. Awalnya, kupikir mereka tewas karena terakhir kali aku menemuinya mereka sedang dalam kondisi sakit sementara sudah satu tahun aku mencari bantuan. Aku nekad bertanya dan ternyata mereka sudah terjual. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencari anak-anak yang terjual. Dua tahun kemudian, aku berhasil menemukan Ryuuji, tetapi bukan dalam keadaan sehat. Kakinya melepuh, tangan kanannya dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya memiliki banyak luka, memar dan luka yang membusuk. Mata kanannya juga terluka dan anak itu tidak bisa berjalan. Ryuuji dirawat di rumah sakit dan untungnya kondisinya membaik. Tapi Ouzou..."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang jika dia-..."

"Ouzou ditemukan setahun kemudian dalam keadaan jiwa terganggu. Polisi berhasil menemukan rumah orang yang sudah menculiknya. Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat pelaku yang sudah tewas penuh darah dengan pisau di dekatnya, sementara Ouzou duduk di pojok ruangan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari pelaku. Di dekat kakinya terlihat botol parfum yang bersikan racun. Malam sebelumnya, Ouzou berusaha memikirkan cara untuk kabur pada saat pembelinya sedang tidur. Ada banyak ramuan di sana dan Ouzou mencoba membuat ramuan baru. Awalnya, ia hendak membuat obat tidur, tetapi tanpa sengaja Ouzou membuat racun yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan saat ini. Pada saat polisi sedang dalam perjalanan, pembelinya berusaha menghajarnya lagi dengan cara ingin merusak wajahnya dengan pisau. Ouzou yang diliputi rasa takut luar biasa itu secara refleks mengambil salah satu botol racunnya, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa obat tidur itu tertukar dengan racun yang kini menjadi senjatanya. Pembeli itu melukai dirinya sendiri tepat di depan Ouzou. Darahnya menyiprat tembok dan lantai, serta tidak sedikit menyiprat di tubuh kecil Ouzou. Saat polisi tiba di lokasi, orang itu sudah tewas. Pihak polisi menyelamatkan Ouzou dan anak itu terbebas dari pembunuhan karena polisi tidak tahu bahwa Ouzou diam-diam membawa racun itu yang kini ia gunakan sebagai perisai pelindungnya. Pembeli itu dianggap tewas akibat bunuh diri. Ryuuji dan Ouzou dirawat di rumah sakit dan diterapi karena jiwa mereka terganggu. Aku tinggal di rumah sakit menemani mereka. Ingatan Ryuuji baik, namun ingatan Ouzou tampak kacau. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain apa yang ia alami selama di rumah pembelinya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenalku sebagai kakaknya..."

Tidak mengenal? Bukankah itu sama seperti apa yang dialami Aoto, yaitu tidak dikenal oleh ayah kandung sendiri.

"Kau pasti terluka saat ia tidak mengenalmu," Erika ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan itu.

Kouta mengalihkan padangannya, menatap tangan Ouzou dan mengenggamnya, "Memang kondisi yang paling parah adalah Ouzou. Luka psikis yang dialami Ryuuji tidak sebesar Ouzou karena ia lebih sering disiksa di sana, namun dalam waktu tertentu, sesekali pembeli Ryuuji bersikap baik padanya, bahkan sesekali mengobati lukanya. Disiksa atau pun tidak, Ryuuji masih mendapatkan gizi yang baik dari makanan dan minumannya sehingga ia dapat bertahan selama di sana. Tapi Ouzou berbeda. Pelakunya tidak pernah memberi perlakuan baik dan gizinya buruk. Untuk makan dan minum, Ouzou hanya memakan sisa-sisa atau remah-remah makanan dari pembelinya dan untuk minuman, Ouzou hanya bisa minum saat hujan atau meminum air di sumur. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, akulah yang tidak mendapatkan luka apa-apa, tetapi tetap saja, aku merasa gagal menjadi kakak mereka,"

"Kau menjadi pembunuh untuk melindungi mereka, kan?" tanya Erika lagi. Kouta mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua harta berharga milikku. Satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang kumiliki setelah kami kehilangan orangtua dan tempat tinggal. Kalau saja pada saat itu aku bisa bertindak lebih cepat, mereka pasti tidak akan seperti ini,"

Kepalan tangan Kouta semakin kuat. Kegagalannya menimbulkan luka yang besar pada hati kedua adiknya. Satu-satunya cara yang ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi mereka.

"Semua bukan salahmu," secara tiba-tiba, Ryuuji muncul di kamar Ouzou, menghampiri ketiga anak itu dengan nampan berisi satu piring bubur dan lima gelas jus.

"Kau tahu, sesakit apa pun selama di sana, kami tetap berusaha menunggumu. Walau badai datang dan walau harus mati, kami percaya suatu saat kau akan kembali,"

"Tapi aku sudah ingkar janji. Kalau saja janji itu-..."

"Tidak, janjimu sudah kau tepati," kata-kaa Ryuuji membuat Kouta terdiam, "Kau berjanji suatu saat akan menjemput kami, dan kau sudah menepatinya. Kau datang kembali menjemput kami, tidak peduli seperti apa kondisi kami saat itu, kau tetap datang,"

"Ryuuji..."

"Aku bahagia..." secara tiba-tiba ketiganya mendengar suara Ouzou yang sudah sadar, "Aku bahagia bisa mempunyai kakak sepertimu..."

Kata-kata yang sederhana mengubah atmosfer pada ruangan itu.

Hangat...

Entah kenapa Erika ikut merasakan kehangatan dari anak-anak itu. Masa lalu yang buruk bukanlah kendala untuk memisahkan mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah bersama di tempat ini, tempat di mana keluarga baru terbentuk. Andaikan kehangatan itu terus terjadi...

-XXX-

Erika menatap pantai di beranda kamarnya seusai makan malam. Terlihat beberapa perahu nelayan masih berlayar. Untunglah kondisi Ouzou sudah membaik dan demam Aoto sudah turun. Masih harus menunggu lusa baru mereka bisa menyibukkan diri di sekolah dan selama hari esok Erika akan menganggur karena ia tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan. Erika menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengisi hari esoknya. Kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di keluarga itu.

"Aku... ingin membunuh lagi..." Erika menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Hawanya dingin. Erika tahu bahwa ia dan semua saudaranya mengalami nasib yang sama. Sama-sama kehilangan cahaya cerah pada masa lalunya. Mereka yang bersalah dapat hidup bahagia tanpa beban, sementara mereka yang tidak bersalah harus hidup dalam ketakutan dan menderita.

_Mother_ mengerti perasaan mereka, oleh sebab itu beliau membunuh mereka. Mereka tahu itu kejam, tapi itu semua demi kebaikan umat manusia. Sebagai pembelajaran bagi mereka yang bersalah atau sebelum melakukan kesalahan, serta melindungi mereka dari yang jahat agar mereka tidak menderita lagi.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi..."

Permohonan Erika terkabul pada malam itu. Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh kakak ketiganya, Kei yang memberitahukan bahwa ia bersama dengan Ryuuji diminta untuk menemui _Mother_ di kamarnya. Segera Erika menemui _Mother_ di lantai empat. Ruangan tampak gelap dan hanya ada sebuah cahaya dari yang menampilkan sosok _Mother_. Sosoknya kali ini sama seperti pada saat Erika pertama kali melihatnya, yaitu dirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi singasana. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Sepertinya Ryuuji belum datang.

"Erika_-chan_, duduklah dulu sambil menunggu kakakmu. _Mother_ sudah menyiapkan cokelat hangat untuk kalian berdua," Erika menuruti tanpa menjawab. Mungkinkah mereka berdua dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi? Tidak lama setelah menunggu, Ryuuji baru tiba di lantai empat.

"Maaf saya terlambat," katanya sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan sofa tempat Erika duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai saja. Besok dan lusa, kalian akan mendapatkan misi. Besok yang bertugas adalah Erika_-chan_ dan lusa yang bertugas adalah Ryuuji," _Mother_ memulai penjelasannya.

Layar yang menampilkan sosok _Mother_ berubah menjadi foto dua orang yang asing.

"Inilah korban kalian. Erika_-chan_, kau bertugas untuk mengurusi pria ini. Dia terlalu sering melakukan kekerasan dan keperawanan anaknya sudah ia jual ke orang lain. _Mother_ tidak tega melihat gadis kecil itu,"

"Baik, saya mengerti!"

"Dan Ryuuji, kau bertugas mengurus pembeli anak itu ya. Bisa terbilang laki-laki itu sudah melakukannya berulang kali," Ryuuji hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Saat pembicaraan soal misi selesai, keduanya diberi amplop hitam serta kartu di dalamnya lalu diperbolehkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"_Nee_, Ryuuji. Kemarin aku berpasangan, sekarang apa aku harus menjalankan misi sendirian?" tanya Erika pada Ryuuji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Normalnya setelah menjalankan misi dua atau tiga kali baru bisa dilepas. Tapi sepertinya kau gampang menghadapi hal itu makanya dilepas lebih cepat. Kalau masih ragu, kau boleh mengajak salah satu dari kami, tapi tugasnya hanya menemanimu saja," jelas Ryuuji sambil melihat-lihat amplop dan kartunya.

"Oh, tapi sepertinya yang lain punya kesibukan sendiri," Erika menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sudah berjuang kemarin, jadi kau pasti bisa," Ryuuji menyemangati Erika dan menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Jangan pesimis dulu,"

"Ok. Ngomong-ngomong sesudah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Biasanya jam segini aku dan Ouzou ada di ruang lab, tapi karena yang bersangkutan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, jadi aku tidak tahu harus ngapain," jawab Ryuuji, "Mungkin sebaiknya tidur lebih awal, apalagi kau, jangan sampai kelelahan sebelum menjalankan misi,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu," jawab Erika, "Baiklah, aku tidur duluan ya,"

Erika memasuki kamarnya yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan kamar Ryuuji. Erika tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Ryuuji mengarah padanya. Rumah sepi, Ryuuji juga memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya tanaman bunga di dalam pot kecil yang sudah ia rawat selama ia tinggal di rumah _Mother_.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang menemuinya..." Ryuuji menyimpan sebuah kerinduan dalam lubuk hatinya. Segera ia mengambil ponsel hijaunya yang ia letakan di atas meja belajarnya. Jari-jarinya mengetik sebuah nomor dan dengan sabar, ia menunggu jawaban dari nomor yang ia hubungi.

"_Ah Ryuuji-kun, apa kabar? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke sini, bagaimana juga dengan kabar saudaramu?"_ setelah menunggu, terdengar suara wanita dari telepon tersebut.

"Aku dan Kouta baik-baik saja. Ouzou baru saja demam, tapi hanya demam biasa. Ia juga baik-baik aja. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa membesuknya. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"_Kondisinya stabil, tapi masih harus menunggu waktu. Kapan kau akan berkunjung ke sini lagi?"_

"Mungkin besok. Besok aku akan berkunjung. Oh ya, besok bunganya akan mekar jadi sekalian kubawa ke sana,"

"_Benarkah? Aku yakin 'dia' akan senang. Kami menunggumu besok,"_

"Terima kasih,"

Ryuuji mematikan ponsel miliknya, lalu meletakannya kembali di meja. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi orang itu. Mungkin sudah seminggu. Entahlah, semenjak membantu klub theater pekerjaannya bertambah. Ditatapnya kembali bunga daisy kecil tersebut.

"Besok aku akan mengunjungimu...

... pembeliku,"

**Bersambung**

**Ternyata butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu buat nyelesaiin 1 chapter, wkwkwk (Faktor: Author males dengan alesan banyak tugas sebagai alibi)**

**Ide masa lalunya Furuya waktu dalam kerangkeng dan dilelang itu terambil dari anime Kuroshitsuji, masa lalunya Ciel. Masa lalunya Ryuuji karang sendiri, sementara masa lalunya Ouzou terambil dari masa lalunya Banba Mahiru dari anime Akuma no Riddle, bedanya kalo yang asli diambil fotonya sendiri, gak rame-rame atau istilah gampangnya keroyokan (plak!).**

**Alasan rate T bukan cuma karena ini tentang pembunuhan tetapi juga karena anak-anak di sini mengkonsumsi benda yang seharusnya tidak diizinkan untuk anak-anak di bawah umur (Rokok, minuman beralkohol) dan bahkan tidak boleh dikonsumsi (narkoba dan sudah diperlihatkan di chapter kemarin). Tadinya mau M, tapi adegen membunuhnya sepertinya kurang bloody(?).**

**Kurang memuaskan? Typo? Maaf ya, Author kurang teliti. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Preview**

"Dia kalau marah memang seram, maklumi saja,"

"Putriku meninggal sebelum lahir dan anak pertama kami menghilang entah ke mana,"

"Ada sesuatu di lehermu yang menyerupai luka bakar. Itu apa?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, pembeliku tiga tahun yang lalu,"

**Chapter 5: Hanashima Masaru (Publish 4 Januari 2015)**


	5. Hanashima Masaru

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**slenderman20dollars: **Emang kurang brutal karena ini rate T :3

**Furuya Kota: **Wajar soalnya Kouta anak pertama dari si kembar. Masa lalunya Alois ya? Kurang tau, aku ambilnya masa lalunya Banba Mahiru XDD

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gang gelap, tengah malam, terlihat sosok seorang gadis dengan wajah tertutup oleh topi jaketnya. Di hadapannya terdapat sosok pria dewasa yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.<p>

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" pinta pria itu kepada remaja wanita di hadapannya.

"Sayang sekali. Bertobatlah selagi belum terlambat..." minyak-minyak dari sebuah botol membasahi tubuh pria itu. Dari sebuah korek, terlihat api kecil yang menyala.

"... selamat tinggal," gadis itu melepaskan sebatang korek di tangan kanannya. Korek itu terjatuh tepat di punggung pria itu. Api yang awalnya kecil dan remeh menjadi semakin besar. Semakin besar sehingga tubuh pria itu nyaris menjadi debu. Pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

Api itu berlahan-lahan padam dan menyisakan kepala pria tersebut agar mudah dikenali polisi. Gadis itu mendekati jasad yang berbentuk abu tersebut, menghapus jejak-jejaknya dan meletakan sebuah kartu di dekat jasad abu tersebut.

"_Bertobatlah selagi bisa"_

_-Rosas de Fuego-_

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Erikaaa~" sebuah panggilan yang manis namun juga mengerikan terdengar dari dapur di lantai satu.<p>

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMAKAI KOREK DI DAPUR. KOREKNYA BERGUNA JIKA KOMPOR TIDAK MENYALA!" dan meledaklah kemarahan sang kakak kedua, Uematsu Tarou di pagi hari yang (mungkin) cerah tersebut.

"Ha- habisnya, koreknya ada di lantai jadi kupikir tidak digunakan," Erika berusaha membela diri walau ia sedang dalam keadaan takut akibat dimarahi. Baik, kemarin dimarahi _Mother_, sekarang dimarahi kakak, jangan bilang besok dia akan dimarahi lagi.

"JUSTRU JANGAN DIPAKAAAAI!" akhirnya nyali Erika langsung menciut, tidak ada kuasa lagi untuk melawan.

"Hiks,"

PLOK!

"Sudahlah, untung Ouzou ada korek cadangan," Kouta langsung menempelkan sekotak kecil berisi korek tepat di wajah (katanya) ganteng kakak keduanya sebelum kemarahannya kembali pecah.

"Kali ini kumaafkan," Tarou menghela nafasnya lelah dan meraih korek tersebut dari tangan Kouta dan kembali menatap tajam Erika, "Tapi kalau diulangi lagi, kau akan kujadikan anjing peliharaan selama satu bulan tanpa digaji lengkap dengan talinya di leher!"

"Ba- baiiik, maafkan aku!" Erika langsung sujud di lantai. Kakaknya yang kedua benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah. Sudah lelah, akhirnya Tarou kembali ke dapur untuk memasak. Tadinya kompornya tidak bisa menyala sehingga harus memakai korek, tapi ternyata korek tersebut dibawa oleh Erika untuk menjalankan misinya tadi malam.

"Haaah... lagi-lagi dimarahi," Erika ikut menghela nafasnya lelah. Rasa-rasanya dari kemarin ia dimarahi terus.

"Dia kalau marah memang seram, maklumi saja," ujar Ryuuji yang sedang menahan tawa karena kejadian yang lucu tapi juga kasihan dengan objek yang ditertawakan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Erika sambil menatap tajam Ryuuji.

"Tidak, hanya saja-.. uph!" baik,sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Jahaaat, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Erika melemparkan bantal sofa ruang tamu pada Ryuuji, namun anak tawa anak itu malah meledak.

"Sudahlah Ryuuji, suara tawamu menganggu dua anak yang ada di lantai tiga," kata Kouta santai sambil menyeduh teh manisnya.

"Pff-... aku tahu, tapi kejadian ini benar-benar lucu bagiku!"

"Itu tidak patut untuk ditertawakan!" Erika masih saja melempari anak itu dengan bantal.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi ribut sekali? Kau tahu, lagi-lagi Aoto kepeleset di tangga karena suara tawamu, Ryuuji," tiba-tiba Ouzou turun ke lantai satu. Rambutnya masih berantakan namun bajunya sudah diganti, mungkin ia baru bangun tidur.

"Aha ha, maaf kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Ryuuji yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah baikan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Ouzou duduk di sebelah Kouta dan ikut menyeduh teh hangat di sana.

"Di mana Aoto? Kau tadi bilang dia kepeleset lagi, kan?" tanya Kouta.

"Dia kepeleset lalu naik lagi ke lantai tiga untuk ganti baju. Dia sudah sembuh dari demamnya dan besok bisa bersekolah,"

"Baguslah, jadi tidak usah dibuatkan surat izin," Ryuuji yang sudah berhenti tertawa duduk kembali di kursinya bersama Erika. Erika masih cemberut akibat ditertawakan.

"Sarapan hari ini _omelette rice_!" Tarou kembali dengan keadaan rambut sedikit berantakan dan tampak lelah karena marah-marah, "Dan yang ini khusus Erika!"

"Eeeh, kok punyaku sausnya sedikit?" tanya Erika tidak terima. Kenapa ia harus sial di pagi hari.

"Sebagai hukumanmu karena sudah cukup merepotkanku. Sebagai kakak aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu. Hukuman lainnya adalah besok kau yang bertugas memasak!" perintah Tarou seenaknya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa masak-..."

"Dan kalau gagal, kau yang makan!"

Erika terdiam, cemberut, mewek dalam hati meratapi nasibnya di pagi hari itu. Tapi ia juga tidak berani melawan. Bahkan seusai sarapan, anak itu langsung terbang ke pulau kapuk atau bahasa sederhananya 'kasur'. Seharian penuh ia kosong dai kegiatan, tapi ia juga tidak berpikir untuk tidur seharian. Erika masih ingat saat pertama kali masih mengikuti latihan. Akibat lelah, ia tertidur selama dua puluh dua jam dan berakhir dimarahi selama tiga jam oleh pelatihnya. Bisa terbilang gadis itu sudah kapok dan lelah dimarahi.

KRING~

Ponsel Erika berdering menandakan adanya telepon yang masuk. Segera gadis itu meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di dekat bantalnya.

"Ya, ada apa Reika?"

"_Apa hari ini Reika-chan nganggur?"_

"Ya, selama seharian penuh. Semua PRku sudah kukerjakan bersama anak kembar itu sehingga aku tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan,"

"_Begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Hari ini guru lesku mengajar dan ia bilang ia bisa membantumu untuk bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Dia dulu pernah mengajar di sekolah kita, tetapi bukan sebagai guru tetap. Sekarang dia menjadi guru lesku. Mau mencoba?"_

"Kau yakin? Kupikir kalau berdua malah menganggumu belajar. Besok kita ada ulangan, kan?"

"_Justru lebih gampang kalau belajar kelompok. Ayo, guruku sebentar lagi datang. Bawa buku kosong dan semua buku catatan di sekolah. Besok kita ulangan bahasa Inggris, kalau punya kamus lebih baik dibawa. Yang cepat ya. Oh iya, sopirku juga sebentar lagi datang jadi kau tidak usah repot naik kereta, kau tunggu di teras rumah ya~"_

Reika memutuskan teleponnya dan Erika masih terdiam. Les ya, apa _Mother_ mengizinkan? 3U ikut bimbingan belajar, jadi sepertinya kalau sekedar les boleh. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus izin dulu.

"Tapi _Mother_ pergi dari tadi malam dan belum kembali, jadi harus izin ke siapa?" Erika berpikir keras. Ia mengemasi alat tulis, menyiapkan buku kosong serta buku catatan sekolah dan kamus. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan les bersama sahabat barunya, Reika. Segera ia berlari menuju lantai bawah. Di tangga menuju lantai satu, Erika berpapasan denagn Aoto.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Reika mengajakku untuk belajar bareng di rumahnya. Tolong sampaikan izinku pada _Mother_ ya!"

"Baiklah,"

Erika melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah palsu dan menunggu di teras rumah. Rumah palsu sedang tidak ada orang. Semua anak berada di rumah utama. Tidak lama setelah Erika menunggu, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan pagar rumah palsu tersebut.

"Apakah Anda Erika_-san_?" tanya seorang pria tua yang merupakan sopir mobil tersebut, "_Ojou-sama_ sudah menunggu Anda, silakan masuk,"

"_O_- _ojou-sama_? Seperti seorang putri!" batin Erika. Sekaya apa sih gadis itu? Erika memasuki mobil milik keluarga Reika yang akan membawanya ke rumah milik temannya itu. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata rumah milik Reika juga bergaya tradisional Jepang dan halamannya cukup luas. Erika belum pernah mengunjungi rumah Reika, tepatnya mengunjungi rumah teman karena selama pelatihan banyak temannya yang gagal dan yang lulus hanya ia seorang diri. Menyedihkan memang, namun Erika tidak begitu peduli pada saat itu.

"Ah, Erika_-chan_! Ayo masuk, guruku kebetulan baru saja tiba!" Reika sudah menyambut Erika dari depan pinturumahnya. Erika mengikuti Reika dari belakang dan sesekali melihat isi rumah Reika. Ada banyak vas bunga yang mahal serta vas berukuran besar. Beberapa foto keluarga berukuran besar juga terpajang di tembok ruangan. Erika mendadak merindukan orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tiada akibat kebakaran itu.

"Erika_-chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Reika saat menyadari Erika tidak lagi mengikutinya. Segera Erika tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Ah, maaf!" saat dalam perjalanan menuju ruang belajar, kedua anak itu berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Wah, Reika_-chan_, apa dia teman barumu yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya, bu! Namanya Erika. Erika_-chan_, ini ibuku," Reika memperkenalkan ibunya.

"Wah, ibu dan anak sama-sama cantik ya!" puji Erika.

"Kau terlalu memuji," wanita itu tersenyum, "Gurumu sudah datang. Selamat belajar ya. Erika_-chan_ juga, sering-seringlah bermain ke sini,"

"Baik, terima kasih!"

Reika menggeser salah satu pintu sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan, tampak sosok wanita dengan gaya rambut pendek.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kyoko_-san_, guru lesku," Reika memperkenalkan guru lesnya.

"Wah, mahasiswa ya?" tanya Erika. Gurunya muda sekali.

"Umurku sudah tiga puluh ke atas dan sebentar lagi empat puluh tahun, sudah menikah. Aduh, masih kelihatan seperti mahasiswa ya," sang guru merasa dipuji, "Kudengar kau belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah karena baru pindah kan? Sayang sekali, ayo, akan kuajari!"

Bersama Reika, Erika duduk di sebuah bantal duduk dan meletakan buku-bukunya di sebuah _cofee table_ dan berhadapan dengan Kyoko, guru les sekaligus mantan guru di sekolahnya.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau tinggal bersama anak kembar itu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kyoko sambil melihat isi catatan Erika.

"Y- ya. Anda kenal mereka?"

"Salah satu dari mereka dekat dengan suamiku. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sesekali anak itu menjenguknya. Bagaimana mereka di sekolah?"

"Kurasa mereka pintar karena masuk kelas A. Catatan mereka lengkap dan rapi. Sebelumnya mereka juga mengajariku tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti," Erika menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang saja. Kyoko_-san_ pintar dan membuatku mengerti pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti,"

"Agar kegiatannya tidak sampai malam, mari kita mulai kegiatan belajarnya!"

Baru saja setengah jam mereka belajar, Erika sedikit penasaran kenapa wanita itu sesekali menghela nafas sambil mengelus perutnya. Mungkin kah ia lapar? Tapi dari ekpresinya sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.

"Kyoko_-san_ sudah lama menikah?" tanya Erika. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku menikah saat umur sembilan belas atas tuntutan keluarga," jawab Kyoko.

"Itu... berarti normalnya sudah punya anak," Erika sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan ini. Di luar dugaan, Kyoko yang awalnya terkejut kembali tersenyum.

"Putriku meninggal sebelum lahir dan anak pertama kami menghilang entah ke mana. Sebelumnya aku bekerja sebagai reporter dalam acara olahraga setelah suamiku di PHK. Saat bekerja, aku mendengar suamiku dipenjara karena kasus kekerasan, untungnya berkat anak yang menjadi korban, suamiku hanya dipenjara selama setengah tahun. Aku pulang ke kota ini untuk menjenguknya. Sehari setelah bertemu, pada sore hari pada saat kami hendak pulang ke rumah, mobil yang kami kendarai tertabrak truk yang melaju kencang melawan arus, padahal jalur yang kami lewati seharusnya hanya satu arah. Akibatnya, aku yang sudah hamil tua harus merelakan anak kedua kami pergi,"

Erika kembali menunduk karena merasa bersalah, "Maaf karena sudah bertanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh semua orang juga pernah kehilangan. Kau juga pastinya pernah kan? Jika terus bersedih, nanti mereka juga ikutan sedih," ujar Kyoko sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini alasan wanita itu selalu tersenyum, agar anaknya bahagia di sana walau ia tahu hatinya sangat terluka.

"Erika_-chan_ tinggal dengan Furuya kan? Bersama Aoto juga? Berarti kalian semua tinggal di panti asuhan _Rose_ kan?"

Panti? Jadi organisasi mereka disamarkan dengan panti? Pantas saja di depan pagar rumah palsu terdapat papan bertulisan 'Panti Asuhan _Mother Rose_'.

"Iya. Orangtuaku meninggal saat rumah kami terbakar," Erika menjawab dan ikut menyertakan senyumannya. Mungkin kata-kata Kyoko ada benarnya.

"Turut berduka ya. Tapi kalau kau menyayangi mereka, teruslah tersenyum. _Smile_!" Kyoko terus menunjukkan senyumannya, membuat Erika membalas senyumannya.

"Kyoko_-san_ memang selalu ceria ya, seperti biasa," komentar Reika,

"Iya dong, kalau cemberut terus nanti cantiknya hilang!"

"Ih, GR!" komentar Erika, Kyoko cemberut beneran

"Biarin!"

Kegiatan les pada hari itu juga diselingi candaan dan suara tawa sehingga Erika bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Benar-benar sore yang menyenangkan.

-XXX-

Aoto menikmati es krimnya di taman. Baru saja sembuh anak itu sudah jalan-jalan makan es. Sudah demam selama tiga hari cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Selain pendingin ruangan di kamarnya harus dimatikan, ia tidak boleh meminum bir yang alkoholnya sangat rendah.

"Pasti semua minumanku sudah dihabiskan Kouta," pikir anak itu. Ia menghela nafas. Sekarang yang menganggu pikirannya bukanlah minuman kaleng yang bisa ia beli kapan saja, namun masalah tanda yang terdapat di leher Tagi.

Tanda menyerupai luka bakar yang polanya jika dilihat baik-baik seperti bunga mawar, lambang organisasi sekaligus keluarganya.

"Mungkinkah Tagi 'anak itu'..." Aoto membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu. Tidak mungkin Tagi dan 'anak itu' orang yang sama. Secara sifat, mereka sangat berbeda. Tapi bisa saja itu semua hanya akting, bisa saja memang mereka orang yang sama.

Aoto tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri. Tagi mengerti dirinya, selalu menemani dirinya, bahkan membantu Aoto untuk melupakan ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa mencurigai sahabatnya dapat menghancurkan hubungan mereka selama ini. Tagi yang mengerti dirinya tidak akan lagi bersamanya. Namun jika Tagi benar-benar 'anak itu', maka mau tidak mau Aoto harus membunuhnya.

Mata biru anak itu menatap langit sore hari itu. Warna jingga dan warna putih awan sekaakan menyatu, membuat warna awan yang harusnya seputih kapas kini warnanya berubah terpantul langit.

"Aoto, tumben sekali ke taman sendirian," Aoto dikejutkan oleh orang itu.

"Tagi?"

Tagi duduk di sebelah Aoto, "Demammu sudah turun? Kenapa malah makan es?" tanya Tagi sambil tersenyum pada Aoto.

"Sudah tiga hari tidak makan es," jawab Aoto singkat.

"Kudengar kau baru sembuh tadi pagi. Jangan makan es, nanti kambuh lagi," Tagi hanya tertawa kecil meresponnya, "Ada apa hari ini? Tumben sekali sore-sore ke taman. Rumahmu kosong?"

"Tidak. Kouta, Ryuuji, dan Ouzou ada di rumah, tapi Erika sedang mengunjungi rumah temannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pulang," Aoto menjawab sambil memakan kembali es krimnya yang sedari hampir meleleh akibat melamun.

"Hei, Tagi,"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Ada sesuatu di lehermu yang menyerupai luka bakar. Itu apa?"

"Eh!?" Tagi sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aoto, "Itu..."

"Aku melihatnya saat kita baru saja keluar dari UKS. Bentuknya nyaris menyerupai bunga mawar,"

Tagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aoto. Saat Aoto bertanya, Tagi refleks menyentuh leher bagian kanannya, tempat di mana tanda itu tertanam, membuat kecurigaan Aoto kian membesar.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak berbohong padaku, kan?" kata-kata Aoto membuat Tagi terdiam.

"Ini hanya luka bakar biasa. Waktu masih kelas satu SMP, ada anak yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan zat kimia di leherku. Mungkin bentuk mawar itu hanya kebetulan," jawab Tagi berbohong. Aoto tahu bahwa itu sebuah kebohongan, namun ia diam saja.

"Begitu ya. Kuterima jawabanmu," Aoto mengalah, "Lain kali hati-hati ya,"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Hari Selasa kau ada praktek kimia kan? Jadi harusnya kau yang berhati-hati," Tagi kembali tersenyum, "Oh iya, aku harus menjemput ibuku di bandara. Aku pulang duluan ya,"

Sebelum Tagi pergi jauh, Aoto kembali bertanya pada Tagi, "Hei, Tagi,"

"Ya?"

"Apa itu sakit?" pertanyaan polos Aoto membuat Tagi ingin tertawa, namun ia tetap menjawab, "Tepatnya panas, makanya menyebabkan luka bakar. Hati-hatilah, jangan lupa gunakan alat pelindung di ruang kimia dengan benar,"

Aoto melihat sosok Tagi yang menjauh. Rasa curiga Aoto juga mulai menghilang. Ditatapnya kembali langit hari itu. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Aoto baru ingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku harus segera pulang sebelum teman-temanku datang!" Aoto baru ingat hari ini teman-temannya menginap di rumahnya walau besok hari sekolah. Segera Aoto berlari menuju rumahnya untuk bersiap bermalam di rumah palsu organisasi kecil itu

Di rumah utama, tepatnya di kamar salah seorang dari anak kembar itu, Ryuuji terlihat mengutak-atik sebuah benda di meja belajarnya. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 18.00, satu setengah jam lagi ialah waktu ia untuk menjalankan misinya.

Mata _ruby_nya melirik ke sebuah bunga daisy yang ia tanam di pot kecil miliknya. Ia tahu bahwa bukan waktunya ia memikirkan orang lain, namun tetap saja dalam hatinya ia menyimpan rasa kekhawatiran. Malam hari itu, bulan sabit menerangi malam itu, namun tidak ada bintang yang menemani. Memang sebaiknya bintang itu tidak ada di langit. Baginya, sayang sekali berlian langit itu harus menyaksikan darah pada malam hari. Benda kecil yang akan ia kenakan sudah siap, segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju lokasi yang sudah ia tentukan untuk bertemu dengan korbannya. Lorong menuju gang yang gelap, lorong yang ia benci, namun ia harus tetap melaluinya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia tahu bahwa saat itu ia memiliki keinginan demi 'orang itu'. Berlahan anak itu menarik nafasnya, menunggu kehadiran sang korban. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh gagal lagi dalam membunuh.

_PLAK!_

_Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan mengenai mutlak pipi anak itu. Di ruang tamu, terlihat beberapa anak di sana berkumpul termasuk Mother._

"_Sudah kubilangkan, jalankan misi dengan baik. Kenapa kau selalu nyaris gagal saat membunuh? Polisi menemukamu kalau saja kami tidak datang!" Kouta terus membentak salah satu dari saudara kembarnya itu, Ryuuji. Ia bahkan nekad menampar adiknya sendiri._

"_Ryuuji,dengarlah, kau harus ingat bahwa kita bukan pembunuh amatiran dan organisasi kita sudah dikenal banyak orang dengan banyaknya pembunuh profesional. Tapi kau harus tahu, kecerobohanmu membawa dampak besar bagi organinasi. Jika kau gagal sedikit saja maka organinasi ini akan diketahui oleh polisi. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?" tanya sang kakak kedua, Uematsu Tarou. Ryuuji yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk sedikit menggeleng._

"_Bom nyasarmu dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka yang di luar target. Jika itu benar-benar mengenai mereka, maka kau tidak mungkin sempat menghapus jejak dan target kita sudah pasti melaporkan hal itu pada polisi. Kau tahu itu kan, Ryuuji?" lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup menusuknya dari kakak ketiganya, Uchimura Kei membuat ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kecil._

"_Dengarlah Ryuuji, kau tidak sendirian. Mereka semua yang menjadi saudaramu memiliki nasib, perasaan, dan dendam yang sama. Jika kau terus ragu dan takut bahkan mengkasihani targetmu seperti ini, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu. Hilangkanlah rasa ragumu mulai dari sekarang jika kau masih ingin mendiami atap rumah ini. Kau paham?" kali ini pertanyaan Mother membuatnya bungkam, namun ia tahu bahwa ia harus menjawab._

"_Baik, maafkan aku," hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan pada semua orang di sana. Ia sudah bungkam dan rasa penyesalan membuatnya tidak tahu menahu lagi kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebusnya..._

_... ia tidak boleh gagal lagi..._

"Jadi kau _Explosion Green Rose_?" sepertinya korban sudah datang. Ryuuji bergerak dengan cepat membuat sang korban terkejut karena anak itu sudah ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Ryuuji segera memasang bom waktu miliknya di leher korban.

"Be- benda apa ini?"

"Jika kamu lepas dengan paksa, benda itu akan meledak," ujar Ryuuji saat melihat sang korban berusaha menarik selang-selang bom itu. Melihat sang korban terlihat panik, segera Ryuuji memasangkan pemberat pada kaki korban agar ia tiak bisa bergerak. Ryuuji masih ingat, misinya nyaris gagal karena korban melarikan diri. Untungnya berhasil ia tangkap karena kota sepi saat tengah malam.

"Kau hanya diberi satu buah kesempatan dalam waktu tiga menit. Jika kau mengakui kesalahnmu, maka aku akan melepaskan bom itu. Tapi, jika kau menolak maka kau akan mati dengan ledakan di leher. Silakan memilih,"

"Apa kau gila? Justru rahasiaku akan terbongkar di muka umum-..."

"Aku pintar jaga rahasia, kok," ujar Ryuuji dengan nada tenang, "Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Awalnya sang korban cukup ragu, namun sepertinya ia tidak mau mengakhiri nyawanya akibat dibunuh oleh seorang anak remaja.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya. Anak gadis dari pria itu benar-benar membuatku bernafsu. Bahkan anak itu tidak bisa hamil walau sudah kupakai berkali-kali. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatku stres sehingga aku butuh hiburan. Istri di rumahku sama sekali tidak manis dan tidak mengerti aku, jadi kupakai saja anak itu. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanku memuaskanmu?" pria itu menceritakan denan nada histeris dan panik.

Ryuuji hanya melihatnya dengan lirikan tajam. Sedikit ia membuka lengan jaketnya untuk melihat jam dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Wah, sayang sekali, hidupmu tinggal lima detik lagi. Terima kasih atas ceritanya!"

"Tunggu, apa? Tapi kau bilang-..."

Duar!

Bruk!

Sebuah ledakan kecil mulai terdengar dari punggung kecil Ryuuji. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sudah tewas. Diambilnya sebuah kartu dari tasnya, menghapus jejaknya, membakar bom yang sudah mati itu dan meletakan kartu di dekat tubuh pria itu.

Kali ini ia berhasil, ia tidak lagi gagal seperti dulu. Ia melihat langit pada malam hari. Hanya disinari bulan sabit tanpa berlian-berlian kecil di sekelilingnya.

"Hari ini, aku berhasil, _Mother_,"

Ah, tapi sepertinya malam yang damai itu mendadak hilang. Langit menangis pada saat itu juga, membahasahi seisi kota. Ryuuji tidak mencari tempat teduh melainkan terus membiarkan tubuhnya basah akibat hujan.

Sejak dulu, ia menyukai hujan. Hujan selalu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat itu juga, bahkan hingga hari ini, hujan selalu mengerti dirinya.

Biasanya saat hari hujan 'dia' sudah pulang dan saat itu juga, 'dia' yang biasa bersikap kasar menjadi lembut padanya. Ryuuji tidak bisa membenci orang itu setiap kali mengingat kebaikannya walau hanya sedikit.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, sekarang sudah jam delapan. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus pulang, tetapi ia tidak berpikir untuk pulang sekarang. Ia ingin menemui 'orang itu' lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," Ryuuji hanya menampakkan senyumnya pada jasad laki-laki itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian pada malam hari yang dihiasi air mata awan.

-XXX-

"Ryuuji belum pulang ya," tanya Erika pada saudaranya yang lain saat mereka berada di ruang TV. Yang ada di dalam rungan hanya Ouzou dan Kouta. Aoto malam ini menginap di rumah palsu karena teman-temannya datang untuk menginap, sementara 3U entah pergi ke mana.

"Seusai menjalankan misi Ryuuji memang suka pergi ke suatu tempat sehingga kalau pulang kadang telat," Kouta menjawab dengan posisi tiduran di sofa sehingga mereka berdua duduk di lantai depan sofa.

Ouzou mengecek sebuah pesan di ponsel merahnya, "3U yang mengawasi Ryuuji sudah mengirimkan pesan. Untung saja hari ini misi Ryuuji sukses,"

"Diawasi? Kenapa ia harus diawasi? Bukankah ia sudah lama di sini?" tanya Erika penasaran. Entah kenapa gadis ini merasa ia sangat kepo karena kebanyakan bertanya.

"Walau pun bukan pembunuh amatiran, Ryuuji selalu nyaris gagal dalam menjalankan misinya. Oleh sebab itu, 3U selalu mengawasinya," jelas Ouzou, "Sama sepertimu dulu, ia juga mempunyai keraguan,"

Rasa ragu? Erika kembali mengingat masa saat ia pertama kali datang ke sini. Ia juga memiliki rasa ragu dan rasa takut serta cemas. Semua itu tercampur menjadi satu.

"Ryuuji terkadang mengkasihani target, padahal rasa kasihan saat membunuh ialah hal yang sangat tabu untuk organisasi ini," tambah Kouta sambil beranjak, "Misinya sukses, pasti ia melakukannya demi 'orang itu'. Aku akan menyusulnya ke sana, jangan sampai ia pulang tengah malam lagi,"

"Orang itu?" dalam hati Erika penasaran, tapi sepertinya itu menyangkut masa lalu Ryuuji. Erika ingin bertanya namun ia tidak berani.

"Kau penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Kouta?" tanya Ouzou yang membuat Erika terkejut. Kenapa ia bisa tahu?

"Kau juga keluarga kami, jadi jangan takut bertanya,"

"Ya, aku memang sedikit penasaran,"

Ouzou menghela nafasnya, "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, kami dulu seorang budak dan dibeli oleh orang yang berbeda. Walau hidup tersiksa, terkadang pembeli Ryuuji bersikap baik pada anak itu. Pembelinya sebenarnya di PHK karena sebelumnya anak pertamanya menghilang entah ke mana sehingga Ryuuji menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Ia selalu keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan namun selalu gagal. Walau pun begitu, Ryuuji tetap menyukai sifat baik pembelinya itu sehingga tidak bisa membencinya walau hanya sekali,"

"Jadi, yang dikunjungi Ryuuji adalah pembelinya? Kenapa? Bukankah ia harusnya dipenjara?"

"Ya, tapi hanya setengah tahun atas permintaan Ryuuji. Pihak pengadilan dan polisi tidak menyangka justru anak yang menjadi korban mati-matian membelanya sehingga hukumannya diringankan. Seusai dari penjara, ia bertemu kembali dengan istrinya yang sudah lama kerja di luar negeri. Sehari setelah itu, hal buruk terjadi. Kau ingin tahu apa itu?"

"Jika itu bersifat privasi, mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas," jawab Erika sedikit takut. Takut mengulangi kasus yang sama.

"Tidak apa. Sehari setelah bertemu dengan istrinya, ia dan istrinya kecelakaan mobil dan kakinya tidak bisa dipakai untuk berjalan dalam jangka waktu lama, belum lagi saat itu istrinya dalam keadaan hamil dan akibat kecelakaan, anak yang belum lahir ke dunia malah keguguran dalam kandungannya, padahal sebentar lagi anak itu harusnya lahir,"

Erika membelakkan matanya terkejut. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar cerita itu dari Kyoko, guru les Erika. Jangan-jangan prang yang dimaksud itu...

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," Ouzou hanya tersenyum, "Istrinya ialah Kyoko, mantan reporter olahraga dan guru di sekolah. Nama suaminya adalah..."

Erika kembali terkejut. Ternyata benar, orang yang diceritakan Kyoko dan Ouzou adalah orang yang sama. Erika tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Sementara di suatu rumah sakit, Ryuuji terdiam di depan sebuah pintu kamar milik seorang pasien, dengan setangkai bunga daisy yang dititipkan oleh wanita yang meneleponnya kemarin.

Berlahan ia menggeser pintu. Di depannya, sosok pria dewasa sedang duduk di kursi roda, menatap langit pada malam itu. Hari itu, hujan sudah reda. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang padahal jam besuk sudah habis, segera pria itu melihat ke belakang. Di depan matanya, terlihat sosok anak yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Hanashima_-san_, pembeliku tiga tahun yang lalu,"

**Bersambung...**

**Tadinya sih niatnya ga ada yaoi, eh malah ada yaoinya antara Tagi dan Aoto, lalu Hanashima sama Ryuuji. Kayaknya masih gagal deh (plak!), maaf ya buat pembaca yang gasuka yaoi, habisnya dulu Author kebiasaan nulis fanfic yaoi, makanya jadi kek gini**

**Bukannya Author move on, tapi cuma mau cari suasana baru dengan cara libur membuat fanfic romance dan yaoi, tapi tetep aja gagal ya (plak!)**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Review?**

**Preview:**

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu, Ryuuji?"

"Oh iya, ada kabar gembira bahwa sebentar lagi _game_ku dimulai,"

"Aku tidak menyangka anak _number zero_ akan datang di saat-saat seperti ini,"

"Kageura... maafkan aku..."

"Izinkan aku untuk dijadikan 'kambing hitam' dalam _game_ ini!"

**Chapter 6: Number Zero (17 Januari 2015)**


	6. Number Zero

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Furuya Kota:**

Pendek? Ini Worldnya lebih dari 4000 lho mbak XDD

Anak number zero? Lho, bukannya belum dibahas ya? Tapi jawabannya masih salah. Ayo, semangat terus

Arigatou

* * *

><p>"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Hanashima<em>-san<em>, pembeliku tiga tahun yang lalu,"

Pria itu hanya menatap Ryuuji. Tangannya bergetar dan ia berusaha untuk bisa berdiri, namun ia gagal dan terjatuh.

"Hanashima_-san_!" segera Ryuuji menghampiri pria itu.

"Youhei... anakku..." Ryuuji menghentikan niatnya. Ternyata orang itu belum berubah, masih belum bisa melupakan anaknya.

"Hanashima_-san_, tapi aku bukan Youhei-..." Ryuuji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Hanashima sendiri sudah menahan bahu Ryuuji. Ia tahu hal itu percuma. Bukanlah keinginan Ryuuji untuk datang membesuknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini semua permintaan Kyoko, istri Hanashima Masaru.

Mereka dulu hidup bahagia, namun Youhei, anak mereka menghilang entah ke mana beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia menghilang saat ia kelas dua SMA. Hanashima lah yang paling merasa kehilangan menyebabkan ia kehilangan konstrenstrasi saat kerja hingga di PHK. Stres akibat itu, ia nekad membeli Ryuuji yang dijual dengan harga tinggi. Awalnya itu hanya untuk menggantikan Youhei, namun emosinya sudah memuncak sehingga Ryuuji dijadikan pelampiasannya. Ryuuji cukup kesal dengan itu, walau begitu, ia tidak bisa membenci orang yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryuuji, aku datang membelikan kue dan baju baru untukmu,"<em>

"_Lukanya sakit? Maaf ya, sini, kuobati dulu agar tidak iritasi,"_

"_Kau kesepian? Malam ini sangat dingin. Ayo, tidurlah di sini agar tidak kedinginan,"_

"_Ryuuji demam lagi? Kubelikan obat sebentar ya,"_

Semua kebaikan sederhana itu memuat Ryuuji tidak bisa membenci pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Orang itu frustasi dan terlihat sakit jiwa, belum lagi saat ia harus kehilangan putrinya yang belum sempat lahir, anak keduanya. Kalau saja anak itu lahir, Ryuuj tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk datang ke sini. Benarkah itu?

"Youhei... Youhei..."

BRAK!

"Ryuuji!" Kouta datang dan menggeser pintu dengan keras. Segera anak itu menarik tangan Ryuuji sehingga genggaman pria itu terlepas.

"Youhei, jangan bawa Youhei!" sepertinya pria itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan Ryuuji pergi.

"Ini sudah larut Ryuuji! _Mother_ sudah menunggumu untuk memenuhi keinginanmu karena misimu sukses! Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" tanpa memperdulikan orang itu serta Ryuuji yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kouta, Kouta tetap berlari dan mengenggam erat tangan Ryuuji agar anak itu tidak kabur. Ryuuji mau tidak mau harus lari dan bunga daisy mungil itu terjatuh di lantai kamar. Segera pria itu meraihnya.

"Youhei..."

Kedua anak itu berhenti setelah merasa jauh dari rumah sakit itu.

PLAK!

Kesekian kalinya Kouta menamparnya.

"Orang itu sudah melukaimu dan mengambil mata kananmu! Ia juga nyaris membuat kakimu tidak dapat digunakan lagi! Kenapa kau masih memperdulikannya? Jangan dekati dia lagi!" Kouta terus memarahi anak itu, tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir dari mata kirinya serta air mata darah yang mengalir dari mata kanannya. Ia tahu, mata kanannya hanyalah mata palsu yang diberikan _Mother_.

"A- aku tahu itu. Tapi dia bukan orang jahat! Kalau saja Youhei_-kun_ kembali, beliau pasti akan kembali seperti dulu. Karena itu, aku harus menemaninya sampai anaknya pulang!"

"Kapan, kapan anak itu pulang?!" Ryuuji tidak bisa menjawab. Anak itu kembali menunduk takut.

"Lain kali akan kuminta 3U untuk menyeretmu pulang jika kau masih pergi menemuinya! Sekarang kita pulang, besok masih sekolah!" Kouta menarik kembali tangan Ryuuji agar anak itu mau berjalan. Kouta tahu melarang anak itu untuk menemui pria itu salah, namun Kouta tidak ingin mereka terluka lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi keluarganya.

_Mother_ sudah menyambut kedua anak itu dari depan rumah.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu, Ryuuji?" tanya _Mother_ lembut, namun Ryuuji hanya diam.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau ada permintaan yang sangat penting? Selama menjalankan misi, dari dulu kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan keinginanmu,"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kouta. Selama ini, Ryuuji tidak pernah mau memberitahu keinginannya entah kenapa.

"Kau ingin Youhei kembali kepada orang itu, kan?" kali ini Ryuuji terbelak mendengar pertanyaan Kouta. Darimana ia tahu?

"Bu –bukan, itu bukan keinginanku-..."

"_Mother_, itu keinginan Ryuuji. Anda bisa mengabulkannya," _Mother_ tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya keinginan anak ke dua puluh satunya terdengar juga di telinganya.

"Baiklah, _Mother_ akan mencari informasi tentang anak itu. Ryuuji bersabar ya. Ayo masuk dan tidurlah. Besok kalian harus sekolah," _Mother_ membawa kedua anaknya untuk masuk ke rumah lalu menutup rapat pintu rumah. Di lantai tiga, Ryuuji memprotes Kouta.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bilang kalau itu keinginanku!"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya hanya itu kan, kau menginginkan Youhei kembali sehingga pria itu tidak sakit jiwa seperti ini, kan!"

Lagi-lagi Ryuuji bungkam. Memang itu keinginannya, namun ia ingin bisa menemukan anak itu dengan caranya sendiri, bukan bantuan orang lain.

"Kau harus ingat, ini bukan keluarga biasa. Jangan seenaknya sendiri!" Kouta pergi meninggalkan Ryuuji sendirian. Kouta sudah tidak tahan lagi memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun Ryuuji tidak kunjung bisa tidur. Ia masih khawatir soal Hanashima, belum lagi saat Kouta membongkar keinginannya di depan _Mother_. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Di atas tempat tidurnya, ia hanya memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertutup selimut. Tidak memperdulikan rasa kantuknya. Baginya, masalah ini lebih penting daripada sekolahnya.

Dari awal, walau ia memiliki IQ yang tinggi, nilai sempurna dalam berbagai mata pelajaran, baik teori maupun praktek, aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah dan sangat pandai mengoperasikan komputer, Ryuuji tidak begitu suka dengan sekolah. Ia lebih suka _home schooling_ daripada sekolah biasa.

"Mungkin itu bisa kujadikan keinginnanku di misi berikutnya," pikir Ryuuji. Walau bukan keinginan utama, tapi setidaknya ia merasa lebih nyaman daripada di sekolah.

"_Youhei..."_

Ryuuji merasa kepalanya pusing. Kenapa ia malah seperti mendengar suara Hanashima yang memanggil namanya dengan nama anaknya?

"_Youhei..."_

Ryuuji sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berlari menuju ke lantai bawah, namun pintu terkunci. Ia tahu bahwa seisi rumah ini dikendalikan oleh _Mother_, walau begitu Ryuuji tetap berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

"Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka..." Ryuuji menjadi cukup panik. Ia tahu statusnya sebagai pembunuh membuat semua anak-anak di sini tidak diperbolehkan keluar tengah malam. Tapi Ryuuji tetap ingin keluar, ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak menimpa Hanashima, pembelinya dulu. Ryuuji tetap berusaha membuka pintu hingga akhirnya pintu berhasil terbuka. Baru saja anak itu hendak melangkah keluar, seseorang sudah memergoknya. Seseorang berjubah hitam yang selalu memberi laporan pada _Mother_.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Sebagai pembunuh, tidak baik keluar jam segini," Ryuuji terdiam. Ia kenal dengan suara itu. Bukan suara _Mother_ atau suaranya anak-anak lainnya melainkan suara 'anak itu'.

"Kau... kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Ryuuji pada 'anak itu'.

"Tentu saja mengawasi kalian. Oh iya, ada kabar gembira bahwa sebentar lagi _game_ku dimulai. Pasti hari kalian menyenangkan ya,"

Ryuuji kembali terbelak kaget. Gawat, jadi sebentar lagi _game_nya di mulai? Ia harus segera memberitahu yang lain. _Game_ itu bukanlah _game_ biasa.

"Kau tahu, keluar dari malam hari melangar aturan," tepat sesudah 'anak itu' berkata demikian, pintu rumah kembali tertutup rapat.

"Tapi aku ada urusan penting dan akan kembali sebelum jam lima pagi!"

"Tetap melanggar. Jadi artinya kau harus di hukum~" anak itu berucap demikian dengan nada riang, "Senangnya, sudah lama aku tidak menghukum orang, lho,"

"Mau apa ka-..." belum sempat Ryuuji menghindar, wajah anak itu sudah dekat dengan wajah Ryuuji sehingga Ryuuji dapat melihat mata 'anak itu'.

"Selamat bermimpi," Ryuuji tidak bisa menghindari lagi. Semakin lama ia menatap mata anak itu kesadarannya semakin pudar. Menghindar pun percuma, anak itu sudah menahan tubuhnya. Walau tubuh anak itu kecil, namun tenaganya sangat Ryuuji semakin pudar dan matanya semakin kabur. Sesaat setelah anak itu berhenti menahannya, Ryuuji lansung ambruk di tempat itu. Anak itu hanya menyeringai.

"Selama datang di mimpi burukmu, Furuya Ryuuji~"

-XXX-

Pagi hari, tepatnya jam setengah enam, semua anak-anak di sana berkumpul di kamar Ryuuji. Erika yang bertugas memasak kaget mendapati Ryuuji pingsan di dekat pintu dan segera memanggil yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak _number zero_ akan datang di saat-saat seperti ini," komentar Yuuto, "Bukankah itu artinya _game_nya akan dimulai?"

"Anak _number zero_? Apa itu?" Erika kembali bertanya.

"Gampangnya, itu sama dengan 'anak ke-'. Kau anak ke dua puluh empat, jadi kau anak ber_number Twenty-Four_," jelas Kouta.

"Jadi intinya dia anak ke-0?" yang lain mengangguk.

"Dia berbeda dengan kita semua," gumam Ouzou yang berada di pojok ruangan, "Walau tubuhnya kecil, namun anak _number__zero_ sangatlah berbahaya. _Game_nya lah yang selalu kami hindari. Kau harus berhati-hati, apalagi di sekolah kau memiliki sahabat karib, kan?"

"Apa? _Game_ seperti apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Erika sedikit cemas.

"Anak itu tangan kanan _Mother_. Ia bebas dari semua aturan yang ada di organisasi ini. Kebebasan itulah yang membuatnya dapat menciptakan _game_ di mana kita semua adalah _players_nya," Tarou mulai menjelaskan, "_Game_ itu tidak hanya melibatkan kita sebagai pembunuh melainkan juga orang di luar organisasi ini, yaitu teman di sekolah. Inilah alasan kenapa kita semua disekolahkan, agar _game_ dapat dimainkan dengan baik oleh anak _number zero_,"

"_Game_ itu seperti permainan mencari kambing hitam," Ouzou menambahkan, "Kau tahu, karena melibatkan banyak orang, ia bisa berbuat sesukanya. Setiap tahun ia selalu mengadakan _game_. Tahun lalu, ia membunuh salah satu murid di sekolah yang merupakan teman dekatku. Ia dibunuh pada jam 18.30 yang merupakan waktu yang biasa kita pakai untuk membunuh target. Di dekat mayatnya terdapat kartu. Kita semua memiliki kebiasaan menulis kata-kata sederhana dan diakhiri nama, namun kartu itu hanya berisikan kata 'Carilah pelaku' tanpa mencamtumkan nama samaran,"

Kouta ikut menambahkan, "_Mother_ dulu memiliki enam belas anak yang saat ini mendekam di penjara bahkan ada yang dihukum mati akibat kalah dalam _game_. Anak _number zero_ sudah mengadakan _game_ itu dari tujuh belas tahun lalu, tepatnya saat kita semua belum lahir. Semua anak akan disuruh berkumpul karena ada pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anak, tetapi di luar target. Dalam aturan, kita tidak boleh membunuh mereka yang bukan target. Karena tidak mencamtumkan nama, maka _Mother_ mencurigai salah satu dari anak-anaknyalah pelakunya. Jika salah satu anak sudah dituduh sebagai pelaku, maka anak itu harus dihukum dan _game _ babak pertama selesai. _Game_ hanya terdiri dari dua babak. Babak keduanya adalah membunuh sahabat sendiri,"

"Apa!?" Erika mendadak ketakutan. Apa ia harus membunuh teman sekolah?

"Biasanya, kita dipanggil _Mother_ untuk membunuh para kriminalis yang belum ditangani bahkan tidak sama sekali ditangani pihak keamanan. Namun, di _game_ ini, apa yang terjadi justru berbeda 180 derajat di mana kita harus membunuh mereka yang sama sekali tidak terlibat tindakan kriminal. Jika gagal, maka akan ada satu anak lagi yang dihukum dan seluruh babak _game_ selesai," Kei ikut menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan _game_ itu?" tanya Erika.

"Hanya ada satu cara," jawab Aoto, "Yaitu membunuh anak _number zero_,"

"Eh?"

"Jawaban Aoto benar," jelas Kouta, "Kita memang tidak boleh membunuh sesama anggota organisasi, tetapi, _ending_ sebenarnya dari _game_ ini adalah kita berhasil membunuh anak _number zero_. Dalam _game_, _Mother_ berperan sebagai penglihat. _Mother_ mengizinkan kita untuk membunuh anak _number zero_ apa pun caranya karena dari awal, inilah _ending_ sebenarnya dari _game_ ini,"

Ruangan sempat hening, belum lagi anak penggemar warna hijau itu belum sadarkan diri.

"Kalian pergilah ke sekolah duluan. Aku akan menemani Ryuuji di sini," ujar Ouzou memecahkan keheningan.

"Awasi dia dengan baik," perintah Kouta sebelum ia keluar kamar. Semua anak lain juga menyusul keluar sebelum mereka telat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ouzou masih terdiam, mengingat kejadian _game_ tahun lalu.

"Kageura... maafkan aku..."

-XXX-

"Oh, hari ini Ouzou_-kun_ dan Ryuuji_-kun_ tidak masuk ya," Erika mengangguki pertanyaan Shou.

"Ryuuji sedang sakit. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi Ouzou menemani," jawab Erika sambil melahap rotinya. Hari ini mereka semua tidak membawa bekal karena kejadian tadi pagi. Mereka diminta untuk merahasiakan kejadian itu.

"Sayang sekali padahal dramanya dipentaskan besok," Reika terlihat kecewa. Hari ini, mereka mendapatkan banyak jam kosong untuk melakukan persiapan festival kebudayaan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Persiapannya seperti menghias kelas, mading, dan sebagainya. Persiapan klub drama sudah siap, namun mereka masih harus latihan agar hasilnya maksimal.

"Untuk hari ini, kita harus berjuang. Kita bisa sampai di sini berkat mereka semua, jadi kita harus bisa tampil maksimal!" Shou menyemangati kedua perempuan itu, "Yosh, waktunya latihan!"

"Aoto dan Tagi juga tidak bisa datang karena ada latihan di klubnya sementara anggoto klub kita hanya sedikit," keluh Erika sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jangan mengeluh terus. Seperti tante-tante saja," komentar Shou.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Sama-sama tua," jawabannya Shou itu membuat Erika nyaris melemparinya dengan kursi. Untung saja berhasil dihentikan Reika.

"Sudahlah, kenapa sih kalian selalu bertengkar. Ayo, lebih baik latihan saja," Reika menenangkan kedua sahabatnya. Dalam hati ia mengerti perasaan Ryuuji jika melihat wanita satu ini bertengar dengan laki-laki.

Ketiga anak itu berjalan menuju ruang yang akan dijadikan panggung untuk gladi resik lagi sebelum pentas besok. Di karidor, ketiga anak itu tanpa sengaja melihat Aoto yang menyendiri di kursi belakang gedung sekolah. Aneh, biasanya saat istirahat ia akan bersama Tagi.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya!" Erika meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan berlari menuju ke tempat Aoto.

"Aoto, kenapa sendirian di sini? Mana Tagi?" tanya Erika pada Aoto. Bahkan Aoto yang nafsu makannya menyaingi Kouta sama sekali tidak menyentuh rotinya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin sendirian,"

"Kau masih memikirkan kasus tadi pagi?" Aoto mengangguk.

"Aku takut jika harus kehilangan Tagi, satu-satunya teman yang mengerti aku di sini,"

Erika mengerti perasaan Aoto. Ia juga takut jika harus kehilangan Reika dan Shou karena ulah anak _Number Zero_ itu.

"Dulu, salah satu kakak kami nyaris mati akibat _game_ itu,"

"Kakak sebelum 3U?"

"Ya. Namanya Kageura Akira. Dia anak ke enam belas. Kageura sangat dekat dengan Ouzou walau keduanya terkadang bertengkar. Tapi tahun lalu, ia kalah dari _game_ dan harus mendekam di penjara karena Ouzou mau tidak mau harus menunjuk Kageura sebagai 'kambing hitam'. Dari semenjak saat itu, perubahan sifat Ouzou juga terlihat jika diperhatikan baik-baik,"

"Hanya ia sendirian? Bukan kah total anak _Mother_ jika ditambah dengan kita semua menjadi dua puluh empat?"

"Saat 3U bergabung, yang tersisa hanya mereka bertiga beserta anak kelima, ketujuh, empat belas dan lima belas. Sementara saat Kouta dan saudaranya bergabung, hanya tersisa anak kelima, Tanaka dan Kageura sebagai anak ke empat belas. Tanaka dan Kageura sudah kalah dalam _game_ tahun lalu. Entah siapa yang akan keluar dari organisasi tahun ini,"

Erika mendadak cemas dan tegang. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut. Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu soal _game_ seperti ini sebelumnya di organisasi ini?

"Jika sudah bergabung dengan organisasi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar seumur hidup," kata-kata Aoto cukup membuat Erika tidak bergerak sejenak.

"Tapi ada yang aneh dengan _game_ dua tahun yang lalu," ujar Aoto tiba-tiba, "Dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku dan anak kembar itu bergabung, _game_ itu tidak diadakan,"

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah setiap tahun diadakan!?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan. Bahkan dua tahun yang lalu tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan munculnya anak _Number Zero_. Barulah setahun kemudian, anak itu muncul kembali dengan sosok yang berbeda. Bisa terlihat dari tinggi badannya. Namun suaranya sama,"

"Jadi kalian juga menyelidiki kasus itu? Organisasi ini penuh dengan misteri,"

"Karena itulah, berhati-hatilah," Aoto pergi meninggalkan Erika sendirian. Tanpa kedua anak itu sadari, seseorang yang berada di luar organisasi mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari awal.

-XXX-

Ouzou masih menemani Ryuuji di kamarnya. Ryuuji baru saja sadar dari tiga jam yang lalu, namun ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan baik sehingga masih harus duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan wajah anak itu?" Ryuuji mengangguk.

"Memang kebanyakan ingatan anak-anak yang sudah gagal dalam _game_ dihapuskan oleh anak _Number Zero_,"

"Tapi tidak kusangka _game_nya akan diadakan secepat ini," dalam hati Ryuuji merasa kesal. Padahal, jika ia bisa mengingatnya, mereka semua pasti bisa membunuh anak itu dengan cepat.

"Selain itu, kenapa _Mother_ mau menerima _game_ itu? Padahal jika _game_ terus dilanjutkan, bukankah anak-anaknya akan habis dan itu malah menyebabkan tidak ada lagi yang melakukan pembunuhan atas nama organisasi?" Ouzou ikut merasa pusing dengan kejadian itu.

"Mungkin dengan cara yang sama. Dengan sosok nyatanya, ia akan mengumpulkan anak-anak yang mengalami masalah berat sehingga membuat anak itu tanpa pikir panjang akan menurutinya,"

"Intinya, kita ditipu?" Ryuuji menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya bukan. Pelaku sebenarnya bukanlah _Mother_ melainkan anak _number zero_. Tugas kita ialah membuat _true ending_ dalam _game_ yang dibuatnya. Jika berhasil, maka kita mendapat pilihan, yaitu antara keluar dari dari organisasi, tetap berada di organisasi, atau..." Ryuuji mendadak menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa?"

"Menjadi penerus anak _number zero_," Ouzou membelakkan matanya mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi anak _number__zero_ itu terdapat generasi penerusnya? Pantas saja _game_ tidak pernah selesai walau sudah mencapai _ending_!?"

"Yah. Aku diberi tahu 3U soal itu. Mereka menemukan informasi itu lewat buku catatan. Saat ini anak _number zero_ baru dua generasi. Yang berhasil membunuhnya dan memilih pilihan ketiga akan menjadi anak _number zero_ generasi ketiga,"

"Kau akan memilih permintaan yang mana jika kau berhasil?" tanya Ouzou. Ryuuji hanya menunduk mendengarnya.

"Aku... keluar dari organisasi..."

Ouzou tidak menjawab. Ryuuji segera menjelaskan, "Aku ingin mencari keberadaan Youhei_-kun_ agar Hanashima_-san_ dapat hidup bahagia kembali walau pun tanpa putrinya,"

"Jika sudah ditemukan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryuuji hanya menggeleng pelan, bertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak memiliki rencana untuk selanjutnya.

Ouzou menghela nafasnya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tahu, kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit saat aku keluar kamar, kan?"

Ryuuji yang awalnya menunduk segera menatap Ouzou kaget. Darimana ia tahu?

"Kouta memintaku untuk tidak mengizinkanmu pergi menemuinya lagi,"

"Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya-..."

"Aku akan bertanya, dia siapa? Keluargamu? Kerabatmu? Apakah dia juga menganggapmu begitu?" Ryuuji mendadak bungkam, "Di matamu, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berharga. Tetapi ketahuilah, di matanya kau hanyalah pengganti. Jika Youhei sudah pulang, maka kau sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi. Intinya, menemuinya suatu kesia-siaan bagimu. Kukunci kau dari luar agar kau tidak kabur. Ini suruhan Kouta!"

Brak!

Ouzou menutup pintu kamar Ryuuji dengan kuat. Segera Ryuuji berlari mendekati pintu kamarnya dan segera membukanya, namun gagal. Ternyata Ouzou benar-benar menguncinya dari luar.

"Kh..." Ryuuji sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Namun ia masih memikirkan perkataan Ouzou. Benarkah ia hanya sebagai pengganti? Apakah ia tidak akan memiliki arti lagi jika Youhei sudah pulang? Apakah itu suatu kesia-siaan?

Ryuuji sudah tidak memiliki jawaban apa-apa lagi.

"Sedang sendirian ya, Furuya Ryuuji_-kun_?" lagi-lagi suara anak _number zero_ itu. Kenapa bisa anak itu ada di kamarnya? Bukankah pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci rapat?

"Aku membuka jendelanya lho~" ujar anak itu dengan nada riang. Di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah _pad_. Ryuuji baru ingat, bahwa seisi rumah ini sudah dikuasai _Mother_ dan sebagai tangan kanannya, anak itu dapat berbuat sesukanya.

"Kau mau menemui Hanashima Masaru lagi, kan?" tanya anak itu, "Aku dapat mengabulkannya. Sebentar ya~" jari-jarinya mulai menggerakkan layar di _pad_ miliknya. Segera pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namun di luar dugaan anak itu, Ryuuji tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa? Kan sudah kubukakan?" tanya anak itu dengan nada polos seperti anak kecil.

Ryuuji menatap anak itu tajam, "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau pikir aku percaya padamu!?"

"Wah, sayang sekali padahal aku sedang berbaik hati," anak itu berkata dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan. Ia kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Jangan berpura-pura, apa yang kau rencanakan!?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada kesal.

Anak itu kembali menyeringai, "Ah, sudahlah, aku lelah berakting. Besok adalah waktu sekolahmu mengadakan festival. Jadi _game_ku dimulai pada saat itu?"

"Be- besok?" Ryuuji tidak percaya. Biasanya _game_ dimulai seminggu setelah kehadirannya. Tapi kenapa dipercepat seperti ini?

Secara tiba-tiba, muncul beberapa layar yang menampakkan foto beberapa orang dan salah satunya membuat Ryuuji kaget tidak percaya.

"Ha –Hanashima..._-san_?

"Ya, diantara mereka semua, salah satu dari mereka akan mati di babak pertama. Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan,"

Kekesalan Ryuuji sudah mencapai puncaknya. Baru saja ia hendak menampar anak itu, anak tersebut sudah menahan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh melukaiku sebelum _game_ di mulai lho, Ryuuji_-kun_," anak itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Ryuuji.

"Kh..."

"Ryuuji, ada keributan apa di dalam?" terdengar suara Ouzou yang tampak cemas dari luar.

Belum sepat Ryuuji menjawab untuk meminta pertolongan, anak itu kembali menunjukkan matanya.

"Aku sedang membutuhkan penerus anak _number zero_ generasi ketiga. Kau mau duduk di kursiku saat ini?"

Ryuuji berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, namun justru ia malah semakin merasakan pusing.

"Jadilah penerusku sebelum didahului saudaramu. Sangat disayangkan jika kursi indah ini harus direbut orang lain,"

"Ryuuji!"

Pandangan matanya semakin pudar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau akan merasakan rasanya berada di posisiku lewat mimpimu," dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang bisa Ryuuji dengar sebelum anak itu tertidur. Sedikit berbaik hati, anak itu kembali menidurkan Ryuuji di tempat tidurnya. Sesaat setelah itu, Ouzou berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Ryuuji dan terbelak kaget melihat sosok di depannya.

"Kau anak _number zero_?"

"Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Furuya Ouzou, pemenang _game_ku tahun lalu," kata-kata dari anak itu membuat Ouzou ikut tidak berkutik. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Ouzou merupakan _players_ yang memenangkan _game_ dari anak itu tahun lalu walau dengan berat hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami sebenarnya?!" tanya Ouzou kesal dan marah pada anak dihadapannya.

"Aku sedang mencari penerus," jawab anak _number zero_ santai.

"Penerus?"

"Ya. Penerus anak _number zero_ generasi yang ketiga sebelum aku dibunuh oleh kalian," anak itu menjawab dengan nada misterius.

Belum sempat Ouzou menghindar, wajah anak itu sudah tepat di depan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan matanya.

"Lihat mataku baik-baik dan kau dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Kau dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di kursiku sebagai anak _number zero_ yang memulai _game_ ini. Kau akan merasakan senangnya melihat _players_-_players_ itu bergerak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Bersainglah dengan saudaramu untuk merebut posisiku saat ini,"

Ouzou tidak bisa menghindar karena tenaga anak itu terlalu kuat. Sama seperti Ryuuji, ia juga mulai merasa mengantuk. Mata anak itu membuat dirinya harus pergi ke dalam dunia mimpi yang sudah dirancang oleh anak _number zero_, pelaku dari _game_ yang akan dimulai besok.

Anak itu berhenti menahan tubuh Ouzou sehingga Ouzou yang tidak dapat bergerak terjatuh begitu saja di depan pintu kamar Ryuuji. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, namun gagal.

Kata-kata yang dapat Ouzou dengar sebelum akhirnya anak itu terlelap hanyalah, "Selamat datang di duniaku, Ouzou_-kun_,"

Ucapan selamat tidur yang mengerikan dari anak itu...

Di sekolah, Kouta mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. Masih harus menunggu satu jam untuk pulang sementara mereka butuh waktu setengah jam untuk pulang menaiki kereta. Belum lagi busnya.

"Di rumah hanya ada Ouzou dan Ryuuji. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" pikir Kouta gelisah. Belum lagi anak _number zero_ sudah muncul dihadapan mereka. Ancaman sudah semakin dekat. Firasat itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Kouta saja, Erika, Aoto, serta 3U juga ikut merasakannya.

"Hei, Yuuto," Tarou berbisik pada Yuuto duduk di belakangnya, "Entah kenapa aku merasa anak itu berulah lagi,"

"Sebentar lagi sudah jam SMP pulang. Mungkin kita juga sebaiknya segera pulang,"

"Tapi nanti kita ada ulangan. Tidak mungkin membuat surat izin pulang saat itu. Jadi kupikir lebih cepat mengerjakan ulangan lalu segera pulang," Tarou mengangguk mengerti.

Tepat satu jam kemudian setelah pulang, Kouta, Erika dan Aoto baru saja menaiki bus untuk pulang. Masih harus menunggu lima belas menit untuk tiba di rumah.

"Kau daritadi terlihat gelisah," kata Aoto pada Kouta.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak menimpa mereka berdua..." jawab Kouta. Aoto tidak lagi berkomentar. Ia tahu perasaan Kouta. Kouta hanya tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya lagi dan tidak ingin mereka terluka.

"Bersabarlah, kita akan tiba sebentar lagi," Erika berusaha menenangkan Kouta, namun Kouta tetap merasa gelisah. Setelah tiba di rumah, Kouta segera berlari menuju rumah utama mendahului Erika dan Aoto. Mau tidak mau mereka juga ikut berlari mengejar Kouta, karena mereka juga ikut merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Ryuuji! Ouzou!" Kouta segera memanggil nama kedua anak itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Cih!" baru saja Aoto dan Reika tiba, Kouta kembali berlari menaiki tangga sehingga dua anak yang sudah kelelahan terpaksa berlari lagi. Dengan kasar, Kouta membuka ruang lab milik Ouzou. Ketiga anak itu membelakkan matanya. Rak-rak yang awalnya berdiri tegak ini tumbang di lantai. Di lantai, banyak pecahan botol. Meja-meja bahkan ada yang terbelah dan rusak. Alat-alat lab di sana juga rusak. Beberapa cipratan darah hewan juga ada di sekitar sana, belum lagi kaca jendela juga pecah.

"Ouzou!" Kouta kembali berlari menghampiri Ouzou yang terduduk di tengah ruangan. Dilihatnya sosok Ouzou dengan rambut yang cukup berantakan dan tangannya dipenuhi darah-darah hewan di labnya.

"Ouzou, jawab aku, apa yang terjadi?!" Ouzou tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kouta. Mata anak itu terlihat kosong. Baru saja Kouta hendak kembali menanyai kondisi anak itu, Ouzou sudah mencekik lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aoto dan Reika menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Aku... yang akan menjadi anak _number zero_ selanjutnya..." Kouta terbelak mendengar bisikan anak itu. Anak itu terus membisikkan kata-kata itu seperti orang yang sedang membaca sebuah mantra. Kouta yang dalam keadaan terkejut tidak bisa melawan karena ia lebih berfokus pada kondisi adik bungsunya itu.

Segera Aoto melepaskan tangan Ouzou dan menjauhkan Kouta darinya.

"Jangan bilang ini pengaruh anak _number zero_?!" Erika panik melihat kondisi ini.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian susul saja Ryuuji!" perintah Aoto pada Kouta dan Erika. Walau pun ragu, Kouta tetap menuruti dan menyusul Ryuuji di kamarnya.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, kondisinya sama dengan kondisi ruang lab Ouzou. _Seprei_ dan selimut anak itu serta gordennya tampak rusak dan robek akibat gunting. Lemari anak itu tampak rusak. Kursi di kamar kehilangan satu kaki dan alat tulis serta alat elektronik yang dimiliki anak itu rusak dan bertebar di lantai.

"Jangan bilang kalau Ryuuji juga..." Kouta menghampiri Ryuuji yang duduk di lantai dan membenamkan wajahnya di tempat tidurnya. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah gunting panjang seperti milik Aoto.

"Erika, segera hubungi 3U lewat pesan! Hanya mereka yang mengerti cara menghilangan pengaruh dari anak _number zero_!" perintah Kouta. Erika dengan cepat meminta pertolongan mereka. Beruntung pada saat itu, 3U sudah menyelesaikan ulangannya dan diberi izin pulang duluan.

"Sudah kuduga," komentar Kei saat membaca _E-mail_ dari Erika, "Kita harus segera ke sana atau mereka yang sudah terpengaruh mempengaruhi yang lain!"

Yuuto dan Tarou mengangguk dan segera pulang. Mereka semua tahu soal anak _number zero_ karena selain lebih lama tinggal di sana, mereka juga mengetahui informasinya lewat beberapa sobekan kertas yang diselibkan di buku perpustakaan. Salah satunya ialah cara menghilangan pengaruh dari mata anak _number zero_.

Kekuatan anak _number zero_ sebenarnya terletak pada matanya. Matanya tidak hanya membuat orang tertidur tetapi juga mempengaruhi mereka agar menuruti kemauannya. Selain itu, matanya juga dapat menghisap ingatan tiap orang. Setiap generasi akan mendapakan mata yang berbahaya itu. Hingga sekarang 3U belum mendapatkan informasi bagaimana cara agar tidak terpengaruh mata itu.

Baru saja 3U tiba di halaman rumah, mereka melihat sosok anak _number zero_ tersenyum menyeringai ke arah mereka di beranda lantai dua. Walau kesal, mereka tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melawan anak itu. Hal yang terpenting adalah nasib dua anak yang sudah terpengaruh. Ketiga anak itu menyusul Aoto di ruang lab. Saat tiba di sana, terlihat sosok Aoto yang memegang guntingnya sebagai senjatanya, serta Ouzou dengan beberapa luka sayat di tangan, namun tidak parah.

"Aoto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tarou sambil mendekati anak bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia dari tadi menyerang orang lain seakan ingin membunuhnya. Matanya juga kosong dan terus membisikkan kalimat yang aneh," jawab Aoto. 3U saling berpandangan.

"Sesuai dugaanku, mereka sudah dipengaruhi oleh anak sialan itu!" Tarou mulai mersa kesal, "Kalian berdua, siapkan jarum suntik dan cairan itu. Yuuto bertugas mengurus Ryuuji, sementara kami berdua akan mengurus Ouzou!"

Yuuto dan Kei segera menuju kamarnya, mengambil dua buah jarum suntik dan memasukkan sebuah cairan yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri untuk menghilangan pengaruh anak _number zero_. Yuuto menyusul Ryuuji di kamarnya. Berlahan diraihnya tangan anak itu dan menyuntikkan jarum suntik di tangannya hingga cairan di tabung kecil jarum suntik itu habis.

"Sekarang dia sudah aman. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali seperti semula," Kouta dan Erika menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kenapa reaksi mereka sangat berbeda padahal di pengaruhi orang yang sama?" tanya Erika bingung. Ouzou menyerang orang lain namun Ryuuji diam saja.

"Saat dipengaruhi, sebaiknya kita tidak berteriak di dekat mereka karena dapat memancing emosi mereka sehingga membuat mereka menyerang orang lain. Alasan kenapa aku meraih tangan anak itu secara berlahan adalah agar ia tidak terkejut. Jika anak yang sedang dipengaruhi oleh mata anak _number zero_, mereka dapat menyerang orang lain saat mereka terkejut akibat tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan atau sejenisnya. Itu yang aku baca di buku," jelas Yuuto. Pantas saja Ouzou tadi menyerang mereka, ternyata karena terkejut akibat Kouta tiba-tiba bertanya padanya dengan suara yang sedikit lantang.

Sama halnya dengan Yuuto, Kei ikut menyuntikkan Ouzou dengan jarum suntik yang berisikan cairan yang sama dengan milik Yuuto, sementara Tarou menahan tangan Ouzou karena anak itu dapat menyerang orang lain. Sesaat setelah Kei selesai menyuntik Ouzou, Tarou segera menyandarkan anak itu di tembok ruang labnya sambil menungguinya sadar. Mata anak itu yang awalnya terlihat kosong berlahan mulai kembali.

Ouzou menatap sekelilingnya setelah ia sadar dan matanya tidak lagi kosong. Aneh, rasanya tadi ia ada di kamar Ryuuji, kenapa bisa ia ada di sini?

"Akhirnya sadar juga. Kau cukup membuat kami semua panik," Kei menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku barusan-... ah!" Ouzou baru ingat satu hal.

"Anak itu tadi ada di sini!"

"Kami tahu, tapi dia sudah menghilang. Lebih dari itu, ayo kita segera menyusul Ryuuji!" keempa anak itu mengangguk. Setelah melihat kondisi dua anak itu sudah membaik, kedelapan anak tersebebut berkumpul di ruang keluarga lantai dua untuk membahas soal anak _number zero_.

"Aku tidak menyangka _game_ akan dimulai secepat ini, padahal biasanya akan dimulai seminggu setelah kemunculannya," Kei mulai pasrah.

"Ryuuji, kau masih ingat siapa saja yang salah satunya akan menjadi korban dari _game_ anak _number zero_ itu?" tanya Kouta. Ryuuji mengangguk.

"Saionji Reika, Shou_-kun_, Tagi_-kun_, dan Hanashima_-san_," jawab Ryuuji.

"Reika!? Jadi salah satu dari mereka akan ada yang mati?" tanya Erika terkejut dan panik. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus mati di tangan anak berbahaya tersebut.

"Inilah kenyataan yang harus kau terima, Erika," ujar Ouzou, "Hal ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali. Tetapi berkali-kali. Dulu, sahabat karibku tewas di tangan anak itu dan mau tidak mau aku harus menunjuk Kageura sebagai 'kambing hitam' dari _game_ setahun yang lalu,"

"Sekarang hanya tersisa delapan anak dan yang menjadi pertanyaan hanyalah satu. Siapa salah satu dari kita yang harus dikorbankan?" pertanyaan Yuuto membuat hening seisi ruangan.

Mereka semua takut dan tidak tahu hukuman apa yang harus mereka terima jika mereka semua sudah ditunjuk sebagai 'kambing hitam' dalam _game_ berbahaya tersebut.

"Kali ini kita harus bekerja sama agar kasus tahun lalu tidak lagi terulang. Sekarang sebaiknya kita semua berpikir di kamar masing-masing secara jernih dan malam nanti kita semua akan kembali berkumpul di ruangan ini," saran Kouta.

"Itu tidak perlu," ujar Tarou tiba-tiba. Segera ia beranjak dari sofa dan menatap tajam semua saudaranya, "Izinkan aku untuk dijadikan 'kambing hitam' dalam _game_ ini!"

Seisi ruangan terbelak kaget dan suasana semakin mencekam, sementara di sisi lain anak _number zero_ tersebut daritadi memperhatikan mereka lewat _pad_nya.

"Sebentar lagi _game_ akan segera dimulai!"

**To be countined**

**Akhirnya sampai ke klimaks cerita~ *tebar bom (woi!)***

**Inilah alasan kenapa fanfic ini diberi judul 'Number Zero' karena dari awal fanfic ini berfokus pada anak number zero dan delapan anak yang akan menjadi calon penerusnya. Btw, ini beberapa profil mereka yang baru muncul.**

**Nama samaran : Tidak ada**

**Nama Asli : Hanashima Kyoko**

Profil : Di sini dia udah jadi istri Hanashima dan normalnya dia sudah punya dua anak, tetapi anak pertama menghilang dan anak keduanya keguguran. Dulu seorang reporter olahraga yang kini menjadi guru les agar mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menemani Hanashima.

**Nama samaran : Tidak ada**

**Nama Asli : Hanashima Masaru**

Profil : Suami Kyoko sekaligus ayah dari Youhei. Yah, walau Author sedih harus membuat dia menjadi sakit jiwa gini (Suer, Author ga tega tapi terpaksa demi berjalannya cerita). Sebenarnya orang baik walau berbuat kasar pada Ryuuji, dia sesekali merawat Ryuuji dengan baik.

**Nama Samaran : Tidak ada**

**Nama Asli : Hanashima Youhei**

Profil : Di sini dia berperan jadi anak Hanashima dan Kyoko. Di animenya matanya belum bisa melihat dengan baik, tapi di sini pengelihatannya normal. Youhei menghilang tanpa alasan saat dia kelas dua SMA. Alasan di menghilang nanti akan diceritakan.

Gaje? Typo? Review ya~

**Preview**

"Kau yakin kau akan kembali dengan selamat?"

"_Ro_- _Rose Qaurtz_ melakukan pembunuhan di tempat umum?"

"Reika tidak ada!"

"_Nee_, Ouzou_-kun_. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kageura,"

**Chapter 7: Play (31 Januari 2015)**


	7. Play!

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Furuya Kota: **Bacanya baca semua dong, jangan setengah-setengah, nanti ga ngerti alurnya lagi. Ini kacaunya masih sedikit, nanti bakal tambah kacau lagi(?)

Arigatou reviewnya

**rinlenliver02****:** Gimana ya, gabisa kasih spoiler nuh XDD

Arigatou atas reviewnya

* * *

><p>"Izinkan aku untuk dijadikan 'kambing hitam' dalam <em>game<em> ini!"

Seisi ruangan membelakkan matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mau mengorbankan dirinya sebagai 'kambing hitam'?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan diri?" tanya Kouta tidak terima.

Tarou hanya menunjukkan senyum sedihnya, "3U sudah melakukan banyak pembunuhan keji. Mungkin aku akan dihukum mati. Tetapi umurku masih enam belas, jadi mungkin hanya hukuman penjara yang aku terima. Harus mati atau tidak, sejujurnya dari awal aku sudah mempunyai rencana yang sudah kususun dari setahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah _game_ berakhir," jelas Tarou, "Karena itu, apa pun yang terjadi, tunjuklah aku sebagai 'kambing hitam'!"

Ketujuh anak itu saling bertatapan. Mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan saudara lagi, tapi inilah yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kau yakin kau akan kembali dengan selamat?" tanya Ryuuji ragu. Tarou hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Percayalah padaku,"

"Baiklah, jadi kita sepakat. Tarou sudah mempersiapkan diri sebagai 'kambing hitam'. Yang kita lakukan selanjutnya ialah melindungi mereka yang akan menjadi korban," Kouta menatap tajam Ryuuji lalu menghela nafas, "Untuk kali ini aja, kuberi kau izin untuk menemani Hanashima selama dua puluh empat jam, tetapi harus ditemani oleh Ouzou,"

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kouta_-kun_," Ryuuji merasa lega karena akhirnya Kouta memberikannya izin.

"Dengar, seperti biasa, _game_ setiap babak hanya berjalan selama dua puluh empat jam. Jika babak pertama tidak ada satu pun yang mati, sidang untuk menentukan siapa 'kambing hitam' tahun ini akan tetap di laksanakan karena nyaris melukai korban. Kalian semua akan berpasangan dalam menjaga korban. Tetapi ingat, kalian harus tetap menunjukku sebagai 'kambing hitam' jika tidak, rencanaku tidak akan berhasil," jelas Tarou. Kali ini semua anak di sana mengangguk mantap dan setuju.

"Baik!"

* * *

><p><strong>Number Zero<br>Rate: T  
>Genre: Crime, sci-fi, mystery, family<br>Main Chara: Takatou Erika, and all character  
>Warning!: Genre 15 tahun ke atas. Ada unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini ialah hari waktunya festival di <em>Diamond Academy<em> tingkat SMP. _Game_ akan berlangsung dari jam enam pagi hingga jam enam pagi esoknya. Dengan kata lain, dua puluh empat jam penuh mereka akan mengawasi dan melindungi korban. Erika dan Kouta akan menjaga Reika, Ryuuji dan Ouzou akan menjaga Hanashima, Aoto dan Tarou akan menjaga Tagi, serta Yuuto dan Kei akan menjaga Shou. Diadakannya festival ini membuat _Diamond Academy_ tingkat SMA diliburkan dan Kouta, Aoto, Ouzou, serta Ryuuji terpaksa tidak membantu klub mereka.

Erika memperbaiki kostumnya di depan cermin. Diam-diam ia juga meletakan beberapa senjata berukuran kecil di kostumnya untuk berjaga-jaga nanti.

"Erika_-chan_ sudah siap?" tanya Reika dengan gaun simplenya. Seperti biasa, gadis bertubuh mungil itu selalu terlihat manis.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu menaiki panggung kan? Ayo bergegas ke sana," Erika berusaha tersenyum pada Reika. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga, Reika membalas senyum Erika dan bersama keduanya berdiri di belakang panggung.

"_Nee_ Erika, kenapa Shou_-kun_ hari ini tidak datang?" tanya Reika bingung.

"Mungkin dia depresi dengan perannya sebagai benda mati," canda Erika walau dalam hati ia khawatir. Sebenarnya temannya yang tidak datang pada hari ini tidak hanya Shou. Tagi juga tidak datang. Walau begitu, mereka yang bertugas mengawasi Tagi dan Shou tetap mengikuti kedua anak itu walau tidak di lingkungan sekolah.

"_Berikutnya, selamat menyaksikan drama 'Princess Dragon' dari klub theater!"_

Terdengar suara pembawa acara yang secara tidak langsung memberikan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi mereka harus segera berada di atas panggung.

"Reika, selamat berjuang ya!" Erika menyemangati Reika. Reika segera menuju panggung.

Reika menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya secara berlahan. Gadis itu pun mulai membacakan dialognya, "Pada zaman dahulu, terdapat seorang gadis yang sedari kecil hidup bersama seekor naga yang tinggal di gua,"

Erika menatap Reika dengan cemas dan sesekali melihat sekeliling panggung dengan hanti-hati. Beberapa properti panggung ada yang cukup berbahaya seperti lampu panggung yang digantung di atas panggung, pemberat untuk mengangkat tirai, tiang-tiang yang dibuat sebagai hiasan panggung, serta properti lainnya.

Namun, hingga babak yang ketiga, sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan menimpa Reika.

"Mungkinkah anak itu menyerang yang lain?" pikir Erika seusai meneguk minumannya.

"Sampai sekarang memang belum ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Tapi sesudah ini ialah babak terakhir drama. Kita harus bersiap karena sepertinya ia akan menyerang pada saat itu," Erika mengangguki perkataan Kouta, "Selain itu, aku baru saja menerima pesan dari Tarou, Yuuto, dan Ouzou bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan,"

"Berarti kita masih harus menjaga selama dua puluh empat jam jika saat drama selesai dia belum menyerang?"

"Ya. Anak itu hanya menyerang satu kali dan jika gagal maka kita tinggal menunggu waktu sidang dimulai. Walau begitu, mengingat adanya perubahan yang secara tiba-tiba, walau serangan gagal kita tetap harus menjaga mereka yang menjadi target,"

Erika kembali menganggu. Walau lelah, ia harus tetap melakukannya. Semua itu demi sahabatnya.

"Takatou Erika masuk panggung!" seseorang dari temannya meneriaki namanya. Sudah masuk ke babak final drama. Segera Erika menampakkan diri di atas panggung namun ia tetap waspada.

"Putri Aquamarine, kenapa Anda pergi dari istana. Orangtua putri sangan mencemaskan Anda," Erika memulai aktingnya walau dialognya terdengar sedikit berubah karena anak itu terlalu waspada.

"Tidak, saya masih ingin tinggal bersama naga itu. Naga itu sudah membesarkan saya dengan baik. Saya tidak ingin melupakannya karena perlakuan spesial yang saya terima di istana yang megah itu," namun akting Reika tetap bagus seperti biasanya.

"Anda tidak boleh pergi. Naga itu sudah nyaris membunuh Anda. Pulanglah, putri Aquamarine. Para pelayan juga mengcemaskanmu,"

"Ruby, saya tetap harus pergi. Jika tidak, naga itu akan marah dan menyerang desa!"

"Saionji hebat ya. Aktingnya sama seperti Akting Kaoru," komentar salah satu murid dari balik panggung.

"Takatou juga aktingnya lumayan bagus. Untunglah semua berjalan sesuai rencana,"

Awalnya Kouta tidak begitu tertarik. Namun Kouta mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. Segera Kouta berlari untuk melihat seisi panggung dan terkejut. Anak _number zero_ itu muncul di sebuah hiasan panggung berbentuk tiang yang berat. Properti tersebut letaknya sangat berdekatan dengan posisi Reika berdiri.

"ERIKA!" segera Kouta memanggil nama gadis itu. Erika yang segera menyadarinya dengan cepat menarik tangan Reika.

Bruk!

Tiang tersebut terjatuh tepat mengenai kaki Reika. Belum lagi beberapa properti lainnya rusak.

"Ada kerusakan di panggung!" salah seorang murid dari balik panggung berteriak. Beberapa penonton juga terkejut.

"Bagaimana ini?" Erika mulai berpikir. Tiba-tiba Erika ingat dengan Kaoru, aktris terkenal yang juga sempat mengalami kecelakaan di atas panggung saat berakting, namun ia tetap melanjutkan aktingnya dengan dialog yang ia buat sendiri.

"Reika, kau suka dengan Kaoru, kan? Tirulah ia, kau pasti ingat bahwa dulu ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini," Reika mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tahu bahwa saat itu bukan waktunya untuk panik. Mereka harus terus berakting untuk menutupi kerusakan yang sebenarnya disengaja oleh anak berbahaya tersebut.

"Lihatlah, Ruby. Naga sudah marah. Ia pasti akan menyerang desa!" Reika memulai aktingnya yang ia karang sendiri.

"Tidak, naga sudah mati. Ia nyaris memakan Anda kalau saja paa prajurit tidak ada di sini. Jika kau ingin bukti, bacalah surat yang saya temukan di dalam gua miliknya," Erika baru ingat bahwa ia menyimpan secarik kertas dialog yang tidak sengaja sobek. Segera Erika memberikannya pada Reika yang berpura-pura membacanya.

Air mata Reika mengalir, "Ini bohong kan. Naga itu naga asli. Bukan titisan pangeran yang hendak membunuhku di masa lalu,"

Untungnya saja penonton mengira kerusakan panggung itu merupakan salah satu dari adegen drama, padahal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Seusai drama, Erika dan Kouta segera mengobati kaki Reika.

"Maaf ya Reika, sudah membuatmu cedera seperti ini," Erika merasa bersalah. Andai saja ia menarik Reika dengan lebih jauh, pasti Reika tidak terluka seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu sakit kok. Lagipula aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik," Reika berusaha tersenyum.

Dalam hati, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kouta bertanya-tanya. Meskipun properti panggung itu berat, namun juga tertimpa seseorang, normalnya orang itu hanya terluka. Jika memang berniat membunuh, kenapa ia harus memakai properti panggung?

"Ada apa, Kouta?" tanya Erika seusai mengobati kaki Erika.

"Tidak, hanya saja-..."

"KYAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan terdengar di telinga ketiga anak itu. Jeritan itu dari arah panggung. Segera Kouta berlari menyusul panggung. Para penontong sudah pergi, namun para pemain masih ada di atas panggung. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Di tengah panggung, terdapat jasad seorang pelajar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Di dekatnya, terdapat sebuah kartu. Segera Kouta meraih kartu tersebut dan dugaannya benar, ini ulah anak _number zero_.

"_Ro_- _Rose Qaurtz_ melakukan pembunuhan di tempat umum?"

"Kok bisa, dan lagi, memangnya dia berkasus ya?"

"Biasanya mereka melakukannya pada malam hari seperti tahun lalu, kenapa bisa ia melakukannya siang-siang?"

Anak-anak di sana berbisik. Yang menjadi masalah bukanlah tempat atau waktu pembunuhan, melainkan targetnya. Kenapa bisa anak itu membunuh anak yang berada di luar targetnya. Atau jangan-jangan Ryuuji lupa?

"Kh, kenapa bisa..."

"Kouta!" Erika berlari menyusul Kouta, "Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Ouzou, Yuuto_-san_ dan Aoto. Anak _number zero_ nyaris melukai targetnya, tetapi setelah itu ada seseorang yang mati dibunuh tetapi di luar target!"

Kouta terbelak mendengarnya, "Kenapa tahun ini bisa berubah 180 derajat dari beberapa tahun sebelumnya? Erika, hubungi yang lain dan minta mereka untuk berkumpul di sini sekarang!"

Erika mengiyakan perintah Kouta. Sejam setelah semua anak berkumpul, mereka langsung rapat.

"Hanashima_-san_ nyaris terluka karena sebuah bola yang memecahkan kaca jendela dan pecahannya nyaris mengenainya dan Saionji yang kakinya terluka karena tertimpa tiang yang digunakan sebagai hiasan panggung. Hanya Shou dan Tagi yang baik-baik saja, namun tetap saja, ada yang tewas di dekat keempat orang itu," jelas Ryuuji.

"Dan lagi, mereka yang tewas ialah orang yang diluar target," Tarou menambahkan.

"Tapi, tahun ini ada yang berubah," ujar Ouzou, "Tidak hanya mereka yang tewas karena dibunuh dengan cara yang sama. Posisi mayat sama dan kartu itu bersih, tidak ada tulisan sama sekali,"

"Mungkinkah ia berniat mengembangkan _game_ itu?" pikir Kei.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Aoto.

"Kita belum punya rencana untuk ini. Namun, sepertinya sidang juga dimulai dengan lebih cepat. Kalian masih ingat kan, apa yang harus kalian lakukan nanti," tanya Tarou yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan mereka semua.

"Tapi kau yakin rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar?" Tarou mengangguki jawaban Kouta, "Selama kalian semua menurutiku, maka rencana ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Yang terpenting, apa pun yang terjadi, kita harus tetap bekerja sama dan jangan panik. Kita tetap mengawasi mereka yang ditunjuk sebagai target pada awalnya, karena _game_ sudah berbeda, maka apa yang terjadi juga tidak akan sama dengan beberapa tahun sebelumnya,"

"Aku mengerti. Segera kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing dan tetap menjaga mereka hingga besok pagi!" tanpa menjawab, semua langsung menuruti perintah Kouta dan kembali pada posisinya, yaitu mengawasi mereka yang akan dijadikan target.

Tanda-tanda mencurigakan belum terlihat walau hari sudah gelap. Korban yang terbunuh juga sudah ditayangkan di layar kaca, belum lagi kasus itu menjadi _trending topic_ diberbagai media sosial.

"_Biasanya dalam sehari Rose Quartz hanya membunuh satu atau dua orang. Kenapa sekarang menjadi empat sekaligus?"_

"_Iya, lokasinya juga biasanya selalu di lapangan atau gang yang sepi, kenapa sekarang malah di tempat umum yang diketahui banyak orang ya?"_

"_Cara membunuhnya juga aneh. Mungkinkah itu anggota baru?"_

"Sepertinya persidangan nanti akan berjalan lebih panjang dari biasanya," Aoto menutup ponselnya, "Kasus ini langsung menjadi _trending topic_ hanya dalah sehari. Kau yakin rencanamu akan berjalan lancar walau _game_ ini sudah berubah?"

"Aku tetap yakin pada rencanaku. Yang berubah hanya sistem _game_, hukuman ayng aku terima mungkin bisa juga berubah. Tetapi untuk jaga-jaga, kalian tetap memilihku,"

"Apa arti 3U jika salah satu anggotanya pergi?" perkataan Aoto membuat Tarou sempat terdiam sejenak. Segera ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Aoto.

"Percayalah padaku untuk saat ini saja,"

Hingga kedua anak itu tidak lagi berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

Di rumah utama, tepatnya kamar di lantai empat, terlihat sosok _Mother_ dalam bentuk nyatanya. Dinding dan lantai seakan menjadi layar yang menayangkan gerak-gerik kedelapan anaknya.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau mulai serius ya," komentar _Mother_ sambil tersenyum, "Sistemnya berubah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

Anak _number zero_ tersebut ikut menunjukkan senyumannya, "Ayolah, bosan jika sama terus,"

"Bagaimana kau melepaskan diri dari pengawasan mereka? Bukankah karena menyamar sebagai anak yang menjadi target kau akan diawasi oleh mereka?"

"Tentu saja dengan gas tidur. Lihat, semua anak-anak itu tertidur dengan wajah manisnya. Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi efekny habis. Kulanjutkan _game_nya sebentar ya~"

Anak itu menghilang dengan cepat, sementara anak-anak berlahan mulai terbangun. Sepertinya pengaruh gas yang membuat mereka tertidur mulai hilang. Erika memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Berlahan setelah kesadarannya kembali, Erika baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Reika_-chan_?" Reika tidak ada di sana. Segera Erika membangunkan Kouta.

"Kouta, Reika tidak ada!" Erika segera membangunkan Kouta. Sama sepertinya Erika, Kouta terbangun dan ikut merasakan pusing di bagian kepala. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Kouta menyadari hal yang aneh.

"Reika tidak ada!" Erika mengulangi kembali perkataannya.

"Tidak ada. Bukannya dia harusnya ikut tertidur karena gas itu?!" tanya Kouta yang ikut terkejut dan panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin yang lain juga mengalaminya!"

"Cepat kita cari anak itu!"

Sama halnya dengan Kouta dan Erika, mereka juga kehilangan jejak mereka yang diincar.

"Sebelah sini juga tidak ada!" Kei dan Yuuto ikut mencari Shou, salah satu target dari anak _number zero_.

Ryuuji dan Ouzou ikut mengelilingi rumah sakit karena keduanya juga kehilangan jejak akibat dibuat tertidur. Tetapi ada satu hal yang aneh.

Aoto berlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan segera terbangun. Gawat, kenapa ia bisa ketiduran?

"Ugh..." sepertinya Tarou juga baru saja terbangun, "Aoto? Ini di mana?"

"Entahlah, rasanya barusan ada asap yang aneh dan kita mengantuk. Oh iya, di mana Tagi?" Aoto baru menyadari bahwa Tagi tidak ada.

Greek!

Baru saja mereka hendak pergi, seseorang menggeser pintu di ruangan tersebut.

"Tagi?"

"Aku tadi menemukan kalian berdua tertidur di dekat rumahku, jadi kubawa ke sini? Ada apa? Kalian kelelahan?" tanya Tagi dengan nada cemas.

"Kau tidak menyadari asap aneh tadi?" tanya Tarou pada Tagi.

Tagi justru kebingungan, "Asap? Asap apa?"

Aoto hanya menghela nafas, "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan,"

Diam-diam Aoto melirik ke arah leher Tagi dan terbelak kaget. Tandanya hilang?

"Tagi, lukamu itu..."

"Oh, sudah hilang berkat obat dari ayahku," jawab Tagi sambil tersenyum pada Aoto.

"Oh, baguslah..."

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir aneh juga jika bekas luka seperti itu bisa hilang dalam waktu yang belum genap seminggu.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat di sini. Kuambilkan air minum sebentar ya," Tagi beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk mengambil air minum. Sesaat setelah Tagi pergi, Tarou baru menyadari Aoto dari tadi terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Aoto? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Tarou.

"Ada tanda aneh yang sama dengan tanda di leher anak_ number zero_ tahun lalu," jawaban dari Aoto membuat sang kakak kedua terkejut. Tahun lalu, mereka semua bertarung melawan anak _number zero_. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja gunting milik Aoto berhasil membuat sebuah robekan kecil di jubah bagian leher anak itu. Dari lehernya, terdapat sebuah tanda seperti luka bakar berbentuk mawar di sekitar leher dan bahu. Tanda itu sama persis dengan luka di leher Tagi.

"Kemungkinan anak _number zero_ adalah dia," pikir Tarou.

"Aku masih ragu..." Aoto mulai ragu. Ia percaya mereka orang yang beda, namun tanda di leher Tagi bisa menjadi bukti bahwa Tagi ialah anak ber_number zero_.

Tangan putih Tarou menyentuh kepala Aoto dan berlahan mengelusnya, "Aku tahu kau percaya padanya. Selain itu, kita belum mempunyai banyak bukti bahwa dia anak _number zero_. Kau masih bisa tenang,"

Aoto membalas senyum Tarou. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Tagi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Berlahan dibukanya kulit palsu yang setara dengan warna kulitnya di bagian leher di mana tanda itu tertanam. Tagi menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Aoto,"

-XXX-

Di sebuah rumah sakit pusat, Ryuuji dan Ouzou masih menemani target anak _number zero_. Keanehan terjadi. Setelah mereka dibuat tertidur, target sempat menghilang. Setelah tiga jam mereka mencari, mereka baru menemukan target tersebut di tempat di mana mereka dibuat tertidur. Mereka semua kecuali Tagi kembali dalam keadaan tanpa luka. Bahkan, Reika yang seharusnya kakinya terluka malah mendadak sembuh.

"Kita masih harus menunggu dua belas jam untuk berjaga," Ouzou menatap jam tangannya. Selama dua puluh empat jam, mereka tidak akan berada di rumah karena _game _berbahaya itu sudah dimulai.

"Untungnya saja dia hanya tertidur," dalam hati Ryuuji merasa lega karena pembelinya itu dapat mereka temukan kembali dalam keadaan tanpa luka, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Pada serangan awal, Shou dan Tagi yang tidak terluka karena serangan anak _number zero_, sementara pada serangan kedua, hanya Tagi yang tidak ikut tertidur atau menghilang. Jadi saat ini yang bisa kita curigai ialah Shou dan Tagi sebagai anak _number zero_,"

"Jadi anak _number zero_ ialah salah satu dari target itu?" Ouzou mengangguk.

"Tapi belum ada bukti yang cukup. Saat ini kita hanya memiliki satu bukti, yaitu luka bakar pada leher Tagi. Bagaimana pun, kita harus mengumpulkan lebih banyak bukti lagi untuk tahu siapa anak _number zero_ diantara mereka,"

"Bagaimana dengan kabar yang lain?"

"Aoto dan Tarou menginap di rumah Tagi, Yuuto dan Kei masih mengawasi Shou, sementara Kouta dan Erika juga masih mengwasi Reika,"

"Waktu kita sekarang hanya sebelas jam. Mungkin target masih aktif bergerak walau pun itu sudah tengah malam," Ryuuji menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tetapi kita harus tetap terjaga hingga persidangan yang akan diadakan jam enam pagi besok. Jadi target harus tetap dalam keadaan selamat walau ia anak _number zero_ dan bukti bahwa salah satu dari mereka ialah _anak number zero_ harus sudah terkumpul, minimal lima bukti,"

Ruangan sempat sepi mendadak sebelum akhirnya Ryuuji kembali membuka suara.

"_Nee_, Ouzou_-kun_. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kageura," Ouzou membelakkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Ryuuji.

"Sepertinya ia baru keluar dari penjara kemarin-..."

"Hentikan!" Ouzou meminta untuk berhenti dengan nada sedikit membentak. Walau begitu, Ryuuji tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya ia ingin bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"Kubilang hentikan!" Ouzou tidak tahan lagi dan menutup telinganya untuk tidak mendengar lebih lanjut, namun ia gagal. Ia tidak ingin lagi teringat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya pemenang dari_ game _tahun lalu di mana ia harus membunuh sahabatnya sendiri serta mengorbankan saudara terdekatnya sebagai 'kambing hitam'.

"Dia ingin kau melupakan kejadian tahun lalu. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak menyesal sudah kau pilih menjadi 'kambing hitam', asal kau selamat,"

Ouzou terdiam. Ryuuji tahu bahwa Ouzou masih menyimpan penyesalan di masa lalunya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya atas permintaan Kageura. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat mereka baru pertama kali bergabung, Ouzou sangat dekat dengan Kageura walau terkadang mereka bertengkar, tetapi berkat itulah mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Kedekatannya seperti kedekatan Kouta dan Aoto. Namun, secara mengejutkan, Kageura meminta Ouzou untuk menunjuknya sebagai 'kambing hitam' sehingga dengan berat hati Ouzou menunjuk Kageura sebagai pembunuh orang di luar target padahal mereka tahu bahwa anak _number zero_lah pelakunya. Penyesalan itu terus tertanam dalam hatinya hingga saat ini.

"Lagi-lagi tahun ini ada satu orang yang mau dijadikan korban," ujar Ouzou kesal. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin ada yang mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya, yaitu sebuah penyesalan karena harus mengorbankan orang terdekat mereka.

"3U mungkin sudah siap karena harus kehilangan salah satu anggota mereka..."

Ruangan kembali hening menyelimuti mereka, sementara dua orang yang dimaksud, Kei dan Yuuto masih berfokus pada pengawasan mereka.

"Seperti biasa, target tetap bergerak walau ini sudah waktunya mereka tidur," Yuuto masih mengawasi. Normalnya, pada jam sembilan malam, mereka semua sudah harus tidur. Namun akan berbeda jika_ game_ sudah dimulai.

Memang untuk mengumpulkan bukti bahwa salah satu dari target ialah anak _number zero_ akan lebih mudah jika mereka bergerak. Setidaknya mereka harus bisa mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya hingga jam enam pagi nanti.

"Oouta Shou belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan sama sekali," komentar Kei, "Bagaimana dengan target yang lain?"

"Hanya Hanashima_-san_ dan Shou yang belum dicurigai. Tetapi Tagi dan Reika sudah ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan yaitu hilangnya luka di leher Tagi dan kaki Reika.

"Hanya itu saja?" Yuuto mengangguk.

"Belum ada bukti yang lain dan bukti-bukti itu belum memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Kita hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan bukti," Kei menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya ia sudah mengantuk, namun ia tahu bahwa ia harus tetap terjaga agar mereka bisa mengetahui siapa anak _number zero_ sebenarnya.

Sementara Erika memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Reika sementara Kouta mengawasi dari jauh. Alasan sederhananya, tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki menginap di rumah seorang perempuan, apalagi jika perempuan itu merupakan seorang putri.

"Maaf ya, ibuku sedang pergi. Padahal beliau pasti senang sekali jika tahu kamu menginap di sini, Erika_-chan_," kata Reika saat keduanya berada di kamar. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mendadak sekali kok menginapnya," Erika membalas senyum Reika, "Maaf ya sudah merepotkan,"

"Ibuku memang akhir-akhir ini suka keluar rumah. Ia bilang ia bekerja membantu ibu-ibu yang bekerja di suatu panti,"

"Wah hebat. Seperti sukarelawan,"

"Beliau memang suka anak-anak. Lain waktu akan kuminta ibuku mengunjungi pantimu,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Panti kami kan jauh,"

Reika hanya tersenyum, "Sudah jam sebeleas lewat, ayo kita tidur,"

Reika mematikan lampu kamarnya dan segera tidur. Erika juga demikian. Setelah menunggu hingga jam satu pagi, Erika segera terbangun. Ia tahu bukan waktunya untuk tidur santai begini.

Erika membuka jendela dan Kouta segera masuk.

"Dasar, lama sekali kau!" keluh Kouta, "Bagaimana? Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada. Jadi lebih baik kita selidiki seisi rumah ini,"

"Kau menyelidiki ruangan ini karena kita tidak boleh membiarkannya sendirian. Aku yang akan mengawasi seisi rumah ini," Erika mengangguk dan Kouta segera keluar dari kamar Reika, mencari tanda-tanda mencurigakan yang bisa dijadikan bukti.

Mencari bukti sebenarnya bukanlah bagian dari _game_, namun mereka mempunyai tujuan untuk membunuh anak _number zero_ dan keluar dari lingkup kejam ini.

Erika melihat-lihat kamar Reika dengan teliti dan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun. Erika mencari bukti di lemari pakaiannya, namun tidak ditemukan apa-apa kecuali kotak perhiasan. Segera Erika membukanya dan menemukan sebuah batu permata yang tidak asing.

"Batu _Rose Quartz_?" Erika memasukkan batu itu ke dalam saku pakaiannya. Yang mencurigakan bukanlah batunya, melainkan bentuknya. Bentuknya sama persis dengan tempelan lilin yang biasa mereka pakai. Erika mengembalikan kotak perhiasan pada tempatnya dan kembali mencari bukti lainnya.

Erika membuka laci meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidur gadis itu. Ia menemukan sebuah buku harian. Ia tahu itu bersifat pribadi, namun Erika tetap membacanya.

"Isinya ama saja dengan buku harian biasa," komentar Erika, namun ia tetap membacanya hingga akhirnya halaman semakin tipis, Erika menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

_1 Mei 2045_

_Hari ini korek Erika-chan habis. Harus segera kubelikan yang baru. Ia pasti sangat membutuhkannya._

_2 Mei 2045_

_Aoto-kun bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Ia pasti sedih. Harus kupisahkan mereka berdua._

_3 Mei 2045_

_Hari ini akhirnya Ryuuji-kun mengatakan keinginannya. Untunglah, aku akan berusaha mencari informasi tentang Youhei-kun_

"A- apa ini?" Erika tidak percaya dengan isi buku harian tersebut. Kenapa diari ini berisi permintaan anak-anak pada organisasi tersebut? Tanggal dan isinya sama persis dengan waktu kejadian.

"Erika? Kau sudah menemuka bukti lain?" Kouta kembali dengan tangan kosong dan menghampiri Erika, "Erika?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Digengamnya erat buku harian tersebut. Apakah Reika yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya ialah anak _number zero_? Jika itu benar, apakah ia harus membunuhnya?

Reika ialah sahabat pertama Erika. Erika tidak bisa melakukan hal keji itu pada Reika. Tapi sekejam itukah jalannya takdir?

Kouta menghela nafas, "Di dekat sini ada sungai, mungkin kau bisa menenangkan diri dulu di sana. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu mengawasi dia,"

Erika tidak menjawab dan pergi ke sungai itu sendirian. Erika kembali membaca isi buku harian itu namun pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Ia membaca dengan acak.

_17 Febuari 2045_

_Uematsu-senpai sepertinya membutuhkan buku kedokteran. Buku itu mahal tetapi harus tetap kubelikan!_

_15 Januari 2045_

_Jarum suntik Kouta-kun patah. Harus segera kuganti yang baru_

_30 Januari 2045_

_Ouzou-kun membutuhkan bisa ular untuk racunnya yah? Harus kuminta pelayanku menangkapnya nih~_

Berlahan air mata gadis itu mengalir. Indahnya pemandangan sungai yang memantulkan lampu-lampu bagaikan bintang dari kota sama sekali tidak bisa menghiburnya. Haruskah ia menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Reika ialah anak _number zero_? Tapi, kenapa bisa? Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bersama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, namun gadis itu belum juga luput dari kesedihannya. Rasa sedih, kecewa, dan bingung menjadi satu. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sempat tertidur dalam tangisnya. Kouta yang sudah selesai mengawasi segera membangunkan Erika.

"Erika, sudah waktunya pulang," Kouta menyentuh bahu gadis itu yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk.

"Kouta?"

"Tadi Reika mencarimu. Aku berpura-pura muncul di depan pagar rumahnya dan mengatakan aku sudah menjemputmu. Sekarang kita pulang, Aoto dan yang lainnya sebentar lagi tiba di rumah,"

Erika mengangguk dengan hati yang berat. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Hari ini, semua anak-anak di sana berkumpul di lantai empat. Sudah waktunya menentukan siapa pelaku yang membunuh orang di luar target. Tidak, tepatnya sudah waktunya untuk menuduh salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang sebenarnya tidak terlibat. Anak _number zero_lah yang membunuh orang di luar target, tetapi ia bebas dari tuduhan hingga salah satu dari anak-anak itu harus dikorbankan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku," _Mother _menyapa dengan senyum seperti biasa, "Salah satu dari kalian baru saja melanggar aturan organisasi ini, yaitu membunuh orang di luar target. Ayo mengakulah,"

Rungan itu menjadi sangat hening, sementara pikiran Erika tidak berfokus pada_ game_ itu melainkan tentang anak _number zero_.

"Aku yang melakukannya!"

Seisi ruangan terbelak kaget. Jika yang mengaku ialah Tarou, mungkin mereka tidak akan sekaget ini. Tetapi, akan berbeda jika yang mengaku ialah...

"Ouzou? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah harusnya kita-..." sebelum Tarou sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ouzou sudah menjelaskan alasannya.

"Ini semua demi Kageura..." seisi ruangan kembali senyap, "Aku sudah menjadikannya 'kambing hitam' dan bahkan membunuh temanku sendiri. Jadi-..."

"Bukan, sebenarnya akulah pelakunya!" akhirnya Tarou mengajukan diri sebagai pelaku. Sebelum Ouzou ingin bertanya, Tarou sudah membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya membuat Ouzou menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Maaf ya karena tidak bisa lebih lama bersama kalian," walau perih, Tarou tetap berusaha tersenyum kepada semua anak di sana. Ia sudah susah payah mempersiapkan rencana itu jadi ia tidak boleh membatalkannya.

"Benarkah? Ada bukti bahwa kau pelakunya?" tanya _Mother_.

Semua anak saling bertatapan dan akhirnya mau tidak mau harus berbohong.

"Tadi ia merusak salah satu properti panggung hingga terjatuh dan nyaris mengenai pemain,"

"Saat bersamanya, ia menghilang dan hilangnya ia bersamaan dengan terbunuhnya salah satu orang di sana,"

"Ia membawa pisau di dalam tasnya dan ada darahnya, untuk itu ia membungkusnya dengan handuk,"

Mereka semua berkata demikian dengan tangan gemetaran, merasa sudah menyakiti seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, Uematsu Tarou, anak ke delapan belas ialah pelaku dari pembunuhan beberapa orang di luar target. Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi hukumanmu. Kalian semua bisa beristirahat sekarang, sementara kau tetap di sini,"

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, mereka dapat melihat senyuman yang mungkin akan menjadi senyuman terakhir untuk mereka semua.

"Maaf dan terima kasih..."

-XXX-

Tidak biasanya saat semua anak berkumpul di ruang keluarga, suasananya sehening ini. Sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apakah jumlah mereka akan semakin berkurang dan jumlah yang dikorbannya dengan tuduhan yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan akan semakin banyak? Mereka semua sudah tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh lagi, bahkan memilih untuk melupakan keinginan mereka untuk membunuh anak _number zero_. Mau dibunuh beberapa kali pun, anak itu masih memiliki generasi lain yang siap untukmenjadi _host game_ itu.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu..." ujar Ryuuji dengan nada rendah. Segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kami juga akan kembali ke kamar," tidak lama, beberapa anak menyusul. Di ruangannya itu kini hanya tersisa Erika.

Sendirian...

Bukankah itu sama saja dengan dulu? Satu persatu temannya gagal dan pergi meninggalkannya hingga akhirnya ia lulus seorang diri?

Erika menatap batu _rose quartz_ di tangannya. Kini rasa sedihnya bertambah. Tidak hanya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Reika yang selama ini ia percayai merupakan tersangka anak _number zero_, tetapi juga harus kehilangan seorang kakak baginya. Walau seorang psikopat, Tarou sangat menyayangi saudaranya di rumah ini. Ia sangat sabar dan mengajari Erika dalam menghayati perannya dalam drama. Walau ia sangat menyeramkan saat marah, namun ia tidak pernah marah atas keinginannya atau melimpahkan emosi, melainkan untuk kebaikannya agar mereka tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tapi sekarang ia sudah...

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Erika sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk merasa sedih akibat kehilangan.

"_Jangan menangis lagi ya Erika. Ibu senang bisa melihat senyummu,"_

"_Tenang saja. Aku kuat kok, aku akan berusaha agar tidak menangis!"_

"_Bagus, janji ya,"_

Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada ibunya tepat sebelum beliau meninggal akibat kebakaran itu.

Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan kesedihannya. Sakit, ia merasakan seperti ada batu di dalam hatinya. Sebuah batu yang terbentuk akibat rasa kehilangan. Akankah ia akan terus merasa kehilangan? Ia sudah banyak mengalami hilangnya kebahagiannya selama ini.

Kehilangan tempat tinggal, keluarga, kehilangan teman serta kepercayaannya pada sahabat pertamanya, sekarang ia harus kehilangan keluarga baru yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya?

Apakah besok ia akan kehilangan lagi? Ataukah bulan depan? Tahun depan? Kapan _game_ itu selesai?

Tanpa Erika sadari, Aoto menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pipi putih mungil itu kini mulai basah...

-XXX-

Rumah itu seakan seperti tidak berpenghuni. Baik lantai satu mau pun lantai dua sepi. TV di ruang keluarga tidak lagi menyala, perpustakaan yang dulu selalu dikunjungi tiga anak SMA ini mulai sepi, ruang lab yang setiap hari selalu digunakan salah satu anak di sana seakan tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Karidor lantai tiga juga tidak kalah sepinya walau semua anak berada di sana, namun mereka tetap mengurung diri di kamar.

Tahun lalu bukankah juga demikian? Sampai kapan mereka harus tenggelam dalam kesedihan itu? Selamanya kah? Atau...

Yuuto baru saja terbangun. Sepertinya banyak anak yang menangis sampai ketiduran. Yuuto tahu bahwa hari ini ia yang bertugas memasak. Walau sedih, namun Yuuto tetap berusaha melakukannya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan mereka semua sakit karena pola makan yang buruk.

"Hei, hari ini mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Yuuto pada Kei yang baru saja terbangun. Anak itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak lapar..."

Yuuto tidak memberikan respon, segera ia mengetuk satu persatu kamar adik-adiknya, namun jawaban mereka semua sama, mereka semua sama sekali tidak ingin makan, bahkan Kouta dan Aoto ikut menolak.

"Erika, kau ada di dalam?" namun tidak ada jawaban, "Erika?" Yuuto berlahan membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, namun tempat tidurnya masih rapi.

Yuuto turun ke lantai dua dan memasuki ruang keluarga. Dugaannya benar, Erika menangis hingga tertidur di sana. Ia menghela nafas. Karena sudah menduga demikian, ia sudah membawa selimut kecil. Diselimutinya gadis itu dan beranjak ke dapur.

"_Tarou, kenapa semur buatanmu selalu pedas sih?" keluh Kei disaat keduanya masih berumur empat belas tahun._

"_Biarin, makanan kesukannya semur yang pedas tahu!"_

"_Kesukaan setiap orang beda, jangan disamakan dong," Tarou hanya cemberut begitu mendengarnya._

"_Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku suka!" sepertinya anak itu tidak kapok._

"_Dasar!"_

Berlahan Yuuto juga meneteskan air matanya. Sakit, ia merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama dalam banyak hal, sekarang, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kembali melakukan aktifitas biasa dengan dua orang saja?

Yuuto meletakan semankuk semur yang ia buat di dekat Erika. Tidak hanya Erika, ia mengetuk pintu semua adik-adiknya dan meletakan semangkuk semur pedas yang ia buat sebagai sarapan.

"Makanlah itu sebagai sarapan. Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, ia justru akan khawatir jika kalian sakit karenanya," kalimat itulah yang ia ucapkan setiap kali ia mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Mungkin hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberikan sedikit hiburan.

Erika terbangun dan menyadari ia masih berada di ruang anak itu dapat merasakan adanya aroma semur di dekatnya.

Siapa yang mengantarkannya, Erika dalam hati bertanya. Ia sejujurnya sama sekali tidak bernafsu makan, mengingat kejadian hal itu. Dicicipinya sedikit semur itu.

Semur yang pedas dan sangat disukai Uematsu Tarou, kakak mereka.

"Pahit..." semur itu manis di lidahnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan rasa pahit di dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku...

... _ani_..."

**To be continued**

**Ketik nih chapter pas malam minggu sambil nonton Angel Beats, eh nangis. Ganti film AnoHana, eh nangis juga, alhasil ngetik nih fanfic malah ikutan nangis. Hari yang penuh berlinang air mata :v**

**Ayo, para pembaca, mari ikutan mencari siapa anak **_**number zero**_**nya. Kalo menang nanti dikasih iphone 6 deh, tapi tunggu 70 tahun lagi ya (plak!)**

**PENGUMUMAN:**

**Author akan hiatus kurang lebih 1-2 bulan karena masalah kesehatan, jadi mohon sabar ya. Fanfic ini gabakal discountined kok. Terima kasih dan terus dukung ya! Btw, Author masih menerima PM, jadi kalau pengen chat, bisa lewat PM, atau kalau yang ga punya akun, bisa follow twitter Author ( LienLie27).**

**Preview.**

"Takatou? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup untuk menangis tahun ini,"

"_Nee_, Ryuuji, kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh?"

"Saya mengerti, ketua,"

"_Mother_ sudah berbeda,"

**Chapter 8: Another Organization (2 Maret 2015)**


End file.
